


宠物奴隶

by XILOUSUZHE



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XILOUSUZHE/pseuds/XILOUSUZHE
Summary: 黑道，暗网，sm





	1. Chapter 1

朱一龙看着玻璃房间里面的女人，吓得狰狞的表情，忍不住扶额后大手一挥，那个女人马上被一枪毙命接着拖了出去，几乎是同一时间，另一个男人被拉了进开，绑在紧致的椅子上，工作人员退出密闭的玻璃房间，打开声呐，那个男人早就被吓的尿了一地，嘴里不住的求饶，如果不是被绑着，我想他可能会配合着跪下的……声呐等级越来越高，高强度的声呐使里面的男人眼珠外突，嘴巴大张，肛门脱垂，还带出了一点大肠，很是无趣。朱一龙已经在太妃椅上坐了两个小时了，显然没有一点儿惊喜，这使他不由的皱起了眉头，小尧看着自家主子的脸色，瞬间觉得自己整整一个星期准备的节目完全没有得到肯定，忽然脖子一缩，感觉脑袋可能是要搬家了，转头向那边的人递了一个眼色，准备把今晚压轴大戏拿出来。

 

 

        玻璃房里被很快的打扫干净，推进来了一个青年男子，与之前那些人不同，这个人尤其安静乖巧，不吵不闹不哭，眼皮微微下垂，看着委屈极了，让人忍不住马上把他欺负哭。朱一龙隔着玻璃板，唇角勾了勾，眼睛一眨不眨的看着对面的男人。

 

 

        开始了……医生拿着手术刀，挑开男子的衬衣露出锁骨，在胸部开始下刀，切口不大，也很浅，血从伤口出流出来，马上就浸染了雪白的衬衫，男子痛苦的哼了一声，闭上眼睛悄悄的流了一串泪，和身下的血混在了一起。医生也不忙，就是每次一个小切口每次一个小切口，折磨着男子牛奶般的皮肤。

 

 

        小尧觉得眼前什么东西在自己眼皮子底下过去了，并穿透了前面的玻璃，然后医生被正中眉心，倒地而死。一转头自家主子已经不在座位上了……

 

        朱一龙是拿着半杯伏特加进入的玻璃密室，印入眼前的男子，缩在做工精致的椅子上，胸部大敞开，有三条细小好看的切口，在不住的流着血，乳头一只浸了血，一只粉粉的，颜色及淡，挺立着，朱一龙像着魔一样凑近那只粉色的肉粒，肉粒摩擦着他的唇，他微微张开嘴，放那颗坚挺的肉粒进来，舌尖尝到了甜味后逐渐变得更加疯狂，以至于从嘴里抽出肉粒后，它比之前长大了一倍，肿胀变成粉红色……

 

 

        男子听到枪响之后，迷惑的睁开眼睛，一种叫希望的东西，浮现在他的脑袋里，几乎同时，他抬头看到一张极好看的脸，有着优美弧度眼尾的桃花眼，薄薄的花瓣唇，棱角分明的下颌骨，美的颠倒众生，衣冠楚楚的拿着酒水，目光赤裸裸的注视着他，呵……就是这个男人吧，不是要他的命吗？这是你们上帝的世界，要什么我给还不行吗……想到这里，男子不禁低低的冷笑了一声，下一刻却看到自己的乳头被那人舔了去……

 

 

        羞耻使男子别过了头，可灵巧舌头的摩擦配合着与牙齿的压迫，不断的欺负着他的乳头，他虽然快三十岁了，可一直乖乖的在娱乐圈当着歌手，从不沾花惹草，也没有绯闻女友，乳头哪里被人这么欺负过。要不是这一次被朋友拉去不正规的酒吧，被暗网里的买家盯上，送给暗网头目“朱总”当节目礼物，他恐怕从小到大过的都没有受过任何委屈，毕竟，是被家人宠被粉丝宠到大的天才歌手。男子的被生涩但舒服的感觉拉回了现实，忍不住诺诺的叫了一声，换来的却是对方更加变本加厉的咬舐……乎~终于，他的肉粒被肿胀着释放出来了，还拉出一条银丝。

 

 

朱一龙从另一只乳粒上蘸了少许鲜血，混在酒里，随即捏起男子的下巴，把半杯酒灌了下去，大量的酒水从男子果冻般的小嘴里流了出来，刺激着胸口的伤，朱一龙按了遥控按钮，将他手脚的束缚从椅子上释放出来，那男子立刻疼得蜷缩成小小的一团，终于委屈的默默流出泪来，把小脸儿埋在奶白的胳膊里，身子还在微微的发抖……朱一龙忽然觉得，这男子像极了他童年时候的那只猫，竟鬼使神差的伸手摸了摸男子毛茸茸的脑袋，柔声问：“告诉我，你叫什么？”男子不解的抬起受惊的哭红了的眼睛回答“是……白宇~”

 

 

朱一龙抱起那小小的一团，走向卧室，留下惊喜若狂的小尧，幸好幸好，脑袋保住了。

 

 

白宇被扔去卧室的地上，周围跪着几个身材及其火辣的女佣，白宇因为长时间手脚被束缚，从朱一龙怀里下来便摔到了地上，细腻的鼻尖蹭了蹭天鹅绒毛的地毯，随后抬起头来，看向那个高高在上的男人……

 

 

朱一龙从盒子里拿出一串特殊材质的项链，吊坠是一颗直径约一厘米的血红珠子，然后不由分说的戴在了白宇细嫩的脖颈上，当白宇反应过来的时候，凭他一己之力就再也取不下来了，朱一龙见他皱着眉，窝在绒毛地毯上不住的扯着项链，好心提醒他，“宝贝，这个是用磁力吻合住的，吊坠上有定位，所以，轻点扯，皮肤都红了呢，还有，你别想着逃”

 

 

白宇无奈的吸了吸鼻子，放下两只活跃的爪爪，脑袋里飘出一句话“生活，就像被强奸，如果无力反抗，那就好好享受吧……”

 

 

果然，这货就是这么做的。他白宇为什么能在娱乐圈混的风生水起？就是因为过人的适应能力！你以为我是糙汉？我也可以是甜心！你以为我胡子拉碴随性话唠？我也可以诱惑妩媚娇俏可爱！再说了，有趣的灵魂可不是人人都有的！只不过这次确实有点背……

 

 

因为太过优秀，涉猎广泛，白宇早之前就问过度娘，所以，他现在身处国内暗网头目的寝室使他迅速放弃反抗……不是因为他不愿意，而是他清楚的知道，逃生是不可能逃生的，这辈子都不可能的，除非他死了，或者眼前的这个男人放他离开……开玩笑，进了暗网的人，能全身而退的？可能？

 

 

暗网，顾名思义，（不可见网，隐藏网）是指那些存储在网络数据库里、但不能通过超链接访问而需要通过动态网页技术访问的资源集合，不属于那些可以被标准搜索引擎索引的表面网络。所以，在暗网的世界里，你可以进行一切交易，比如：军火枪支弹药、精密的器材、各种毒品、人体器官、奴隶，还有满足一部分人的需求，就比如，一些有钱人想要找到虐杀人类的快感，有些人想要看杀人的视频等等，你可以在这里用最便宜的价格买到你想买到的任何东西，在这里，可能一个人的价格比不上某些人地上的宠物！白宇被抓捕到这里的时候就想过这个问题，他是害怕的，非常害怕，如果可以，他也想跪下来求朱总放过他，饶他一命，可之前一个接一个死去的人他都看在眼里，因为他在后面排队，等待死亡。于是他和自己打了一个赌，他堵那个男人想看不一样的画面，于是，他用尽毕生的勇气，面对变态的医生，面对一条一条的切口，不论多疼多害怕，都绝不出声，换句话说，他是在用无声的独特的忍受，来讨好对面看他被杀的男人……很明显，他成功了！听到枪声响起而他自己没有死的时候，他内心燃起了一种叫希望的东西！他的求生欲从来没有像现在这样强烈！虽然当场没有死去，但定位项链和他眼前的男人使他不住的思考各种可能，他不能让他在这个男人眼前的新鲜感流失的这样快，他必须要让对方知道，他是独特的，有趣的，听话的，有魅力的，他可以为了活着而展现他的万种风情！因为他只是暂时还活着，他还是会随机被赐死，他还年轻，他不想这么早就死去，只要活着，一切都是有希望的不是吗！最重要的是，他怂！他难以想象，死亡是一件多么痛苦绝望的事情！再说了，他读书的时候就是有领导能力的人，对自己要求一直以来也很严格，他一向讨厌那种决定别人命运的不通情理之人，如今却要沦为有钱人的玩物，与此同时他还冒出一个蠢念头--------就算是当玩具，他也是最出色的那一个！白宇缓缓的低下头，开始盯着自己的指尖发呆，但是大脑却没有停下来思考过，按照他的推理，一个身边从来不缺女人，不缺玩具，同时有着至高权利的大美人，是不需要他明晃晃的讨好的！还有就是，他记得，这个人抱他之前，好像说了一句，他像一只猫？What？他堂堂七尺男儿，被另一个男人摸着头说像猫？这像话吗？不过，像猫……就像猫吧……或许，他可以从他喜欢的这个点出发……

 

 

正这样想着，白宇在地毯上缩的更小了，低下头在旁人看不到的地方，咬住牙狠狠的撕大自己胸部的切口，让更多的血流出来，一点一点染红雪白的天鹅绒毛地毯，红的触目惊心。白宇笑了，他突然觉得，自己比原本想的强大！撕裂的疼痛使他身体忍不住的颤抖，但他没有动，静静的趴在地上，像极了等待主人喂食的猫咪！

 

 

然后，白宇的脑袋就被那人粗糙的抬了起来，朱一龙把手慢慢的从白宇的脖子移到下巴，轻轻的摸着他毛茸茸的胡渣，他实在是看着地上缩着的人儿可爱的紧。可白宇当时的内心是崩溃的，他下意识的从朱一龙的手上躲出去，之后，又觉得这操作实在是不太可以活着，又诺诺的抬起头，默默的把自己的下巴放在那人手上……

 

 

这一系列的小动作朱一龙都看在眼里，他就是想看看，这个小东西到底想干什么，他可越来越好玩了。

 

 

“过来，取悦他”朱一龙把西装裤扔在一旁，向白宇吩咐。

 

 

白宇：……

 

 

白宇哀怨的看了一眼朱一龙后，默默的爬了过去……没错，他要脸，但是他更想要命，试问有几个人面对这样的死亡凝视，还能高歌“什么我自横刀向天笑，去留肝胆两昆仑，什么宁为玉碎，不为瓦全”他妈妈从小就教育他，男子汉就要能屈能伸，对，能屈能伸，能屈……

 

 

白宇和小小龙对视了……小小龙兴奋的跳了跳，和他表示欢迎，白宇顿时就想转头去找他妈妈，小小龙虽然还是软乎乎的，但已经是他两倍的尺寸了……他忽然在想，这位总裁大人是从小吃啥长大的，他一定要问清楚，看看现在补还来得及吗！想着想着，他都不知道是该接着心疼他自己的贞操还是该接着羡慕如此粗壮的男根了。

 

 

然后，他盯着小小龙好一会，还是觉得无从下口，从哪儿开始呢，我的天～然后他从小小龙那里探出头用更加哀怨的眼神看了他总裁大人一眼，接着开始伸出粉红的舌尖，舔了舔那人的大腿根部……然后他看见，小小龙又跳了跳接着跟他表示欢迎……

 

 

白宇一只小手撑在地上，另一只小手紧紧抓着朱一龙扣的一丝不苟的黑衬衫，小小龙的开心的反应貌似使白宇对它有了很大的兴趣，白宇好奇的又舔了舔小小龙，这回，小小龙胀大了一些，白宇的唇本来就生的肉肉的，软嘟嘟的像果冻，确实是适合含一些什么东西，就比如粗壮的性器。

 

 

朱一龙听着额角的青筋快乐的跳着，终于被眼前跪着的小家伙折磨的快要疯掉了，他实在没有理智接着看着身下的人和自己现在正在充血的性器互动了。“乖，含进去”朱一龙听见自己的声音有些颤抖。

 

 

白宇听话的含了进去，然后他就觉得，那条男根在自己的嘴里疯狂的胀大，白宇就算把嘴张到最大，也依然能感觉到男根与自己的唇紧致的摩擦，撕扯的他唇角马上就开始疼的不行，他开始挣扎，想把男根吐出来，因为再不弄它出来，他就觉得自己的嘴唇快要裂开了，粉红的小舌头被硕大的性器压在下面，动弹不得，嘴巴从来没有这么酸过，快要不是自己的了。而小小龙兴奋的从前段吐出晶莹的液体，吐在那粉红的小舌头上……

 

 

“呜呜呜 ……唔……”

 

 

“没有我的允许，不准停下来！嘴巴张大点儿！”朱一龙抽出裤子上的皮带，照着翘着屁股卖力工作的男人抽了过去。

 

 

“唔……呜呜呜，嗯～”白宇张着嘴巴，嘴里的口津因为不能吞咽，而流了出来，和身上的伤口融为一体，更让他发愁的事，他已经把那条男根送到喉头了，可他却只含住了约三分之一，他试着往喉头里面送了送，马上生理的干呕是喉咙缩紧了些，眼睛不由自主的留下累来，他正想稍微缓一缓，没想到身上的人直接用手按着他的脑袋插进了喉咙里。直到这时，白宇似乎感受到了死亡来临前的恐惧，一种无法言说的窒息感占据了他的大脑，他的嘴巴被迫的大张着，舌头更是早就被操的没有知觉，喉咙现在被布满青筋的性器不断的抽插，他甚至能感觉到，自己的脖颈上有性器突出来的痕迹，他相信，只要他去摸一下，就可以从外面摸到在他脖颈内上下抽插的男根……他无声的干呕抗拒着喉咙里的异物，可这条异物却越发兴奋，越发开心……不知道过了多久，终于，他在自己觉得快要没有呼吸的时候，一股热热咸咸的白浊液体射在了他的嘴里，在那人的注视下，乖乖吞去喉中……

 

 

其实这也不怪朱一龙，朱一龙本来想着，只让他把小小龙伺候好了，然后就在下面做的，可跪着的那人，果冻小嘴，肉肉的唇瓣被他布满青筋的肉棒操弄的时候，随着肉棒的进进出出，两片肉唇也被操的卷进翻出，越来越肿胀，越来越红润，小嘴不堪重负，还在不断的流着口津，如此诱人的风景，他真的忍不住，想到这里，朱一龙刚发泄完的阴茎又一次抬起了头，身下人似乎也注意到了这一点，惊恐的眨巴着眼睛，绝望的看着小小龙，完全没有了之前至死如归的觉悟～


	2. 盛宠

咚咚咚……  
“朱总，何小姐和他父亲来了”  
小尧这个助理当的着实不容易，头得时刻栓在裤腰带上，但工资确实是高，小尧转了转眼睛，十分不愿意打断他家主子和新宠物的友好互动。

 

朱一龙随后一把抓过裤子一边给自己胡乱套上一边冲着门吼：“让她进来”

 

紧接着一个打扮艳丽，踩着十厘米高跟鞋的女人迎着笑进来了，也不晓得那对假胸和下面的假臀是在哪里做的，只看见随着女人的移动，像几个排球，在那里有规律的晃动，听说为了要个蜂腰，专门去把第十一和第十二根肋骨切断了，朱一龙翘着腿靠在沙发上挠有兴致的看着胸前的那两颗排球和极短的裙子，思考着一会自己可能会看到什么颜色的内裤。

 

不过，这个姓何的女人可能马上就笑不出来了，因为她在朱总的私人场所大晚上的看到另一个小美人儿，而且还是个男人……她今天晚上会和他父亲来商量自己和朱总的婚礼，这件事朱总前一周就知道了的，可眼前的这一幕又是什么玩意儿？这位何大小姐不由得皱了皱眉。

 

不过这位何大小姐马上调整好自己的心情，接着就嗲嗲的声音溢出喉部“朱总～外面堵车，晓霖来迟了，您……久等了吧～”说着微微欠身，表示行礼。

 

朱一龙顺手把她揽进怀里，手从女人裙摆下探了进去“呵～不穿内裤？够骚何晓霖！我喜欢～”朱一龙摸着女人被剃得异常光滑的下体，凑近那女人的耳根说到，也不知是在夸她还是怎样。

 

白宇：……

 

白宇本来想着自己可能会今晚死在朱一龙的床上，却不料大救星说到就到，可眼前的这个女人，emmmm……白宇觉得，她不太行……不管论骚还是论美貌还是论身材还是……  
白宇晃了晃脑袋，决定打消他目前的想法。

 

地上跪坐着一位小美人，实在是无法被忽视，何晓霖眼神悄悄瞟了过去，那男子唇红齿白，身体纤长，骨相极美，胸部大敞着，被血浸着，红的着眼，美的触目惊心。只见他一会像是在思考什么，一会又摇头晃脑，一会儿勾唇浅笑，一会微微皱眉，沉浸在自己的小世界里无法自拔，那个肉肉的下唇被他的小粉舌尖和上唇配合着嗦进放出，看着好想把她欺负哭，然后让他给自己舔舔哪里。想着想着，她的下体竟然流出白水来，堵的好难受，想被什么东西捅开才痛快。

 

“伯父，您看我这记性，一看见您宝贝女儿，就被她迷的七荤八素的，啥也顾不着了，这不，您快请坐……李婶，上茶”  
何晓霖的思想被朱总的声音突然打断，不自觉的摸了摸鼻子

 

何父象征性的笑了笑，捏着西装领带迅速坐下。他何经理也一把年纪了，管理中国区域暗网商业运行的30％，去到哪里都是被各种捧着，可眼前的这位朱总，虽年纪轻轻，可当初他一个人人喊打的小混混，身无分文意外之下乱入暗网圈，用自己的命当筹码，行事果断狠辣，不到三年，就爬到了中国区域暗网的顶层。  
毕竟是做这行的，所以前总裁一生断情绝爱，去世前这位姓朱的小伙子是他唯一看中的继承人，说是把暗网的未来交给他放心，毕将风生水起！

 

何父咬咬牙，要不是为了她女儿和儿子的未来，他才不来受这种委屈，这朱总很明显把他父女俩当玩具啊……何父瞅了一眼地上惨兮兮的小美人儿白宇，又无比担心的看了看朱一龙怀里的女儿，内心泪流满面……

 

也不知是怕白宇看见什么男欢女爱的刺激战场，还是嫌弃他毁了谈论婚事的喜庆场面，反正最后朱大总裁一个眼神甩过去，他就被那个叫小尧的帅哥带到了三楼一个上好的房间。按理说，他朱大总裁的私人别墅怎么能让他一个小宠物住进来呢，那他即将要娶的女人住哪儿？白宇摸着豪华的大床，碎碎念中。

 

然后，我们的白甜甜就提前进入老年生活间断……也不知道为什么，之后的几天里，这栋别墅除了一老管家和各种女佣外再没别的人进来，也没任何人出去，当然包括他自己～  
最多吧就是放他去那个相当于公园的后花园去转转，但是那个大门，想都不要想……  
白宇缩了缩鼻子，撇撇嘴，清了清嗓子，接着开始冲着后面跟了一推的小女佣和那个老管家开始嚎～“你们都给我滚远点儿”

 

他白宇天生的优势就是心大、爱美人，你们竟然以为我会逃跑？这种地方是我能凭一己之力逃的出去的人吗？也太高估我了胆子了吧……我不就是去花园看看风景嘛，至于一步也不落的跟着吗？浪费我的好心情……  
后面一推众人很识趣的停下了脚步，然后白宇很满意的嗯了一声，翘翘胡子欢快的往前走，身后一推众人赶忙跟上。

 

白宇简直被气得完全没了脾气。

 

其实这些小东西们还是很有用的，不得不说，这几百号漂亮女佣确实厉害，个个儿都会做饭，会包扎处理伤口，每天打扫得别墅一尘不染，会跳舞，情商还高，性格还好，重点都是原装的小美人儿，各有各的美，绝不重复。但胆子是小的很，别问他为啥知道的，因为他试过。有一次一个小妹妹给他处理胸口的伤，被他捏着下巴调戏了一下，那姑娘立马给他跪下，眼泪刷刷的就下来了，说是求他放过，她会死的很惨……然后白甜甜就老实巴交的眨巴着眼睛，乖乖坐床上等换药。

 

他都觉得最近自己以肉眼可见的速度圆了。也没有办法，好吃的是在太多了，他又一直是个小吃货，之前有他经纪人管着，虽说每天都吃很多，但起码不是一刻不停的吃啊……白宇往嘴里扔进一颗眉清目秀的乌梅，忽然又酸溜溜的想起那个朱大美人现在肯定在和那个死女人在一起亲亲我我，想到这里，白宇又往嘴里塞了两颗乌梅，瞪大眼睛认真的嚼着，鼓着小腮帮子翘着毛绒绒的胡子。因为可能一次塞三颗，太满了，小嘴溜出点儿乌梅果肉，管家看了乐呵呵笑的眼睛更小了，拿出提前为白先生准备的小手帕递了过去，瞬间有种养儿子的即视感……

 

唉～又要吃饭了呢～  
白宇从凉亭上下来，迎着夕阳领着一干众人准备回室内，顺便给他们讲他在外面时候有趣的小事情，欢欢喜喜，好不热闹～

 

就这种坐吃等死的日子也不知道是过了多久，久到白宇都快觉得自己智商都低了好几个等级，好像连生存能力都快丧失了，他都怀疑那个朱大美人是不是忘了他这个小宠物的时候，朱一龙再一次踏进这栋别墅，果然，人还是不能太闲……

 

大概是一个阳光明媚的中午，白宇宝贝终于舍得睁开炯炯有神的眼睛，胡乱用小爪子在脸上抹了几把，穿上提前准备好美美的天价衣服，像往常一样去洗漱一通之后准备下去让众位美人儿传膳，可当他下去一楼客厅的时候就瞬间傻眼了。他的朱美人儿回来了，不过不是只有他一个人，还有那个姓何的女人。白宇突然觉得自己鼻头儿酸酸的，他这个小宠物还没有被正主玩一天就被扔在这里半个月，门口门口不让出，还见不到朱大美人，好不容易等来，却要看他们新婚夫妻恩爱，这都是什么事儿，他白宇在这里的存在价值到底是什么……白宇越想越委屈，干脆就抱着自己在那儿哭。他白宇作为家里最小的孩子，从小对各种撒娇了然于胸，什么情绪都表现在脸上，平时只要他一暼嘴开始闹的时候，全家都得顺着他，长大以后离开家出去工作，粉丝们更是把当宝贝一样捧在手里，各种宠着，导致他本来挺聪明一小孩儿，时刻告诉自己要心里要有点儿城府，最后被惯得成了一个温柔可爱沙雕贱萌善良的傻白甜……白宇再一次拿起他的小爪爪开始抹泪，越抹越想家，想找妈妈，呜呜呜呜呜呜……他今天的隔离白涂了……

 

朱一龙寻着声音看过去，就看见自家猫咪坐在台阶上靠着扶手在哪儿一抽一抽的哭，嘴角不自觉的扬起，最近这些天，他为了这个糟心的婚礼真的是烦透了，但这个女人的父亲控制着的30％的商品流通，管辖范围又是港口，地理位置优越，他不得不把他女儿娶回来……好不容易忙完，就迫不及待的回来看自家小宠物来了，这个小家伙的确有趣的紧，他还害怕小家伙在家里想不开寻死觅活，这次回来听管家说白先生还在睡觉的时候，他就觉得这家伙心是真的大，抬头看了看已经中午的太阳，嘴角抽了抽……

 

朱一龙走过去拍了摸了摸白宇的头，这货慢半拍的像个树袋熊似的，扒在朱一龙身上，在昂贵的西装上开始抹泪和鼻涕...  
“哥哥～呜呜呜呜……哥...哥哥……”朱一龙突然一点脾气都没了，就拍着背给他顺气。

 

孤儿院里的小孩儿虽然各有各的难处，各有各的可怜，可这些孩子们对外界排外思想很是强烈，而朱一龙当时又是那个地方年纪最小的，为了一些食物玩具，他可没少被别的小孩子们欺负，而院长似乎也见惯了这种场面，也从来不管。终于朱一龙又一次被同伴陷害后当众责罚，不给吃饭站一晚后，开始离院出走。以后他就开始学习抢东西，开始卖命的打架，最后被几个人贩子买到了暗网圈。面对这里血腥的杀戮，他无论多害怕，身体抖的多厉害，都坚决不求饶，可能是因为一股傲气，可能是觉得自己活够了，可能是觉得生死对于他都无所谓。却意外被前总裁赏识，因为他一向说一不二，身材健壮能打，智商又高，做事儿果断狠辣，这里的人都怕他，可这位小东西竟然挂在他身上……他有那么一瞬间觉得，自己这双沾满血的双手，配不上这个跟他哭闹的小男孩儿。

 

当他在玻璃密室外看到白宇浑身发抖却依旧倔强不肯求饶的白宇时，眼前有一种叫光的东西出现了，就像当年他母亲为了改嫁把他扔在孤儿院的那个中午一样，自那以后，这种光再也没有出现过，直到他看到这个干净的大男孩。

 

朱一龙低头看着白宇红红的眼尾，实在觉得可爱的紧，他可能理解了半个月前把白宇欺负哭时当时的自己了。可能就是单纯的想把他欺负哭，然后再把所有的糖果都给他，再哄他笑。朱一龙顿时觉得自己疯了……心里一个悸动，俯身吻上了男孩儿的眼尾。

 

我们白宇大宝贝一个颤抖，瞬间结束了他长达二十分钟的哭泣，从朱一龙身上下来……马上就怂了……

 

然后接下来的时间，朱一龙满脸黑线的看着白宇大口大口的吃肉喝果汁，再一次感叹怎么可以如此心大……

 

开玩笑，他白宇是谁啊，他可是从小被各种宠大的小可爱，他刚开始还试探性的像树袋熊一样挂在朱一龙身上，这个男人竟然没有排斥他，反而有一种宠溺的成分在里面，再加上他最近半个月更是被宠坏了，舌头也被养叼了，洗澡都是无花瓣不欢的，他似乎觉得这里的人并没有想象中的坏，然后就更加有恃无恐了。当他的小爪爪拿起第三块排骨的时候，半个月前那个晚上的场景飘在了他的眼前，接着这货顿了顿，放下排骨，缩了缩鼻子，走了……

 

朱一龙：……

 

“一龙～我想喝”  
“叫朱总！”朱一龙打断何晓霖的话！  
何晓霖低头盯着自己拿筷子的手指发呆。她们大婚的晚上，被眼前的这个男人以工作的理由，彻夜未归，据说那天晚上开会朱总的心情很差，整个会议室的元老们大气也不敢出，生怕一不小心，当天就变成了自己的忌日。

 

“是～朱总”  
何晓霖抬头，看着朱一龙走向卧室的背影发呆。

 

“潇洒如我最近却变得有点敏感  
半小时收不到你讯息就会坐立不安  
都说别爱的太满 这道理知易行难  
我还挺乐意享受这份甜中微酸  
你的笑像西瓜最中间那一勺的口感  
点亮了一整个夏天 星空也为你斑斓  
我不会深情款款上演什么套路桥段  
我的爱纯粹简单～”

 

没错，就是我们的大才子白宇先生，怂且乖的滚回自己房里后开始拿起吉他唱起歌来，他承认他是有私心的，他就是想让楼下的朱大美人听见，哼……有了女人又怎样，了不起啊，他白宇比那个女人优秀好几倍呢，朱美人！我的！！  
他白宇从小到大要什么东西没有啊，哪里受过这种委屈，真的是，还得跟别人抢美人……

 

朱一龙寻着声音来到白宇这儿，一边听歌，一边从书架上随意拿出一本书，装模作样的看了起来……

 

终于在朱一龙第N次从书里抬起头看白宇的时候，白宇停下了拨动吉他的小手，朝着朱一龙露出一个奶奶甜甜的笑容，随后软软的换了一声“哥哥……你在看书还是看我”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦。


	3. 危险状态

“哥哥 ～ 你……看书还是看我！”随后，白宇伸出奶白的细胳膊，松散的搭在朱一龙的肩上，朝他开出一个灿烂的笑容。

 

朱一龙瞅着近在咫尺的人儿，肉肉的小嘴咧开呈一个优美的弧度，眼睛半眯起来，似乎可以化解所有的阴霾，那腰肢足以用纤细来形容，他一个胳膊就能全部把它圈起来，再往下是稍微兴奋的性器，再往下是笔直细长的腿，最小面是粉粉的脚踝和……等等，朱一龙的眉头跟着皱了一下，随即便把这只小白猫抱起来放回床上。

 

“小白你……唉！怎么不穿鞋？”朱一龙蹲下来双手捧着白宇的脚，试图给刚刚被地板吸走热量的小脚传递些温度。顺便开始把玩打量起这双脚来。白宇生的确实很妙，按理说，身材纤长的身体对应的手脚也会大些，但眼前的这双脚，却很是小巧，白中透着些粉色，脚掌没有硬硬的死皮，依旧是粉粉的软肉，因为在地上站了一小会儿，脚掌的软肉更粉红了。朱一龙用拇指轻轻揉捏脚掌心的时候，可能是生理反应，白宇的五根小指微微弯回去，包住了朱一龙的大拇指。他后知后觉的发现，眼前的大男孩儿，该是多幸福的宝贝啊，一定生长在被爱围绕的地方，一定是在没有打架吵闹和肮脏的血腥味的地方，一定是……

 

而他自己是多么不堪，他的父母都嫌弃他，不要他，他身边几乎没有能信得过的人，他一直坚信一句话“强大到无往不利”，他也是这么做的！这些年他以为他的躯壳足够坚硬，却在如此美好的大男孩儿面前这样不堪一击！可能，就是从玻璃密室里他那倔强的反应开始？还是从被迫含着他的下身的那副性感模样开始？或者是从刚刚那个如沐春天的笑容开始！

 

情不知所起，却一往而深。

 

白宇的脚被朱一龙有些粗糙的手握着，难免有些痒痒，就慢慢的挣脱出来，把自己缩回大床上去。

 

朱一龙从一团白色的被子中找出小孩儿的脑袋，俯身吻了上去，男孩儿的小舌头敏感的很，被他的舌触碰到后，就颤巍巍的躲回自己的小嘴儿里，再也没出来过，朱一龙也不急，轻轻的吻过唇又拉到胸前的肉粒，很挺，色及淡，也很甜，朱一龙恋恋不舍的放开后，开始解男孩儿的裤子，薄薄的花瓣样的唇停在那根可爱范粉的性器上，含了进去……

 

“嗯……啊～哥哥～不是这样的，小白应该……啊……”白宇揪着被子，兴奋到全身都在抖……

 

乎～终于，释放出来的刺激使他低声抽泣起来，埋进软软的被子里，委屈极了。朱一龙走的时候还告诉他，今晚过来侍寝！

 

于是，晚上早早的吃完饭，白宇就冲进浴室，准备把自己好好收拾一下，毕竟，大姑娘上轿头一回，他尽然有些兴奋和害怕。不过他那个女人确定不会来找事儿吗？这想法也就在白宇脑袋里持续了几秒，接着就甩甩脑袋，开始自己的霸业。

 

一进浴室，他就开始脸红！1000ml的冰牛奶，灌肠液，长相精致的肉棒玩具，皮鞭……

 

白宇忍着痛用灌肠液清晰了好多遍，又把冰牛奶分两次，一次500ml灌入肠道，接着开始清晰外面的皮肤口腔，等着一切都完成的时候，他都差不多累瘫了，第一次洗自己的里面，第一次把手指插进自己的菊花口，他对着浴室的镜子，竟然有一瞬间觉得可以用淫乱来形容自己。

 

他忍着疲惫，去衣柜找了一个黑衬衫，黑衬衫还有些大，他就去把衬衫夹也穿了上，固定在腿上。隔着镜子，他轻轻抚摸着自己，从唇到喉结到腿上的皮质的固定在腿上的东西，露出了一个颠倒众生的笑容。之后他满意的将自己送进大床里，一边等哥哥，一边想想接下来应该怎么侍寝，后来竟迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

 

朱一龙去开会了。从朱一龙接到晚上要去公司开会的电话时，何晓霖就心里有了一个让她自己兴奋的想法。很晚了，朱一龙说，就不会回来了，让她自己早点休息！正好！新婚之夜你都不愿意回来，我左右不了你，我还不能玩你的玩具吗？何晓霖一想到白宇这个小美人儿，就满是欢喜！你走了，那个小美人充其量就是一个宠物，我作为这个家的女主人，服侍我不是理所当然吗？更何况，我想得到他很久了。

 

何晓霖推开白宇房间门的时候，那个小美人儿正在睡觉，一条腿露出被子，腿毛被剃的干干净净，再往上，她稍稍扯开被子，下身的毛也被修剪的整整齐齐，还有淡粉色的菊花口，她想着，那乳头一定也是淡粉色的，这样想着，她拉着被子的手往上移了移，果然！印证了她的想法。

 

白宇觉察到有人进来，以为是朱一龙，迷迷糊糊的伸长自己的胳膊，勾着对方，软软甜甜嗯一句“你来啦～”说罢，看向对方，很显然，白宇对新闯入的这个女人还没有做好心理准备，他以极快的速度，撒开对方，把自己躲进被子里，皱着眉吼“你给我滚出去！”

 

显然何晓霖除了朱一龙，没有被任何人这样子吼过“你知道为什么朱总把你一个小宠物留在这里吗？就是为了伺候我们，我作为这个家的女主人，让你做什么你就得给我做什么！”

 

“我龙哥呢？”白宇不耐烦的看向她，并不准备理这个暴躁的疯女人的鬼话。

 

“他啊，他在别的美人儿那里睡觉呢！他一直就是这样，从来不会爱上谁！他还让你今晚好好伺候好你的女主人，要不然，不听话就会像其他宠物一样被一枪杀了！”何晓霖有些歇斯底里，把所有么怨气都撒在白宇身上，连一个低贱的性奴也敢吼她了吗？这里还有一个人把她当女主人看待吗？还有那个老管家和她说话时不死不活的样子，！我迟早要让他生不如死然后收拾东西滚蛋。

 

白宇见女人并没有打算走的迹象，就准备下去把她弄走，但白宇刚要动，忽然觉得自己一点力气都使不上，又无力跌回被子里。“你对我做了什么？”

 

“也没怎么，就刚刚趁你睡着，喂了你一口迷药喔～对了，还是我亲口喂的！你这个贱人睡着了还吸着我的舌头不放！  
“一会儿你就会求我，因为它需要我”说罢，她摸了摸白宇粉白的那根东西，爱不释手。

 

何晓霖把自己的衣服早就脱的不剩下什么了，她托起自己的一个假胸，就开始往白宇嘴里塞！因为白宇的反抗，她就把他绑在了床上，还拿着朱一龙的枪，抵在白宇的脑袋上以此威胁！

 

白宇皱着眉，舌尖不情愿的吸着乳头，那对假胸快要把他埋了，他需要空气，需要呼吸。

 

“嗯～哈啊……用力，你这个……小骚货，还给你姑奶奶装清高！”说罢她把自己的乳头从白宇嘴里拔了出来，之后骑坐在白宇的脖子上，把自己湿湿的下体塞进白宇嘴里！

 

早已流水不停的下体触碰到白宇的舌头，水流的更凶了，白宇的唇已经很肿了，嘴里，下巴，脖子上到处都是，其中掺杂了白宇的口津和那女人下面的白水。

 

药物的作用来了……白宇难耐的扭了扭身体，闷哼了几声，手被绑着，只能依靠身体摩擦其他物体来缓解这种难熬的感觉，的确，他只是一个低贱的奴隶，尽管这些天那些人都宠着他，但这并不能改变事实，这个疯女人说，他看中的那个朱大美人是不会爱上任何人的，他的龙哥说今晚会要了他，他当时还自己开心了好久，把自己的真心和身体洗干净打包送出来，可他却在别的美人那里留宿，也对，他没有资格要求那么多，他只是一个宠物而已。想到这里，忽然觉得，自己在这里没有了生存的价值，下一秒，他狠狠的咬住那个女人糜烂的被玩坏了的黑黑的下体肉口……

 

“啊……！”一声凄厉的惨叫之后，女人彻底被他惹怒了！怒睁着眼睛，把枪上了膛！

 

白宇绝望的闭上眼睛，等待死亡的来临！眼泪配合着落了下来，打湿红红的眼尾。许久不见动静的白宇重新睁开眼睛。

 

“是想死吗？谁给你的权利！”皮带被抽在身上的感觉白宇体会过一次，上回朱一龙只是象征性的吓吓他，动作并不大，并不像这次，看来，白宇是真的把这个女人气坏了。

 

白宇的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度红了，一道一道的红色印子合着皮带毫不留情的抽在白宇的身上，照应着此时白宇的绝望的心情。可下身却不知羞耻的立了起来，他想要白天的那张花瓣唇，他还想要那淡淡烟草味儿的粗糙的舌头，来宠爱他的下身，它正颤巍巍的吐出一些液体，又流去腿的内侧，流到固定在腿部衬衫夹的皮圈上。

 

“嗯～龙哥……龙……哥哥，要……小白难受～呜呜呜……要我，求求你……快，回来，哥哥……哥哥……啊……！痛！呜呜呜呜……哥哥！”药效比想象中的强烈，下体无法释放，后穴洗澡的时候刚被自己玩儿过，现在尤其敏感，竟然开始往出渗晶莹的肠液。白宇咬着下唇，默默的忍受着！

 

“小骚货！你看看你自己现在这个贱样儿，比女人的水都多！”啪！皮带又跟着抽了上去！“你说姐能不能把你这个贱货抽射了？呦，后面的洞也开始流水了呢！ ” 说着朝那个窄小圆润的屁股抽了过去！啪……啪……啪……啪……

 

“呜呜呜……啊！别……别碰那里！要……要！不，嗯～哈啊，你这个死变态……女人，啊……哥哥……”敏感的后穴被皮带抽过去，似有若无的划过穴口，沾着穴口的淫液，手被束缚住的白宇受到前所未有的刺激，被压迫感，屈辱感，和药性的刺激，使白宇的下身肿胀到一定程度之后，射了出来！白浊的精液射在宽大的床上和凑近白宇的那个女人。

 

何晓霖缓慢而色情的伸长舌头，舔了舔射在自己脸上的液体，稍咸，腥味很淡，这是她吃到过最好吃的精液……

 

白宇的前面是解决了，可后穴却痒的厉害，他想起半个月之前，被哥哥逼迫着吃下的那根大肉棒，穴口的水流得更加厉害。

 

“宝贝～你的哥哥救不了你，今天你必须乖乖的服侍我，要不然，我会把你绑了藏起来，让你永远见不着你的哥哥！放弃吧，你哥哥今晚不会回来的，你喊破喉咙也没有用！”何晓霖语气极慢的跟白宇一字一顿的说。

 

“谁说我今晚一定不回来的？”朱一龙开完会就已经进晚上十一点了，不过比他想象中的要早一些，刚好，他有时间开车回家陪他的小猫，他的小白猫一定在等他，或许在打着哈切怨他还不回来，或许已经睡着了，可万万没想到，一上来就看到这样一幕……他的小白猫全身都湿了，腿上蹭满了白色的液体，粉色的柱身无精打采的聋拉着脑袋，后穴却流水流的更凶了，充血肿胀的唇 时不时的呻吟出声，微眯着眼睛嘴里不住的喊着“哥哥……”

 

何晓霖一哆嗦，大脑只有一个反应，完了……她本来想趁着朱总开会不在的空挡，来完一下他的玩具，然后再威胁这个小宠物，让他闭嘴不要告诉朱总，没想到被抓了个现成的！她的父亲好不容易把他送到朱家，万一一怒之下被扔出去，她怎么给她父亲交代？“朱……朱总，晓霖不是……是这个骚货，就是这个小骚货他勾引我，朱总，他还骂我，我就替您教训他一下，让他好好找找做宠物的自觉……”何晓霖声音越来越小，揪着自己的手指头，颤抖着哭了出来。

 

“你先给我滚出去，明天再收拾你！”朱一龙的眼睛都在白宇身上，头也不回的说……

 

“是～”何晓霖有些心虚的扣上门，心如死灰！朱总的手段，她知道，有一次一个手下不听命令，被绑起来后，一天一刀，流血过多绝望而死……朱总现在越是平静，越是危险！他的东西，不喜欢别人碰，包括玩具，完了……她完了……

 

“哥哥！呜呜呜，哥哥，痛～”

 

“哪里痛？腿上吗？”朱一龙抚摸着细白修长的大腿上的红痕，柔声问，另一只手解开那两只绑着的嫩白的手腕。哥哥一会给你上药。，不哭……

 

“嗯～哥哥你不要不理小白，呜呜呜，不要去找别的小姐姐，呜呜呜，哥哥说今晚会要了小白，可是哥哥骗我”小白哭的上气不接下气。

 

“宝贝，哥哥没有去找别人，哥哥刚刚去开会了，走的急，下午没告诉你，这不是回来陪小白了吗？对不起宝贝，哥哥来迟了…让你受委屈了…”一边说一边安抚着怀里的小白猫。

 

失去束缚的胳膊，软绵绵的缠上对方，药效持续折磨着白宇，“难受～嗯～要……想要……呜呜……唔，哥哥”

 

朱一龙听着他像小猫样的哭腔，在自己耳边呻吟着，忍了好久的理智终于彻底没了，朱一龙低头把身下人那根射过的软绵绵的粉色肉棒含进嘴里，把沾在阴茎上的精液吃干净后，终于开始照顾那早已泛滥成灾的后穴。粗糙的舌头舔过穴口，穴口用张合来表示对那条舌头的欢迎！

 

“嗯～乎……啊！用力……对，哥哥……就是这儿，进来啊，求你了，求哥哥的舌头进来，啊～不啊啊啊，不要咬，呜呜呜呜呜，不要了，小白不要了……”

 

“不要了？”朱一龙把舌头从那紧致的穴口抽出来，并停止咬后穴的粉肉！

 

“不，不是，不对，哥哥，你坏死了”

 

“到底是不是？嗯？想要哥哥的肉棒进来吗？告诉哥哥”朱一龙把食指插进肉洞里，抽插着坏笑……

 

白宇没想到对方这么直接的问这种问题，不由得脸红着支支吾吾的回“想要～求哥哥……快插进来吧，小白想要”说着摇了摇自己的臀瓣，带出后穴的一些淫丝……

 

“想要什么？说清楚！”朱一龙在臀瓣上轻轻拍了一下。

 

“要……要哥哥的……嗯～进来，求你了，小白受不了了……”

 

“乎～坐起来，张嘴，乖～含进去，张大嘴宝贝，对！”朱一龙把床上的人扶起来，并不打算直接给他和痛快！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦。


	4. 被上了

白宇把朱一龙的那东西塞进去的时候并没有很费力，他也就是对着小小龙亲了亲，放进嘴里给舌头舔了舔，拿充血的小嘴吸了吸，然后就感受到那根东西在他嘴里以惊人的速度，长大了……这个感觉和第一次和小小龙对峙时一模一样，唇角快裂开了，它有随时撕裂的迹象，白宇想把这根东西拔出来，确实～有些困难，尤其是前面的胀大的龟头……

 

终于，白宇皱着眉，缓缓把它吐出来，泪兮兮的看着朱一龙，他的后穴承受不住了，肠液不住的流在他此时跪着的脚踝上。“唔～哥哥……”白宇用两只胳膊抱着朱一龙其中一条结实的大腿，拿脑袋蹭着撒娇“含不住，哥哥的太大了……下……下面可以吗？小白有乖乖听话，洗～洗的很干净的”

 

“会……很疼吗？”白宇从大腿根部抬起头来，眨巴着眼睛问身上的美人。

 

朱一龙把跪着的人儿捞起来，平稳的放回床上，拉起他其中一根修长的细腿，轻轻的吻了一下那脚踝，接着扶着巨物朝那粉粉的穴口挤了进去。

 

“啊！不行，痛，呜呜呜呜……裂了，不可以～嗯～太大了，哥哥！慢……慢点儿……”白宇拼命的摇着头，看得出来是在用整个生命拒绝。

 

朱一龙看着那个变形的穴口，可怜巴巴的大张着，只含进去自己的龟头，那人的肛口一直在收缩，排斥着他的巨物，朱一龙感觉自己额角的青筋实时的冒了出来。  
“乖，宝贝，一会儿就不痛了！放松……”朱一龙准备暂时忍着停止下身的动作。俯下身，安慰着亲吻这只不住扭动的白小猫，摸着那头微卷的毛发，并试图舔干净脸上咸咸的眼泪。“不哭哦～小白不哭”朱一龙柔声细语的说。

 

白宇努力睁开哭到模糊的眼睛，摸上朱一龙的腰，微微抬起头，凑近那薄薄的花瓣唇，把自己肿胀的唇送了上去。他的后穴又开始流水了，不，准确的说是穴口被撑开口，后穴完全没有任何顾忌的流的更多了，确实，水……太多了！借着润滑和持续不断的药效，痒的他不止是穴口，还有他的心里……白宇难耐的抬起下身，两条腿缠上对方结实的腰，把自己一寸一寸的往上送……

 

索吻已经让朱一龙快疯了，更何况是这种程度的刺激。  
“小妖精！”朱一龙放开咬着那张果冻唇，下身猛地一挺，贯穿到底。

 

“啊……！慢……慢点儿……哥哥～”

 

“哈啊……唔～快，不……深，再深一……啊……”

 

“肏我，嗯～等，等一下，会不会肏烂了”

 

“哥哥……那个，女人～嗯……会不会听见”

 

朱一龙：……

 

这操心的事儿还真多，朱一龙扶着那人的腿，大力的肏着身下这个逐渐放荡的男人，惩罚着他的不专心，穴口的白水流的到处都是，每一次相撞的水声和移开后拉出来的淫丝异常萎靡色情。

 

小穴一阵收缩之后，白宇瘫在床上，可朱一龙的阴茎依然挺立胀大，留在白宇的体内，留恋着小穴的温度，不愿出来。他只好把软绵绵的那人抱起来，开始新一轮的抽插……

 

也不知是过了多久，朱一龙终于把充斥在性器里的精液射了出来，白宇早已快晕死过去，最后疼痛的感觉都不明显了，只是麻木的感受着自己的洞被操进来，拉出去……嘴里也只会哼哼唧唧有气无力的叫唤。

 

朱一龙弯腰把他抱起来走进浴室，又重新洗干净这具无力的身体后，转头把他抱回自己的卧室。

 

第二天吧，大概是中午十一二点这个样子，白宇是在朱一龙的卧室里醒来的。他抱着软软香香的香槟色大被子，打了个滚儿然后把自己翻了起来，揉揉眼睛，emmm……腰疼，头疼，腿疼，屁股疼……低头瞅着自己青青紫紫的伤痕，大大小小的草莓印，然后他迅速摸了自己一把后穴，嗯……凉凉，看来是已经被擦过药了……

 

喔……他睡了朱大美人耶～不，他被朱大美人睡了……不重要啦，反正感觉还不错，话说，做下面的虽然刚开始有些痛，但感受还是特别棒的，每次他一想起那根又粗又长的东西，捅开自己流水骚痒的肉洞就觉得，爽到不行，还不用自己动……躺着享受就行……心里瞬间平衡多了……

 

大厅里，管家擦着头上的汗一边提醒：“爷，何小姐再打下去，怕是会死过去……您要不先回去喝杯茶，咋缓缓再收拾她，您看这都一个上午了”

 

朱一龙看了一眼趴在地上被刑具折磨的皮开肉绽的女人，发话道：“扔出去吧，让他爸爸过来领回去，就说留他一命就当报答他何老爷为暗网做出的贡献，若他的女儿不经允许还敢动我的人，直接赐死……”

 

“是~你们还不快点儿把她拉出去，别脏了爷的眼睛～嘿嘿，爷，那咋要不开饭吧，厨师早做好饭了，白先生想想也饿了，您……”老管家刚讲到白先生，他就瞅见他家主子的脸色稍稍缓和了些，果然……新来的这个小美人儿啊，朱总是真宠啊。

 

白宇忍着各种痛下去把自己收拾了一通，也不下去吃饭，也不去粘着找他的朱大美人，却转头又回了朱一龙的房间～坐床上等，也不晓得是等啥，但白宇就觉得一定能等到啥……

 

“小白～起来了没？下来吃些东西？小白？小……”朱一龙打开房间走了进来。

 

“哥哥～”  
果然！白宇嘟囔着，他就知道，这不就等到了什么嘛！白宇伸长胳膊朝对方要抱抱，朱一龙就顺着他托着臀部抱起来，亲昵的的拍了拍，笑着问：“醒来了都，怎么不下去？”  
白宇眨巴眨巴眼睛，凑近耳垂：“都怪哥哥的太大了～小白疼！走不动路！”

 

朱一龙：……

 

然后白宇就发现这货脸红了，我的天……这么不耐逗？那昨天晚上那么禽兽，也没见……

 

这之后，白宇就更无聊了，之前对这个陌生的环境还有些轻微的生死威胁感，可现在，他的人生忽然一点挑战都没有了。他瞅瞅那只阳台上笼子里吊着的金丝雀，就感觉看到了同类的样子。他还看了马克思主义哲学，英国政治经济学，德国社会主义，还看了达芬奇密码，失落的音符，数字城堡，当然也包括中国的中华上下五千年，明朝那些事儿，纳兰容若词集~甚至其中还翻过朗文字典，新华字典，牛津字典……

 

他记得肖生克当时救赎他自己的时候是几十年如一日不畏幸苦终于打通了一条地下通道，最终获得重生！古代中国还有个那谁头悬梁锥刺股的刻苦寒窗苦读，最终走向人生的辉煌，还有海伦凯勒虽然身体有些缺陷但是依然心里向着光明过着自己的美好生活，白宇后来估摸着貌似哪种情形都不太符合他现在的处境，毕竟他被宠的日渐圆润，手上都有婴儿肥了～就是不能出去……怎么才能出去玩玩呢！他已经好久都没出去过了。久到都快忘了外面是什么样的世界了……

 

“老爷爷，您就让我出去吧，或者您让我去找我龙哥，我想他了！”这已经是白宇一个小时内第三次求老管家放他去找朱一龙了，可能是……朱一龙已经两天没回家了。

 

“白先生，朱总不让您自己随便往出跑的，您就饶了我吧”管家看着白宇因为不开心而怒气冲冲的脸蛋儿，没辙。白先生这几天情绪特别不稳定，他们怎么哄都哄不住。

 

“这又不是随便跑，这是去找我龙哥！你们跟着行了吧！给给给，拿着这根擀面杖！如果我偷跑你就打我！”白宇义愤填膺的说！

 

管家撇撇嘴，他自己也可怜的不行行好不啦，不过看着阵势，觉得今天不给找他的龙哥必定是没完没了，就应了这个磨人的小家伙，管家才答应了，这货就鞋也不穿的赶紧往车里跑，管家只好一边命令司机开车去朱总公司一边提着白宇的鞋往车那边追……这万一跑的快了，磕着碰着哪儿，可不是闹着玩儿的，他一把老骨头，可经不住他家朱总折腾，怕是要丢了性命。

 

白宇终于等到磨磨蹭蹭的老管家上了车，就迫不及待的朝司机手舞足蹈“我们出去啊……我们就买，嗯……我想吃草莓味儿的糖葫芦，你快给我找，我要买一堆，都吃完！不，我给龙哥留一根，见者有份，给司机大哥留一根，给管家爷爷留一根……”白宇一边说着一边还吸溜一声舔了舔自己的嘴唇，好像自己已经吃到糖葫芦一样。

 

司机大哥受宠若惊，朝后视镜儿里的白宇点了点头：“谢谢白先生，嘿嘿嘿，咱家也沾沾先生的甜，开心！”  
管家的手跟着抖了抖：“这……白先生给的……我一定把它吃完！呵呵……呵呵呵……”说着说着笑的又没有了眼睛，露出缺了一颗门牙的嘴……

 

后来就是，我们白宇宝贝终于让司机大哥不知道在哪儿买了满把手的草莓糖葫芦，大概也就七八十来根吧，也不多……大家分一分还是能吃完的……

 

高层会议室内，“沿海走私行为我之前就提到过的，可昨天查到的多出来的二十几颗肾脏为什么也在那批货内被一起运了过来！要不是我们的警察提前查到，万一被国家那边的警察发现了后果你们想到没有！再说了，我们的肾脏都是在对方同意的情况下，一手给钱一边请医生切的，而我最近并没有听到其他国家有卖肾脏的记录！越南，印度等几个经常交易的国家也没有什么风吹草动！这二十几颗肾脏到底从哪里来的？还有就是在运一批货的轮船上走私肾脏要卖到哪里去！这是你们今天晚上要给我交代的事情！说不清楚或者没有一个合理的解释的话，爷就来跟你们玩个游戏！直到你们解释清楚为主！”

 

说着说着，朱一龙从随从医生的箱子里拿出十几个大小不等的针管儿“这是几种剂量不同的麻醉，让我发现了偷偷私运肾脏的人，就来自己抽签决定死前用百分之多少的麻醉剂”配合着他的话还有晃动着手的针筒和扑闪着大眼睛的长睫毛，简直人畜无害，仿佛刚刚暴戾血腥的话语不是出自这人之口，还有一点儿小奶音，只要不看那凶神恶煞的眼神儿，光听声音，还想把这个男孩子抱回家养……

 

一个带眼镜儿的中年男人颤抖着站起来，又没站稳，哆嗦着跪下去，摸了摸自己的地中海造型说：“朱总，那片儿是我管辖范围的……这肾脏之事小的也不清楚，这事儿由我交给我的手下小崔负责，我跟了您这么些年，绝对不对背着您私运东西的，我一定把这事儿查清楚，给您一个交代”

 

“嗯……去，把这个小崔给我叫过来！马上。”朱一龙从皮椅上起身，扫视了一圈低着头不敢说话的人。

 

“报……报告，朱总，小崔来了，我就是，小崔…”

 

“多出来的二十几颗肾脏哪里来的？”朱一龙也不跟话废话，直接了当的问！

 

“咋家轮船途中路过捷埔寨，小的在当地流浪地儿剥下来的”

 

“为什么不上报字据？”朱一龙拿起其中的一根麻醉剂。

 

“这……嘿嘿，小的刚来这儿，这……这不上报都是孝敬您的！您看您身边还缺个跑腿儿的吗？”

 

中年眼镜儿男一副绝望的表情，摸着自己的地中海造型，双眼无神的朝着总裁的那把座椅跪着，一动不动，肯定是在思考，一会儿怎么死。

 

“来……过来选一只你喜欢的～”朱一龙冲小崔招招手，指着各式各样的针筒说。

 

小崔可能到死都不知道，自己每一句话都很诚实，态度如此诚恳，怎么会被打针，还是那种一注射进去就没法呼吸的东西。浓度太高的麻醉剂，会抑制呼吸，机体会因为缺氧而死，可能这是这个小崔死十次都不知道的。

 

“朱总，爷～这小崔是新来的同事，他该死，我这个老东西也该死，但是求您给我一个将功赎罪的机会，我这个老不死的还能为爷打拼啊……”地中海男人声泪俱下，在那儿拼命的磕头，地板上都有了血迹。

 

“嗯……该不该死就看你自己的了，我不会杀你，希望你能抽到一只麻醉浓度低的针筒”说罢，朱一龙把剩下的几只针筒扔在地上。

 

男人擦擦额角的汗，把手心在裤子上用力的搓了搓，硬着头皮开始选地上的几只大小不等的针筒。

 

“先生……您没有预约，您不能……不不，不行，这是朱总会议室，朱总在开秘密回忆，您不能进去，快回来！”朱总秘书穿着高跟鞋用自己的生命在追着前面风一样上去的男孩子，秘密会议被任何人打断，都是相关一干人等陪葬的导火线啊！不行，坚决不行，绝对不行，可那人实在是跑的太快了，还有就是门口那些警察干什么吃的，连个人都拦不住！等等，秘书突然停下脚步，凭她多年的从秘经验，就算是一只蚊子，进出暗网总部也得验明身份，得到许可！或许，根本不是警察拦不住，而是不敢拦……然后她回头看了看老远处他们朱总的私人别墅的老管家，就也猜出一二！不过……朱总好像今天心情不是特别好，秘书不禁开始为前面男孩子祈祷，这简直就是……唉，看你的造化咯～

 

这该拦还是得做作的拦一下的，要不然她这个秘书也不好做呀！这样想着，秘书又朝前追了上去：“先生~先生您不可以进……啊！我的腿”  
确实，秘书还做作的专门摔了一跤……

 

砰……会议室的们被豪无预兆的打开了，地上纠结选那个针筒的男人一惊，两鬓的头发都甩到地中海区域了，一时间特有喜感。下面坐着的一干人等都怕迁怒自己，大气都不出，低头在哪儿乖乖坐着，听到这一响，也是愣了一下，不约而同的看向那个即将倒霉的人！都想知道究竟是谁这么想死！

 

朱一龙从一大推数据报告中抬起头来，不悦的看向来人，右手顺手把枪上了膛，指向来人……没料到来人是他的小白。白宇顶着一颗妹妹头，也不知道从哪儿弄出来的格子衬衫，和一个阔腿短裤，眼角眉稍都带着开心，还抓了满把手的草莓糖葫芦，再往下……朱一龙的眉头皱的更深了。

 

“你怎么不穿鞋，我给你说了多少次了！”

 

众人：……

 

随后，一瘸一拐的秘书跪着进了这个会议室门儿：“朱总，这位先生我……”

 

“出去”朱一龙打断秘书的说话。秘书很开心的提着自己高跟鞋走了，出门下楼的时候碰见气喘吁吁的提着一双鞋的老管家……

 

“哈……哈哈～大家继续啊，哎你们吃糖葫芦吗？草莓味儿的！看，特别大，你跪着干啥？”然后白宇顺手摸了摸对方光秃秃的地中海造型，觉得手感不错，又摸了两把。然后把其中一串糖葫芦怼过去：“给！我请你的，不要客气！”

 

然后白宇就看见这个家伙一边求饶一边磕头，好像刚刚还没有哭来着，这会儿竟然一把鼻涕一把泪的哭开了……

 

白宇：……

 

接着白宇转头看着自家朱大美人儿越来越黑的脸，把枪抢过来扔桌子上，撒娇着朝美人儿缠了上去，终于！朱大美人儿的脸没刚开始那么严肃了。

 

管家跑的上气不接下气了，终于进来了，朝里面行了个礼后规规矩矩的说到：“呼……主……主子好” 说罢把手里提着的一双鞋给递了过去。

 

朱一龙叹了口气，也没个啥办法，只能把正挂在他身上的人儿抱回自己那把椅子上，蹲下来给他把脚捂暖和了再穿上鞋。

 

“哥哥我想你了～”白宇小声的嘀咕……

 

朱一龙本来准备把白宇露出短裤外面有些凉的腿也捂暖和些，意外之间摸到了怀里的人有软软的性器，很明显！这个小家伙没穿内裤就跑出来了！

 

“乎！”朱一龙觉得，自家宠物这么不听话，他似乎得做些什么，在家不穿内裤就不说了，私自出来也不说了，出外面连内裤也不穿了吗？

 

“你！念你一生衷心，这次初犯就先饶了你，好好反省，半年后再来工作！散会！”朱一龙临走时瞅了一眼地中海男人，然后抱着那位叫白先生的人大步流星的出去了。留下一堆大眼瞪小眼儿的老男人们……

 

果然，活久见！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦。


	5. 糖葫芦，甜

暗网总部朱总办公室内

 

“嗯～手！……拿开！”白宇趴着朱一龙的肩，往上爬了爬，想逃开朱一龙放在下面不正经的手指。

 

朱一龙隔着薄薄的布料，带着惩罚意味儿捅向怀里人儿的肉穴。 “宝贝你这么骚，爷被你榨干了也无所谓！” 没有内裤的阻碍，软软的布料被很容易的塞进那里面，就连犯罪的那根中指，也被染的黏黏湿湿的！

 

“哥哥～张嘴……” 下一秒，朱一龙就被喂了一口草莓，草莓上还有一层薄薄的糖衣。

 

白宇只喂了他嘴里的一半草莓给他龙哥，这不，现在正在认真吃剩下的半口，糖葫芦可能买上好几分钟了，有的开始融化，正当白宇开始瞅准另一只新的糖葫芦上面最大颗草莓时下嘴的一瞬，朱一龙终于把白宇扔出去放沙发里了……真的是吃的哪儿哪儿都有，他瞅了瞅自己名贵西装上化了的草莓糖衣，和头顶被小白刚抓的凌乱发型，还有手上黏糊糊的因为太小而被对方嫌弃淘汰在他手心儿的几颗草莓，内心无比忧郁……再瞅瞅沙发专心吃的那位主儿，果然更加惨烈，鼻子，嘴巴，下巴上有化了的糖衣就不说了，刚上沙发就脱了鞋的脚上也有了，当然沙发也逃不过！后来又看着那双小白手被几串糖葫芦的细木棍磨的红红的样子，又忍不住走过去蹲下身：“唉～小白来，哥哥拿着它！……看我干什么……赶紧吃！” 朱一龙暼了一眼正冲着他傻笑的小孩儿，提醒到。

 

吧唧一口，白宇想都没想，过去就是一个亲亲，他家大美人儿太可爱了，看！这不……美人儿脸又红了吧～咦……我糖葫芦被他咋扔地下了……

 

“哎你不……能……” 他又被强吻了……白宇逐渐放弃反抗，只是心疼他的草莓，趁着他哥稍稍放开他唇瓣的空挡，他又反抗了几句……“哎我草莓还……没……！嗯～啊！” 然后白宇的唇珠就被咬了……

 

呼～终于放开他了，白宇伸出麻麻的舌尖舔了舔唇珠，果然破了……然后他撒气似的把正在被他龙哥舔糖衣的自己那根手指从对方嘴里抽出来，接着自己开始舔着吃……

 

朱一龙：……

 

“我还答应给司机大哥留一根，给管家爷爷留一根呢！你怎么能把糖葫芦说扔就扔呢！” 白宇哀怨的看了朱一龙一眼。

 

朱一龙：…… 【低头

 

两分钟后，朱一龙抬头笑 ：“那些糖葫芦好像都沾过你的口水。”

 

白宇：……【滚这个词我在心里已经骂腻了！真的……

 

“emmm……哥哥……要不出去？～带小白吃别的好不好？”朱一龙揉了一把白宇脑袋，果然小孩儿眼瞬间亮了！他的小白怎么说呢……真的挺好哄的！这是朱一龙一边换衣服收拾自己一边脑子里想的事情。

 

“喏！小白先穿这身衣服出去～” 朱一龙扔给正在洗手的白宇一套白衬衣和西服裤，外加一双颜值超高的皮鞋！西服裤里还卷了一条崭新的牌子都没有被撕的内裤……你总裁大人就是你总裁大人啊，这办公室跟家的豪华可以媲美了，什么皇家沙发，豪华皮椅，隔间里还有个大床，卫生间的隔间里面还有个超大浴室！就差安个厨房随时做饭了……这要再来两个女人，家是什么东西？一周不回一点儿问题都没有！白宇一边扯着那条内裤一边酸溜溜的嘀咕！也不晓得脑回路是怎么绕到这一part的！

 

在白宇第N次软磨硬泡之后，朱一龙终于同意和他的小白步行去找吃的……正是晚上七点下班时间，太阳虽然不烈了，但人是真的多，朱一龙嫌弃的一边躲着周围有可能和他擦肩的路人，一边搂着小白的腰！他的小白，也不准被别人碰！

 

当然，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋！不准碰是不可能的，这一路都不可能的……这不！来了～不过来者并不是哪一位路人，准确的说并不是人类～

 

白宇确实当时是被这一团黑黑的玩意儿吓到了，一个激动，大长腿猛地跨在他左手边卖童装那个店面的台阶上。朱一龙着急着过去扶住台阶上的人儿，接着眼睁睁的看见那团黑黑的小东西不算矫捷的一个台阶一个台阶的蹦了上去，总觉得以它瘦小的身板儿，随时可能跌下去，不过白宇相信，以他对这团小东西的了解，它依旧会坚持不懈的继续爬上来～

 

蹦了三个台阶的小黑团儿轻轻的走进白宇，溴了溴他脚踝上的草莓糖衣，然后伸出舌头眯起眼睛竟舔了起来。

 

朱一龙此时已经顾不上这个小东西毛儿有多脏了，一把揪着它后颈皮提起来就往台阶下扔。

 

佟……  
这脏兮兮的团子虽然小一些，但却灵活的很，它迅速以一个平稳的姿势安全落地，之后，果然锲而不舍的接着往台阶上蹦……

 

这回拎起它后颈皮的不是朱大总裁，而是那只脚踝的主人，白宇。朱一龙皱着眉满脸嫌弃的看着这个小玩意儿……白宇却觉得它可爱的紧，翻翻这儿，扯扯哪儿～欢喜的不行，小东西伸着两只前爪爪，抱着白宇的手腕荡秋千，也不跑，也不害怕，不叫，好像自己在白宇手腕那儿玩的还挺开心。

 

“呦～没想到，您原来是白色的呀……” 白宇翻出它的肚皮，那里是白白软软的嫩毛儿，其他地方的毛儿可能是因为长时间流浪，各种垃圾堆大街上翻吃的，毛儿本来的颜色都看不出来了，不过看这货的嘴角，除了草莓糖衣，白宇竟然闻到了一丝血腥味儿，它嘴边的毛儿也有些被血染红了的痕迹～

 

“你这小东西吃啥来？”白宇说着晃了晃手上那只小小的黑团儿，摸了摸它有些鼓鼓的小肚子，这只狗确实好看，但好像比一般的年幼狗狗毛儿短一些？  
“吱～唔……吱吱～”小东西也晃着他手腕和他互动。  
“哎～龙哥你看，这只狗多可爱，他和我还玩儿起来了！”白宇朝朱一龙胳膊怼了一下，然后抱着狗就头也不回的往前走，说是从此以后要结束它流浪的生涯。  
原因是：  
大概像只狗的这个白色玩意儿和他白甜甜本人特别有缘！

 

朱一龙也不是讨厌小动物，只要他的小白喜欢，老鼠他都愿意养！可问题是，这东西脏兮兮的，让有些洁癖的他很抗拒，但他家那位也总的依着啊，万一一个不开心闹起来，能哄的话怎么也好说，万一真的去寻死觅活，他可得心疼死。

 

于是，原本出来觅食的两人直直的去了宠物店……

 

“你们……”  
朱一龙进门儿后指着宠物店的一干人等，像领导跟人民群众打招呼一样和颜悦色，和蔼可亲的发话了：“把它给我洗干净！” 转头，把白宇怀里那一团丢给店家。

 

而白宇就不一样了，他的关注点儿是，吃的！于是站货架前瞅了二十分钟的狗粮，眼睛都快瞅瞎了，也选不出来该买啥的，后来索性拿了最贵的一袋儿出来，反正他朱大美人儿又不差钱……他不仅不差钱，还给别的女人花……哼！

 

店家看着西装革履的两个帅哥儿进来，又看了看脏兮兮的小动物，大概也猜出一二，边给小动物洗澡边笑着说“先生真有心，它能遇到两位先生可真是它的福气啦，要不然这么稀有的小幼崽流浪怪可怜的……”

 

洗了大概也就十来次吧，先是清水，后是沐浴露，后是消毒剂，漂白粉啥的都拿出来了，十几个轮回过来，哇塞！这团黑东西最后那叫一个白呀！简直没有一根杂毛儿，就是个小白团子。之后店家还喂那只小东西吃了打虫药，说是要排一排肠子里它乱吃东西后的寄生虫。那个小东西也给啥吃啥，听话的很。

 

白宇把狗粮在手里倒了一些，凑近白团子……嗯？不吃？白宇疑惑的眨巴着眼睛，一边轻轻揉揉的哄：“你看你这个小白狗，我都拿着这里最贵的狗粮喂你了哎，乖～吃一点嘛”

 

店家尴尬的摸摸鼻子，笑着回应：“先生……他不是狗狗啦，所以狗粮自然也是不乐意吃的……”  
店家见对方逐渐疑惑的眼神儿笑着解释：“其实也不愿您不认识，因为您毕竟不是每天像我们这样研究动物的哈，您捡到的是一只雪狮幼崽，简单点儿解释，雪狮是白狮基因进一步变异的结果，产于南非。属食肉目猫科，南非狮白色变种，世界珍稀动物。也不晓得这只小可怜儿经历了些啥被丢弃在外面没人搭理，幸好它幸运，遇到了您，我也是一边给小家伙儿清洗，一边看出来的，毕竟小雪狮刚来那一团黑黑的样子，我也不大敢认！可能也正是脏兮兮的样子，才没有遭人毒手，不过它虽然小，却不容易被人抓住，看来这只小雪狮很喜欢您呀”

 

白宇吸了吸鼻子“呃～我觉得，它是喜欢我脚踝上融化了的草莓糖衣！”

 

“那，它吃啥？”白宇诚恳的看着店家问。

 

“先生，它最爱吃的是带血的生肉，不过您可以结合着熟肉和一些甜食喂养！比如蜂蜜，或者羊奶，牛奶，熟肉里的芽孢经高温被杀死再喂，对小雪狮的健康有帮助”

 

小尧瞅着宠物店里面无表情站着的老板，拿着车钥匙进来了：“爷～我刚把车开来了”

 

朱一龙黑着脸不由分说的拉着正在抱着小白团子和店主唠嗑儿的白宇，甩下一厚沓钱，往车里走。

 

豪车上。  
“哥哥，百度说不允许私自养雪狮” 白宇有些委屈的撇撇嘴。  
朱一龙：……  
“没事儿的小白，别怕”  
朱一龙有些累，揉了揉小白软软的头发后微微闭上眼睛，回答。  
“哥哥你看，它是个女孩子哎，小小年纪就懂得勾引小帅哥儿了！那……那就叫它……”  
白宇盯着那只白团子说出一串儿字：“钮祜禄氏•白•雪儿”

 

“来，雪儿，给爸爸抱抱～咦……真乖！我们雪儿好漂亮喔～”白甜甜在线表演，爱不释手，并撅着嘴送出甜甜一吻。

 

这小家伙儿上一辈子一定是个小色女，钻进白宇的怀里竟不愿出来了，甩甩它细长的尾巴，缠上白宇的小细手腕玩儿～

 

朱一龙在遇到白宇以后，叹气的频率明显提高。哎～朱一龙抽出一块湿巾，靠过去开始擦白宇刚刚亲过雪狮的小红嘴儿  
“你……宝贝……你怎么能亲它呢，你没看见宠物店主才喂过它一小块儿生肉吗？”朱一龙皱着眉小声埋怨着。

 

“啊……我忘了哥哥有洁癖，来宝贝，给小白香一个哈哈哈哈，真好！”说完就毫不犹豫的朝男人的花瓣唇大声亲了一口。

 

朱一龙：……

 

然后白宇就看了十分钟朱一龙擦脸的活动，整张脸额头，鼻子，下巴，脸颊，包括脖子都擦了好几遍，就是不擦嘴巴……哈哈哈哈哈，他的朱大美人儿啊，好可爱，怎么办，怎么这么可爱。

 

车在一家西式高档餐厅停了下来，小尧敲敲左半边车窗“爷，我们订的餐厅到了。”  
说完轻轻拉开车门儿，弯下腰等朱总出去。等他准备去给白先生开车门儿的时候，一抬头，朱总比他快了一步，已经在给那位先生开车门儿了……

 

一人一动物窝在车上睡得异常舒服，呼吸均匀，但为了不让他回去吃各种零食，朱一龙决定还是把他叫醒。

 

“小白，小白下来吃饭了，我们到了～别睡了宝贝”朱一龙把白宇往他这边搂了搂，成功的惊醒对方～  
白宇也不动，也不睁眼睛，就搂着朱一龙脖子……  
朱一龙只好把小白抱起来往西餐厅走，走前还不忘把小雪狮一把扔地下，真的是，小白还是个小孩儿呢，还得我抱着，你一个畜牲扒着我的小白是几个意思！朱一龙酸溜溜的想。  
在后面跟着的小尧笑了笑，温柔的抱起这只小白团子：“你呀，小家伙，你得听话一点儿……换我抱着你呗～”  
确实，这只小东西比他这条小命儿值钱多了。小雪狮似乎觉察到这些人也不是啥坏东西，就任由着抱。

 

“小白，你……不吃牛排吗？”朱一龙看着白宇久久不动刀叉，不吃饭，略显着急的问！

 

“这个太生了，是四分熟的吧？”一边说，一边嫌弃的把盘子扔给小雪狮。  
“昂，对了，我忘了切了”  
白宇又把盘子拿上来，粗犷的刀法刷刷刷的上去，也就二十秒吧，重新扔了下去，下面的小雪狮当然喜欢的很，吃的开心极了。

 

十五分钟后服务员小姐姐：“先生，这是您的八分熟牛排”

 

“宝贝，这块儿可以吗？”朱一龙小心翼翼的问！“要不，哥哥一会儿带你去吃火锅？”

 

“啊……不用了，这个就可以的，火锅大晚上的吃不太行，太多了”白宇拿着刀叉惆怅的盯着这块儿颜值极高的牛排回应。

 

“那……这个熟度的牛排可以吗？还是说宝贝一直就不喜欢吃牛排？”朱一龙看见坐在对面的人儿还是不愿意动嘴，问。

 

“不是不爱吃……是不会切……”白宇委委屈屈的用更加忧郁的眼神看着朱一龙。  
呼～原来这样啊，朱一龙终于放下了一直提着的心，把那人的牛排拿过来，姿势优雅的开始切了起来，小小的菱形小块块儿，放进他的小白猫嘴里刚刚好。

 

给人家切了还不够，还巴巴的过去喂人家，终于得知小白喜欢牛排后的朱一龙，赎罪似的把自己的椅子和白宇搬一起，开始了喂猫的新阶段。

 

确实～能不动就不动的白小猫怎么能抵抗不动手就可以吃到饭的诱惑呢，马上很狗腿的把脖子伸长，凑了过去，后来的场面大概是，朱一龙偶尔不间断的从白宇嘴里偷出些牛排出来喂自己，剩下的，全喂给白宇吃了。他发誓，这是他朱一龙在外面吃过时间最长的饭，长到小雪狮都开始蹭着小白的裤腿，准备来睡第二觉了。

 

朱家私人别墅内，被提前送回来的老管家看着家里突然快递回来的一个小冰箱，舔了舔他缺了一颗门牙的缝儿，瞅着里面装满了的草莓糖葫芦，他好像听快递小哥儿说，是一个姓朱的男人替一个姓白的男人送给大家的……

 

朱总亲自买的零食，他们哪儿敢拿啊，也不怪我们朱总这么宠他们白先生，白先生确实是甜到骨子里的，又善良，还聪明，长的又帅气，还那么会撒娇，天生讨喜，很难不让人不宠着啊！这些天老管家都把那个小家伙当儿子的养着了，说啥都依，除了出去玩儿，这不，今天撒娇想出去玩儿他都没忍心拒绝，还不是他一把老骨头给巴巴的亲自送去朱总那儿。

 

女佣们也不晓得，自己年纪轻轻的，看见白先生笑的如沐春风的样子，就忍不住想过去rua两把，当然她们没那个胆子也就想想。不禁感叹“年纪轻轻怎么说妈就妈了呢？也没个啥过渡时期”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦


	6. 表白啦

这世间啊，什么事儿都挡不住一个喜欢，喜欢了就没救了，失了心，丢了魂，便觉得还心甘情愿。

 

白宇又一次窝在朱大总裁办公室那个昂贵的皮椅上，盯着办公桌上放着的各种纸张和文件夹，一边抠脚一边想。皮椅内很是宽敞，小白可以缩着脚盘腿坐上去都绰绰有余。这些天朱大美人似乎特别忙，回别墅的时间也是寥寥无几，回去也是在他额头上亲一下，吃个饭就匆匆忙忙走了。但白宇不忙啊，他有的是时间，就三天两头的往出跑。白宇终于体会到那些家庭妇女逛街的乐趣了，就是闲的发慌出去找寻人生的意义和本质，还有就是买买买。除了身后跟着的一堆黑衣人保镖外，几乎没有什么煞风景的事儿了。逛累了就乖乖回别墅或者顺便来看看他的朱美人儿……这一来二去的，全公司上下都认识这位帅小伙儿了，自从上次这货拿着满把手草莓糖葫芦私闯高层私密会议室，不仅没死，还活的日渐好这件事儿后，大家可算明白这个人在朱总心中的位置了，再加上这白先生一来啊，朱大总裁一向不迟到不早退一直维持好几年的优良习惯也是不见了踪影，他们总裁可真是难得一见的大美人儿呢，桃花眼微微弯出一个好看的弧度，配合着微薄的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的下颌线，简直就是个小神仙呀，这一笑，你瞬间觉得，下一秒他就要了你的命你也心甘情愿无保留的给出来也没一点儿问题，足以融化公司多年人心惶惶时刻担心小命儿的情形，这总裁大人心情一好了，公司上下每个人紧绷着的神经也能稍稍放松一下。

 

朱一龙坐在会议室里听着那一个个老古板们唠唠叨叨的念着一些数据报告，低头看了看表，这都念十分钟了！  
“行了行了……这些数据我自己看，送来我办公室就行！除了这些数据没别的事儿就散会吧！”  
朱一龙低头瞄了一眼短信提示，他的小白都来了半个小时了，这些老玩意儿还没完了！  
下面坐着的一干人等被嫌弃了……纷纷低下头，以前都是让他们事无巨细的通通上报出来的，总裁大人啊你变了！  
还记得前几天有一次，他们朱总一个上午都没去公司，孙老板来取仓库前天运回来的海洛因，没朱总签名哪里敢动，就愣是让人家等了一上午，助理小尧还贴心请吃了午餐赔罪。终于在下午大概三四点，他们朱总终于搂着白先生并提着两颗西瓜来公司了。前几天朱一龙还把自己办公室整理了一通，就比如，把浴缸换成了浴池，把柔软的大床换成了有锁链的情趣主题床，当然办公室还新添了什么灌肠液，冰牛奶，润滑剂，中式西式各种内衣，空姐服，猫尾，肛塞，铃铛，扩阴器，跳蛋等等一系列小玩意儿……

 

还有就是总裁的小白喵有一个随时丢鞋的习惯，按人家本意大概是，太束缚了，衣物是避体用的，但脚不一样，明明可以不穿鞋就想去哪儿就能去哪儿！实在躲不过也就一双拖鞋就出门儿了。其实最重要的还是小白有朱美人儿在身边就不用怎么走路，出门儿几步后就坐车上了，不值得穿鞋，朱一龙也不舍得白宇那双粉粉嫩嫩的小脚丫粘上土，就索性抱着或者背上他，反正也是个轻飘飘的纸片人儿，重不在哪里去！但把白宇放在家里和办公室之后就不一样了，小孩儿总是乱跑，然后朱一龙终于把总裁办公室和家里一样地上铺满了天鹅绒毛地毯……以至于那些老古板每次都站在总裁办公室门前看着毛绒绒白花花的天鹅绒毛无处下脚，就扯着嗓子给朱总汇报，长话短说！然后把要送的文件放在旁边的玻璃小架子上，女秘书再过来跪着给递进去……

 

结合以上一个多月看到的种种，总结起来颇有一种“白家有子初长成，藏在金屋人不识，天生丽质难自弃，一朝选在君王侧，回眸一笑百媚生，六宫粉黛无颜色，春暖赐浴华清池，温泉水滑洗凝脂，侍女扶起娇无力，始是新承恩择时”的即视感……  
结果很显然是……春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。

 

“哥哥～你来啦！”白宇的眼神儿对上刚进门儿的那双桃花眼，甜甜的笑罢伸出小爪爪朝他哥挥了挥。  
“小白～今晚要不要陪哥哥去参加一个晚宴？”朱一龙试探性柔柔的问。  
“晚宴？那是不是有好多好吃的！还有就是……嗯……为什么要带我去！”白宇有些兴奋又警惕的眨眨眼又伸出手臂把自己抱起来。  
“他们都有舞伴～”朱一龙略显可怜的撒娇。  
“喔……你朱大总裁还缺女人么，就随便往那儿一站，投怀送抱的要多少有多少～”白宇送了对方一记白眼。  
“她们敢！可是我只想要我的小白～”朱一龙绕到皮椅的后面，扶着白宇的下巴，吻了吻小孩儿光洁的额头。

 

有着朱一龙独特的烟草味儿的气息环绕在白宇周围，肆无忌惮的散发着的荷尔蒙让白宇不禁沉浸在这种感觉下动情！他龙哥有近一周没有光顾过他的后穴了，虽然他自己每次清洗肉洞的时候都忍不住把手指塞进去，来解解痒，但！根本没什么用！他的手本来就不大，手指又细，一根，两根，三根～当第四根小嫩指头准备塞进去的时候，他泄气的又把手指都抽出来舔了舔手上拉着丝儿透明的液体委屈的哭了……  
不够，还远远不够，被哥哥下身的尺寸玩儿过之后，现在这些全都满足不了它！全部！

 

白宇是不满足于这额前轻轻一吻的。  
“我的爷～您要是能把我下面这个不知羞耻的洞口儿伺候乐了，咱家晚上啊～保准儿陪爷去！”白宇扭着腰一只小手抓住皮椅的靠背，仰着头把锋利的喉结直对着朱一龙升了个懒腰后，舌尖暴露出三分之二埋头舔上对方三角地带那鼓囊囊的一团，自下而上，隔着布料描绘着那根大东西，缓慢而色情……

 

朱一龙握着那截窄腰，另一只手毫不留情的拍上那弹性十足的翘臀，啪～  
“张大点儿……再低点儿！”朱一龙舔舔后槽牙，深呼出一口气指挥道！他的小白喵！简直就是个妖精！

 

rose国际高级会所，晚上北京时间九点！  
别人家的总裁大人，都是助理打开车门儿后，拽的跟二八五万似的走出六亲不认的步伐，目不斜视，脚下生风，牛逼的不行，身边还有各种漂亮妹子和好看的小弟弟相伴。不过共同的特点是：大家都穿戴的很精致！

 

这个晚宴主要是针对军事方面的器械装备和火药原料，来的有些是达官贵人，说是要留意挑几只好看的枪只，望远镜，装甲车等等留着玩儿！当然还有好些商人来准备往回买几批货偷偷卖出去赚取利润！还有些黑帮的老大也来看看有没有啥好使的家伙儿……  
这一切只不过是用晚宴的形式给外界显示出来，优雅的蓝调音乐，红酒，美丽的灯光，配着人们奢侈的妆容和晚礼服，一切都变得不一样了，就像是今晚包下整个rose国际会所那个人的目的真的只是为了舞蹈、为了欢乐一样。

 

说曹操曹操到！包下今晚整个rose国际会所的男人终于现身了。众人各怀鬼胎的小心留意着今晚来的各界大佬们，这个个儿都不是好惹的主儿！怎么才能拿到自己想要的那批货又不得罪人确实有点儿难度，其捷径就是，和这个军用器械提供者一定得联络好感情！

 

朱总有的资源是他们远远不急的！就拿一个被暗网盯上的人来说，你前一秒被他们的人抓住，一分钟之后，你可能就到了另一个人的手里，三十分钟后在不在自家国土面积上还得另当别论！暗网系统的强大性，完整性是无可比拟的，他们有自己独特的搜索引擎，还是移动的网络！所以，暗网提供的东西，一般都直接从原产地第一时间运过来的，不管是毒品，人体器官，还是军火等等！其质量肯定没的说，绝不掺伪弄假，还相对市面上便宜，有的市场上还根本买不到！所以大家都很珍惜这回运来的几艘轮船上的军事器械。

 

“朱总来了！”不晓得谁尖着嗓子说了一声儿，会所里的所有人都停下了正在做的事儿，隔了印着奢靡灯光的玻璃门儿，看向停在会所门口的豪车。

 

“朱总下车了怎么不进来？”一个人问！

 

“是不是得我们亲自出门口接？是这个意思吗”进一个人猜测。

 

“卧槽！我朱总怎么给别人去？……那真是去开车门儿了？”  
一经常购买朱总枪支弹药的黑帮老大瞪大眼睛一脸不可思议。

 

……

 

会所外。

 

“小白，你……还能走路吗？”朱大总裁下车后打开白宇那边的车门儿，探进头红着脸小心的问，薄薄的唇瓣微肿，但并不影响这颠倒众生的美貌。

 

“我的爷～你说呢！！！”白宇扶着自己快断了的细腰提高音儿用不死不活的语调回应，他！现在嗓子有点儿哑！

 

“来～小白，那……哥哥抱！”朱一龙拉了拉白宇的袖子。

 

“不太行吧，里面好多人看着呢！咋们两个得低调点儿，你看他们个个凶神恶煞的，都不笑，看着害怕……哎你说，我等会儿进去以后吧……不请自来还吃那么多，会不会被那些人丢出去～”  
我们白甜甜真的是日常操不完的心！一边还拿着小细胳膊比划着被丢出去的姿势！

 

朱一龙忍不住被他这个小模样给逗乐了，伸出手在那人儿鼻头点了点：“是喔！小白你说的对。哥哥怎么没想到呢！所以一会儿小白想吃什么，一定要和哥哥说，哥哥给小白拿过来……毕竟我是他们请来的人，他们肯定不会把我扔出去对不对！”

 

“嗯嗯，我记住了～”白宇配合着重重的点了两下头。  
说完就要扒拉开朱一龙的胳膊准备下车。这脚 刚刚 好不容易的站在地面上，就像没筋儿似的腿软着往下倒，朱一龙眼疾手快迅速接住，最终还是一个拦腰以一个让人羞涩的姿势给抱起来了！之前吧，那都是他龙哥的公司，或者家里，或者外面，反正没有说这么多人注视着，可这回真真是把白宇给公主抱脸红了。

 

后来那个黑帮老大只顾着张嘴，都忘记骂脏话了。

 

“朱总您来啦！”  
“哈哈哈哈，朱总好久不见啊”  
……  
朱一龙从跨进这扇门开始，就收到源源不断的类似这样的问候，当然他怀里小美人儿也成了大家的关注焦点！

 

不远处……女人堆里！  
“朱总太帅了我的天，你看他抱着那个人的臂膀，都快把西装撑破了，手感摸起来一定不错……”一个贵妇说。  
“我觉得他怀里的小帅哥儿好可爱呀”  
“可爱啥？你没看见人留着胡子呀！”  
“可你看他抱着朱总脖子藏进怀里那个嗲样儿，我要是男人我都想那样子抱起他了！！”  
“这人就是个狐狸精吧，怎么勾引的朱总。”  
“谁知道呢！”  
“哎你们快看！朱总冲着怀里的小帅哥儿笑了，我都没见过朱总笑唉，赚到了！”  
“他到底是谁啊？”  
“听说是朱总前一个月刚养的新宠物！”  
“呵！我赌这个宠物的保质期最多三个月，保准换！”  
“那说不准我给你讲，这回这个朱总好像特别认真”  
“切，我才不信！”  
“哇～怀里的那位先生脚踝破了！”  
“哪儿……哪儿破了？喔，真的！被咬的吧，我都看见左边的牙印儿了～他好幸福，我要是能被宠幸，哪怕一次！也这辈子没遗憾了”  
“我觉得我是个魔鬼，为啥我觉着朱总的裤裆那么鼓，”  
“你变态……平时朱总那儿一直很鼓的啊！”  
“不一样，这回都要冲破裤子了……怪不得，我觉得我找到根源了！”  
“啥？神神秘秘的，快说！”  
“你看他怀里的小儿可能嫌被抱的不舒服，一直在哪儿动”  
“啊……想拥有！”

 

男人堆里：  
“卧槽？”  
“卧槽！”  
“朱总抱着的那人是谁啊？今天这批货不会凉凉了吧？”

 

“大家好，我是朱一龙……祝大家有个愉快的夜晚”  
朱一龙把怀里的人儿放在太妃椅上，抬头对到场的众人说。

 

“哥哥！”白宇悄悄拉了拉朱一龙的袖子～  
“我不想坐这里，太显眼了～”白宇缩缩头，好像这样儿能把自己变没了！这些人看他的眼神儿他不喜欢！

 

“那哥哥把小白抱去那边那个角角可以吗？”朱一龙指着东南方向上说。

 

“啊～还得抱啊，那算了！就这儿吧，他们老看我，你看……尤其是那些女人们，肯定是在说我！”白宇揉着头发不满的嘟嘴。

 

“小白要吃什么呀，我们吃东西，不用理她们！”朱一龙碰了碰上面的红酒示意。  
“嗯……可是我嗓子疼～并不太想吃东西”白宇捏着嗓子说。  
“你……你叫太……太大声了！下……下回哥哥轻点儿”朱一龙红着耳朵躲远一些。  
“我觉得重点是哥哥喂小白吃那根大东西的原因！”白宇离朱一龙更近了……  
“我……我……没忍住”朱一龙越说声音越小。“那……哥哥去买奶给你好不好～”  
“行吧！那些人不管吗？哥哥直接出去？不用打招呼？龙哥你走了我被丢出去咋办？万一让出示啥邀请函的就完了”  
朱一龙：…… 他的小白操心的依旧多。  
“不会的……你就坐这里乖乖等我回来！”

 

“先生！您要喝杯红酒吗？”一个贵妇捏着高脚杯过来搭讪。  
“啊！不用了，姐姐你这件礼服可真好看！”白宇软软的回应，可能因为嗓子哑，更添了些魅力。  
贵妇把嘴扯出一个惊人的弧度，合着眼角的鱼尾纹，看的出来，她是真的开心。

 

五分钟后，朱一龙拿着两瓶奶进来，他的小白被一群女人围的都看不见脑袋了，就看见头顶黑黑的头发在那群女人缝隙中大幅度的晃，来显示此人手舞足蹈的欢脱，当然还有旁边时不时被逗乐的女人们。

 

“小白！”朱一龙提高音量朝着那堆人叫了一声儿，终于，从缝隙中探出一个脑袋来，是他的小白呀。

 

“朱总好！”  
那些女人们一溜烟儿跑了！速度是真快啊！废话！明眼人都看得出来，朱总不高兴了，再不走等着过自己的忌日吗？她们还看见朱总俯下身把那位叫小白的嘴角的奶舔干净了！咦～真的是，也不怕她们长针眼儿！

 

晚宴进行到高潮部分，还有节目表演！超大型的升降舞台在白宇正前方升起来的时候，着实把白宇吓了一跳，这手一抖吧，奶又洒白衬衫扣子旁了，白宇坚守着不浪费的原则，体贴的伸出舌尖又舔干净了！惹得朱一龙下腹又是一阵胀大。

 

那节目表演吧！什么水调歌头，黄梅戏，流行乐，古筝，杂技表演，舞蹈啥的各种类型各种风格都有，且类型觉不重复！能来这里表演的都是世界一级艺术家，知名度很高，平常这个地方，汇聚各个国家的人们，每天成交天价的订单！只不过今天这地儿是被包下了，所以不见平常景象！

 

不管哪个地方。总有那么几个嫉妒的，欠揍的人出现！这不，讨厌白宇的人确实不少，很多商家把白宇当成他们的假想敌，认为与自己的利益有冲突！有的女人想得到朱总的青睐而想让白宇出丑，有的人责是想看看这个男人使了什么媚术，让朱总对他百依百顺！反正当其中一个被今晚邀请到的贵妇上台做作的唱了一首歌以后，突然有人喊白先生！白先生！白先生……

 

朱一龙当时差点儿就把枪拿出来对着上面来一下，让这些人们安静，他的小白走路都走不稳，嗓子哑，还上去唱歌！

 

聚光灯打在白宇绒绒的妹妹头上，白宇抱着乐队的吉他，手指灵活的拨动起来，前奏空灵，美好。

 

风在最远处  
等着地平线和微光分开  
天空尽头星辰亮起一串雪白  
呼吸跟着梦慢慢慢慢来  
心跳节拍不快  
记忆终于回来

 

这是白宇最近的一个晚上无聊时，把自己放空，躺在朱家别墅后花园的那个秋千类型的小床上写的。抬头望着这片广袤的星海，他与宇宙，只是大海之一叶，大海之一滴，有感而发，即兴创作的，今天刚好有机会，那就……唱唱呗。

 

努力奔跑着  
不确定每次成功或失败  
成人在童话世界里也会不安  
微笑着告诉你我很快乐  
永远也不难过  
因为翅膀还在

 

哥哥，在这里我很快乐，我不难过，小白没有想逃跑！我爱你。

 

行星在宇宙里  
昼夜转动蔓延出未来  
每道轨迹打开都是无可取代  
每颗微光在天空里闪白  
循着梦告诉我  
奇迹真的存在

 

每个人都是独特的存在，都有自己的小行星，小宇宙，哥哥，我的小宇宙就是你呀！听懂了吗！

 

一曲终了，场面足足安静了一分钟后，掌声雷动！空灵的歌词配上稍哑的嗓子，竟说不出的性感，多美好！这一切都太美好了！

 

“我这一生，只爱一人，恋一人，痴一人，迷一人！”  
在白宇下台之前，聚光灯没有移走之前，掌声没有结束之前，白宇略显害羞但字正腔圆的握着麦克风看着朱一龙说，绝对的……深情款款！


	7. 磨人的小妖精

“我这一生，只爱一人，恋一人，痴一人，迷一人！”

在白宇下台之前，聚光灯没有移走之前，掌声没有结束之前，白宇略显害羞但字正腔圆的握着麦克风看着朱一龙说，绝对的……深情款款！

 

这是朱一龙第一次听他的小白如此正式、认真的唱歌。暗红色的灯光笼罩着台上的人儿，像他手里的红酒，令人陶醉。他的小白本就应该受到万人瞩目！牛奶般的皮肤，小小的手，细细的手腕，还有那截让他欲罢不能的小蛮腰，形状优美的大长腿，不论拿出哪一样，都属人中龙凤。只有内心如此美好的人才能唱出这么好听的歌吧！他原本属于舞台，属于观众，属于鲜花，应受万人宠爱，而不是像这样被他藏起来，锁起来，养起来！他的聪慧，灵活，和善，颜值等完全能在这世间混的风生水起，他的情商的确很高，他看的出来，不管是公司里的人，还是家里的管家，女佣，还是刚才那一圈围着他的人，都是喜欢她的，这也是一种能力，而他自己对于交际似乎并不敏感，别人都害怕他，他也不习惯那些人的阿谀奉承。

 

“我这一生，只爱一人，恋一人，痴一人，迷一人！”他的小白这样说！是谁说的男儿有泪不轻弹！一颗咸咸的泪流进朱一龙微张的唇，舌翼即刻尝到了它的味道把朱一龙的神儿重新揪了回来。

 

“小白～来……慢一点，把吉他给旁边的哥哥，对……手给我，哎……你慢一点走路么……”朱一龙迅速起身，靠近舞台，一边着急的看着台上路都走不稳还蹦上贼欢脱的人儿。

 

“小白……哥哥也爱你，好爱好爱！”朱一龙迅速接住他的小白喵，抱下台～

 

“是哪种？一见钟情的那种吗？”白宇抱着他哥胳膊开玩笑。

 

“一见钟情！”朱一龙情不自禁的吻上对方那只肿得没眼看的嘴唇。

 

“嘶！疼！你走开……”白宇又想起下午他哥喂他吃小小龙的事儿了，他很记仇的！那玩意儿今天成功的把他唇角撕裂了～哪儿能那么容易忘！

 

“我莫名感动是怎么回事？我的梦想难道不是今生只求一睡朱总吗？”其中一个女人捧着自己的脸说。  
“他唱的真好听！不过我好像没听过？原唱是谁来着？”  
“嗯……不晓得，总之好听！啊！啊！啊！朱总亲他了……”  
“卧槽……那个那男孩儿还把他推开了，喔……这是什么节奏！”

 

……

 

rose国际会所老板丁菲很眼尖的相中了白宇，其实从朱总抱着小白进来时，他就开始对这个男孩子感兴趣了，虽然白宇之前吧也出专辑开演唱会跑通告啥的小有名气，但和这种国际会所面向世界范围的演绎不太一样，也正是因为丁菲慧眼识珠，又能说会道，和世界范围内的好多大牌明星都关系不错，只要邀请，必定能来！再说了，来这里表演一次可比他们拍戏拿到的钱多多了，说不准还能在这里遇到自己的白马王子……所以你来这里每晚都能看到各种形式的优秀表演，传承世界文化的同时，也可以给来这里做一些事儿的各界大佬们添些艺术色彩，不至于太单调！

 

“先生……您刚刚的演唱特别成功，我很喜欢您那首歌！”丁菲穿过人群，走到白宇旁约一米距离的位子坐下，坐之前朝搂着白宇的朱一龙微微欠身，表示行礼！

 

“啊……谢谢！哈哈哈，也就是我无聊时随便写的！”白宇从朱一龙怀里抬起头，和丁菲挤出一个羞涩的笑容。

 

“喔……原来是您自己的歌儿啊！先生您好有才气！不知道您是否愿意来我们这里表演呢？这边是面向世界的文化交际娱乐场所！您放心，不累的，平均一周来一两次表演就可以了……我会给您很优厚的待遇，我见先生的第一眼就觉得，您将来啊，一定能成为一个大明星，到时候可不要忘记你菲姐喔”

 

丁菲自然是不清楚朱一龙身份的，自然也不清楚白宇现在还是个不能回家被软禁起来的小可怜儿！要不然借她一万个胆子她都不敢！其实凡是来这里的人，身份都不简单，她只要提供最顶级的服务，嘴甜一些，其他事不要过问，糊涂一些，也不会惹来什么麻烦。

 

“可以吗？”白宇乎的一下坐直，脑袋还碰到了他哥的下巴！满眼放光的看着朱一龙。

 

“嗯……这个……小白啊……哥哥觉得，这里不太安全……你如果……”

 

啾咪～白宇撅着小嘴儿送了个湿湿腻腻的吻给朱一龙，生生的把朱一龙的话给打断了。

 

“这不是有你在吗？我能有什么事儿……”白宇舔舔嘴唇～

 

“那你不准吓唬跟着你的保镖们，也不准把自己藏起来然后偷跑……还有你不能……”朱一龙替那些保镖们开始头疼。

 

“知道啦，我的爷～”

 

“哎～好吧……你每次来这里都必须得告诉我，我来送你！”朱一龙没辙，被这个磨人的小白喵弄的也没个啥原则。不过，他这样做或许也是对的。

 

“菲姐！成了！”白宇马上转头朝丁菲抛了个媚眼，丁菲觉得，这一切明明都很甜，为什么让她有种脖子凉凉的感觉。

 

小明星嘛～一个月不联系家人也没个啥稀奇的，再说白宇的妈妈也总怕打扰到他儿子工作，所以也不经常聊天。今天异常开心的白宇给他妈妈报了个平安！大概是说他很好，还写了新歌儿了，准备发！让家里人注意身体啥的，然后美滋滋的准备全身心的投入到他的新工作来！

 

晚宴持续了好久，白宇就纳闷儿了，这些人为啥还不回去，这都快十一点了……他平时早就睡得不省人事了！  
“哥哥～我想回了……困！太吵了……”白宇把埋在朱一龙胸前的脑袋又往里滚了滚，打着哈欠埋怨，唇角不小心蹭到对方坚挺的乳珠，合着衬衫一起吸进小嘴儿里，这才把皱着的眉稍稍舒展了一些，安心了一些。

 

“嘶～轻点儿咬……宝贝”朱一龙笑着把那人儿搂的更紧了，顺手理了理白宇头顶翘起来的两根呆毛，朝助理小尧使了个眼色。

 

小尧看着他们白先生哈欠连天的困样儿说不上的可爱，他每打一次哈欠就把自己埋的更深一些，之前是在他们朱总的颈窝，后来是锁骨窝，后来是胸口，这会儿……嗯……其实他能看见白先生吸上了他们朱总的乳头……没眼看没眼看……他一个小助理除了选择性眼瞎还能怎么办！  
本来朱总让他凌晨以后再往出拿今天的军用器械，不过看样子这一切都比之前预估的要早一些。

 

小尧先是去找菲姐，让那些正在演奏的音乐家停下来后，不到两分钟，又提来了一只异常炫酷的钛合金大箱子。

 

重点来了，整个场合的气氛一下子变得凝重了起来，安静到令人窒息，以至于当白宇又打了一个哈欠的时候，很容易的就被所有人又行了注目礼，这个大礼当然是后来以朱总的一个眼神儿告终！

 

“这是新到的几种名枪，它们分别是：AK-47、M16、G36、FAMAS、FN SCAR、AUG、FN FNC自动步枪、FN FAL、SG550和95式突击步枪（QBZ95）。”  
小尧给在场的众人朗声介绍道。

 

“因为是各个时期的名枪，数量有限，所以我只各样儿带了一只过来，有需要的可以私下和我联系，这是我的名片！”  
小尧把自己的名片放在一旁。

 

“预先说明，其中FN FNC、AUG是当时世界大战时期受欢迎的枪支，而现在制造起来一模一样的很困难，且当时技术受限，枪支的弊端较多，所以这两只枪是按照它们原本的外形他们国家专门精进改良后的新款！”小尧接着介绍。

 

“这边是几种类型的军刀：黑鳄战刀，防暴BMF组合棍刀，钢鹰 C-26 蝴蝶甩刀，蝴蝶328甩刀/女士，金象 N1875 枪式带灯自动弹刀，M9大型弹刺-军版，冷钢 Cold Steel Black Sable SAN，山猫，瑞士K57军刺……”小尧一边认真的介绍一边抚摸着这些枪支刀具！

 

“其他新到的还有六台原产地在德国的军用装甲车，一批军用望远镜……”小尧打开电脑，一边把实物图放出来，一边依着图片介绍。

 

要是聊这个，那我可就不困了啊！白宇努力睁大眼，脑袋随着小尧手指的移动而移动，目不转睛！

 

“喔……这……这么酷的吗都……”白宇兴奋的跺了跺脚，从朱一龙怀里爬起来，轻轻的走向那只装满新奇玩意儿的箱子。

 

小尧远远瞧见白宇来，就停下解说，笑着让开一个地儿，朱一龙把白宇外套折好后，抬头看他的小白喵探头探脑的俏模样，在太妃椅上笑的如沐春风。

 

白宇发誓，他长这么大都没见过比这个更酷的东西啦，男孩子嘛，或多或少都有点儿这方面的情结！白宇伸出小手小心翼翼的摸上其中一把蝴蝶刀，觉着这小东西生的好美！满眼的小星星！

 

“这位先生！这玩意儿你这小细胳膊小细腿儿的最好别碰，还有啊，难道阁下没有发现你打扰到我们了吗？”一个满脸肥油的人扶着自己的啤酒肚，冷嘲热讽的嚷嚷，说完晃了晃头颅，看样子这人是喝大了，醉的不轻。

 

“对……对不起，我本来是想和大家一起……看……看……没想过会打扰到大家，对不起！”因为啤酒肚男人突然升高的音调，使白宇的右手指尖被锋利的蝴蝶刀划了一道小口子，白宇把手指本能的藏在背后，诺诺的给众人弯腰道歉。

 

众人的腰弯的比白宇的还低，开玩笑！那个醉鬼疯了他们可都清醒着呢！尤其现在！

 

“喂？高医生……嗯……快来rose国际会所，白先生受伤了！要快！”小尧用最快的速度反应过来，打电话通知朱总的私人医生。

 

咔！朱一龙眯起眼睛把枪上了膛，指向那个啤酒肚男人的脑门儿。  
众人内心泪流满面！这子弹无眼啊我的神，还是别动了……

 

白宇怕把事情闹大，给他哥带来危险，于是这个傻孩子缩着脖子过去把他哥手里的枪夺过来，低声试图安慰“哥哥我没事儿的，你看它一会儿就不流血了，你别冲动啊，万一咋两死在这儿咋办，你看这些人好凶啊……”

 

朱一龙捧起白宇的小手儿，对那根食指吹了吹后含在嘴里，轻轻吮吸，他的小白啊，自己受了气还在担心别人，朱一龙舔着白宇的伤口越发心疼的不行……

 

朱一龙在白宇第二次擦自己小泪点儿的空档，抬头看了小尧一眼，接着……  
砰……  
跟上一声惨叫，那个满脸肥油的啤酒肚老男人死在了血泊中。

 

他上一次见到杀人还是在玻璃密室那儿，那几乎成了白宇的一个噩梦！等待死亡的恐惧一瞬间涌上心头，随后软软的往后倒！

 

高医生的到来似乎缓解了一些场内紧张的气氛，起码朱大美人儿让小尧把枪又重新收起来了，转而继续和大家聊军用器械的事儿。后来众人终于把朱总给熬走了……朱一龙是跟着高医生一同走的，全然不顾这笔天价的订单！朱总走了之后，众人缓过神儿来，开始同小尧询问这些小玩意儿的具体事项，有大胆的姑娘似乎还调侃小尧来着，好像刚刚并没有什么人死一样……

 

朱家私人别墅内。

 

“小白你醒啦？还好吗？手疼不疼”朱一龙守着白宇，一看白宇睁开眼睛，赶忙问。  
“哥哥！我们……这是回来了吗？小尧哥呢？我的天，他不会给人家扣下了吧……不行，我们要救他去！”白宇一骨碌爬起来推着朱一龙！

 

“哈哈哈哈！傻孩子，小尧没事儿的！”  
“真的？”  
“嗯！”  
“那你起来，我想下去洗个澡，一身的奶味儿！”白宇闻了闻自己衬衫扣子旁奶乎乎的衣服，嫌弃的拽了拽～

 

浴室内！

 

“嗯～你放了什么东西进去～啊！痛死了……”白宇感觉自己的肠道内被人狠心的撕碎了……一个类似小钩子样的东西，刺破了他的肠壁……

 

朱一龙原本深沉的呼吸变得有些沙哑，又像是饥渴难耐克制下在呻吟……  
“呼～嗯……别动！”朱一龙迷恋的吻着那个因为疼痛而紧缩的粉嫩嫩的肉穴。  
“是哥哥送的礼物～小白……呼……求你别动了！”朱一龙快要疯了，和在刚打的耳洞上带一条长坠子一样的道理，这条链子是戴在肠道内的饰品！而且刚带进肠道，朱一龙现在若操进来，他的小白会不会疼哭！

 

白宇扭过头看着浴池内那枚大镜子里的自己，又脸红了！穴口下午才被哥哥玩儿过，现在还一张一吸的合不上口，那条大约直径1.5厘米的漂亮链子从那小口中直直的垂下去，一直垂到膝盖弯儿，女佣们把镜子擦的太明亮了，以至于白宇能从上面清晰的看到自己透明的肠液顺着那条链子流到下面不知名的地方，接着被身后喘着粗气的美人儿都舔着吃了去！

 

大概是因为肠壁的神经分布较少，或者是这种疼痛和哥哥那条大东西操进来的疼痛相比根本不值一提，也就疼了一下，之后更多的就是痒！白宇好奇的抓起散到他膝盖旁的长链子，仔细打量起来。

 

这条链子是由三种东西组成的，一个是被多面切割的直径约1.5厘米的不规则透明珠子，切割的超级细，而且切的不是正多面体，也不是棱锥，严格说已经不能称之为“珠子”，虽然切割的不规则，但其美感却因此增加了不少，这些小“珠子”镶嵌在一个银质的小玫瑰花瓣儿里，与下一颗这样的玫瑰花瓣儿“珠子”相连，长度直达膝盖，最后一个是约直径6厘米的红色正多面体珠子，他也没数，看样子大概最多正十五六面体的样子吧！不过链子末端有一串英文大写字母实在瞩目，上面刻着“DRAGON”，白宇跟个念了一遍“dragon”！龙？

 

“哥哥，这个透明的是什么质地珠子呀？手感真棒”白宇蛮好奇的问，毕竟，这些小珠子们实在好看，摸起来的感觉很是舒服！他由衷的夸赞道！

 

“钻石”朱一龙喘着粗气拿走白宇拽着链子的小手！怎么说呢，实在是那个样子太过淫荡！

 

白宇：……

 

“那……这个红色的珠子呢！”白宇听见自己的音儿已经稍微有些变了～

 

“红宝石……宝贝……我觉得我得把它放进去！”朱一龙现在感觉，他一直看着他的小白猫洞口的这串东西，可能活不过今晚！

 

而白宇此时的内心却是另外一番场景，这随便一个砖石红宝石项链就是一个多亿好不啦，而他这个还是一串儿钻石……还带在了这么个羞耻的地方，这个败家美人儿啊，可心疼死他了。白宇正内心哀嚎着为扔出去的人民币伤心，见身后的美人儿已经动手准备给他往进塞了……

 

“别！别！别！我的爷~我自己来……”白宇红着脸看着那条越来越湿的银链子。

 

“嗯～这么长啊……哥哥……啊……最后这颗好大……嗯～嗯～啊！痛！……塞进去憋的慌，不信……不信你看！”白宇背对着他哥，翘起屁股，扶着浴池的边儿弯下腰……

 

“闭嘴！”  
朱一龙现在想马上出去杀几个人！

 

那肉洞被链子填的满满当当的，所以最后那颗大的红宝石塞进去时有些困难，每次塞进去就马上被挤了出来，连带着翻出来的那些淫乱穴肉！红宝石镶嵌在肉洞口的样子，妖艳，奢靡，朱一龙看着它就像一个必须戒毒的瘾君子看见毒品一样令他疯魔……


	8. 尖叫的血玫瑰

“约翰•加索尼耳 老先生声称，今日他的两件作品，拍卖将全部取消，惹得众人纷纷猜疑，老先生毕生完成的两件作品刚一上市，还没来得及拍卖，就被别人拿了去！只留下几张精致的照片！到底谁有这等的能力，还是说这一切都在预料之中？从我们的记者拍到当时的场景，不难看出，从世界各地来慕名而来的珠宝爱好者们一听到这个消息就从拍卖会上转头悲愤离场！这是当时记录下的录像，接下来本台会继续为您报道。” 一个记者操着一口流利的普通话说着。

 

朱一龙一大早就接到一个电话，大概是公司突发紧急情况，需要马上处理，就火急火燎的走了。走之前跨到床前吻了吻熟睡人儿的睫毛，把被子体贴的往里掖了掖。

 

朱一龙一走白宇就马上睁开眼睛再也睡不着了，准确的说是他一晚上根本没怎么睡着！他哥 坚持要和他睡同一间房里 的同时 坚持睡沙发！还特意挑了距白宇较远的一枚沙发。没有美人儿抱着，又闻不到那人淡淡的烟草味儿，让白宇心里空落落的，再加上自己后穴里被那条银链子磨的又疼又痒的陌生感觉刺激，让一向心大的白小宇……失眠了！反正也睡不着，就索性一大早爬起来了，那是他刚支着眼睛点进去的一条微博热搜，据说热搜持续登顶将近一个晚上，英国皇家著名珠宝设计师“约翰•加索尼耳”用毕生的心血终于在他七十九岁的时候完成了这两项杰作，却没有与大众见面就被买家拿走，使众多珠宝爱好者悲痛欲绝。

 

“英国皇家内部人员放出消息，其实两件珠宝作品其本质是一样的，链身都是每一颗被切割精致的小钻石镶嵌在一个银质的小玫瑰花瓣儿里、与另一颗这样的玫瑰花瓣儿小钻石相连，但仔细看的话就能发现，其中每一颗小钻石都各不相同，却同等的美丽，每一颗钻石都是老先生亲自切割制作完成的，可以说能见证老先生的一生。末端是一颗正十六面体的大红宝石……只不过一条被做成项链，被英国的国王昨晚买走送给王后，另一条被做成顶端带着钩子的长链子，目的不详，被送给中国区域暗网总裁，据说老先生与中国区域暗网前总裁是至交，前总裁说他一生没体验过爱情，但要送他的继承人一个礼物，说是要给他未来媳妇儿的项链当见面礼……”录像播完以后，那个女记者接着报道。

 

“正如这么美丽迷人的珠宝一样，老先生也给它起了一个特别好听的名字，叫‘Screaming blood roses’。众所周知，英国的国花是玫瑰，据说这也是老先生当时创作这两件作品的灵感来源，”

 

“ Screaming blood roses……”白宇跟着念了一遍！  
“尖叫的血玫瑰？这老先生口味儿够重的啊，起这么……emmm……的一个名字！ ”  
“一条被做成项链，被英国王后带着，另一条被做成带钩子的链子，还目的不详？”白宇看着视频里和自己下身带着的那条一模一样的链子，学着那个女记者的语调，捏着嗓子重复，本来前总裁不是让做成项链的吗？这中间到底又经历了些什么！白宇欲哭无泪……

 

羞耻！太羞耻了！白宇挪了挪坐在沙发上的臀瓣，它感觉到下面最大颗的红宝石又被他挤出穴口了，他使自己稍稍坐正重心放在下体使了些劲儿，那颗珠子又被送回穴口。

 

“哈啊……这怎么……怎么能行……啊～啊……”

 

白宇似乎找到了一种使自己理智丧失的做法，他手扶着沙发靠背，跪坐在沙发那儿，挪动的自己的臀瓣，一前一后，逐渐加快，逐渐疯狂！头使劲儿扬起来，锋利的喉结刺穿略暧昧粘腻的空气，闭着眼睛往外呻吟，那颗大珠子肏着他的穴口，挤着里面的那条窝起来的链子微微移动，小钻石们摩擦着他的肠壁，细细碎碎的响着。可是再里面怎么办，再里面还是痒怎么办，白宇急的流下一串儿泪来！

 

中国暗网总部

 

“朱总，一个星期后要送给Aimee女士的性爱机器人芯片不见了！”小尧一见朱一龙来，就跟上来说明实情！

 

Aimee女士是世界暗网总部目前的执行总裁，他的丈夫不久之前离世，当时还有传闻是这个女人害死的，后来就权倾朝野，一手遮天用武力镇压，拿走了他丈夫的职位，坐上了总裁的位子，这个女人性格多疑，喜好SM，家里性奴众多，他十六岁的儿子因为讨厌家里的感觉一年也不回一次家……一个星期后是这个女人的生辰，朱一龙决定，投其所好，送她一个帅的举世无双的男性机器人做礼物。

 

性爱机器人又称伴侣机器人，是一种满足人的性爱需求的智能机器人。性爱机器人外表高度仿真人皮肤和体态，能类脑反应人的语言和动作，是专门满足人的性爱需求的智能机器人，本来一切都万无一失，一大早起来，却收到芯片丢了这种烦人的事情！没有芯片的机器人像一只没有灵魂的布娃娃，不能动不能笑，更谈不上讨那个挑剔的女人开心了。现在再去做一个芯片显然是不可能的了，时间根本不够！朱一龙烦躁的抓了抓头发，转头对小尧说：  
“调监控！我最近几天所有到过的地方，把监控通通都调出来！”

 

“喂～是白先生吗？您今晚有空吗……哎，我是菲姐啊，对！今天晚上可以邀请您要来唱歌儿吗？……啊，谢谢，谢谢，我派人去接您好吗？行！……那您记得九点之前要来喔，不见不散！我的小帅哥儿” 白宇又把自己里里外外的洗了一通后，累成一滩摆了个大字把自己扔回床上，正准备趁着睡意再来一觉，就接到菲姐的电话！

 

白宇下床抱起吉他开始练习提前准备好的曲目，其中一首他特别喜欢，歌名叫“昨天涯-献给布宜诺斯艾利斯”是高晓松作词，谭维维演唱的一首歌，不论是曲风还是歌曲内容都像迷一样的吸引着白宇。

 

“没有风吹拂的夜晚，没有琴撩拨的酒馆，一盏昏昏欲睡的电扇，在转……”优美的旋律混着白宇性感的嗓音，飘到远处，和晨光打了个招呼。惹得园子里玩儿的小雪狮都撒着花儿蹿进来了。

 

“雪儿……来～给爸爸香一个……”白宇放下吉他，朝小雪狮伸展双臂……

 

领回来半个月了，这个小东西长的特别快，阳台上挂的那只金丝雀看见小雪狮没命了的吱吱喳喳乱叫，也是……要不是那个金丝的小笼子，这只鸟可能早就被小雪狮吃了！

 

不过要是去菲姐那儿的话，他可能得告知一下他家的那位朱大美人儿。

 

若是非要计较一见钟情的原因，若朱一龙是为初见白宇时那股倔强而心动，那白宇就是因为他家朱美人的颜值！

 

但白宇现在想收回刚才的心动！他家大美人竟然不接他电话！自从朱一龙见他的当天晚上给他脖子上戴了一条用磁力吻合住的项链之后，可能是因为红色吊坠里安装了定位系统，所以第二天他就差管家送来一部只有朱大美人电话号码的新手机，说是朱总给他的。

 

白宇父母啊，朋友啊，七大姑八大姨啊各种亲戚可都在中国啊，所以他拿着新手机也一般就刷刷微博，听听歌儿什么的，反正几乎不跟家里人交流，给家人打电话也是在他龙哥视线范围内，给家人报个平安。这么比起来给他龙哥打电话的次数还稍稍多了些呢，但每次都被秒接起来，这回白宇都重播了好几次了，也没人接。

 

朱一龙心烦意乱的翻着那些录像，大街上的，公司里的，甚至连卫生间外面也没放过，都没有！一切都很正常！这很明显对方是要算记他，不是为了钱，也不是为了名，就是一种报复性的做法。既然这个小偷能偷走芯片，那必定是暗网内部成员，因为若是没有允许，系统早就自动用激光把那人的头切掉了，为了钱就更不可能了，比那个芯片更值钱的东西太多太多了……何况能来这里工作的人怎么可能穷！这个人还算准了送礼物的日期，因为若是偷的早了，还可以再做一个！所以，这个内鬼到底是谁呢？朱一龙起身给自己舒展了几下腿和胳膊，完全没注意自己昨天晚上因为怕吵着白宇而调成静音的手机亮了暗了又亮了又暗了的屏幕。

 

三四个电话过后，依旧没有打通的白宇神游了一天，谁也不知道他在想啥，午饭也吃了一点儿，晚饭因为要去表演，就吃的更少了，这马上就快晚上八点了，他的朱大美人儿还不理他！白宇愤怒的吃了两颗刚被女佣剥好的荔枝后，给他的朱美人发了一条短信，又愤怒的扔下手机走了。管家赶忙告知司机大哥赶紧接好正在怒冲冲下楼的白先生。

 

今天的rose国际会所比昨天有生机，比昨天热闹。白宇需要提前和他的伴舞的小姐姐们走个流程！之后就坐在下面认真听一个法国女明星唱歌儿，肯定是因为那个女人穿的少，或者是歌唱的好，下面不住的有人为她欢呼，下一个就轮到白宇上台了，白宇一个深呼吸，试图放松自己，他珍惜每一次舞台，想它他做到最好。

 

朱一龙吃过助理送来的午饭后在床上小睡了一会儿，然后用冷水把自己从上到下洗漱了一通，才提起了些神儿，继续查监控……

 

这个礼物对于他很重要！所以他把那个性爱机器人安置在五楼的保险密室里，密室里安置了好多个高级摄像头，因为这里装的都是有关公司机密的东西，所以一段时间检查一次摄像头，没有坏了的可能！密室四周都被不锈钢材料包的严严实实的，一条缝儿也没留下！密室正面有一尊一米高的用陶瓷做成的实心儿大佛，这是前总裁留下的吉祥物，都放在这里几十年了，上面有被颜料染成金色的一件用陶瓷碎片儿做成的袈裟披在了大佛上，袈裟片儿垂到大佛盘着的腿边，遮住了大佛那羞羞的三角地带。旁边还立着一根排水管，一根排气管，这倒是每个房间都会有的结构，不足为奇。

 

说起这尊大佛，可是有意思的很呢，你别看它全身上下都是陶瓷做的，包括他的衣服，却金贵的很呢！也不晓得是什么原理，只要大佛能感受到一点儿震动，原本双手合十的大佛就会垂下自己的腰对着门口儿鞠躬，直到它感觉不到一点儿振动，佛就会自动又坐直了！

 

它刚买回来是在前总裁办公室里的一个大木桌上放着，大家进去以后总会乐呵呵的摸摸弥勒佛的头，或者敲敲那个大木桌子，慈祥可爱的弥勒佛就会弯下腰对着人们鞠躬，据说佛像内部有一个振动检测仪控制着，过上一会儿振动检测仪感受不到一点儿振动后，佛像就会又抬起头来，恢复原本的坐姿，能看出前总裁很喜欢它，再加上众人老是调戏大佛，而且乐此不疲，最后被前总裁安置在了密室里，说是能带来好运。

 

密室的房顶儿也是被厚厚的不锈钢材料包围着，就在顶部中央安置了一个约边长为50厘米的正方形的空调，因为可能有时候存放在里面的东西需要温度限制。密室是在五楼走廊的尽头，他旁边是公共卫生间，卫生间里面左边的门儿是男，右边的门儿是女。

 

朱一龙快进着调了一天的监控后收获就是：密室里的录像在昨天晚上十一点十五的时候，录像画面闪了约三十秒，在十一点二十三的时候，他听到了一些滋滋滋的电流声，画面也配合着被黑白条儿铺满了整个电脑，大概三分钟后，画面又恢复正常，所有的东西都摆放整齐，看不出任何被动过的痕迹。而密室旁边的卫生间里也一切正常，如果非要在可疑时间内找不同，也就是十一点十多分的时候何父拿着不晓得从哪里找来的铁棍子追进卫生间打他刚喝了酒的儿子，他儿子晃晃悠悠的溜的贼快，一看就是平常没少挨打，何父老了跑不过他儿子，每次都打不到人还把墙壁砸的框框直响，他那个儿子啊，二十六岁了还一点儿也不上进，每天把自己喝的醉醺醺的。还有就是十一点二十的时候朱总女秘书冲着她自己的女助理发了一顿火，说是动作太慢了。十二点的时候有个修理工来通堵住的下水道。之后就是人们在高压工作状态下面无表情的进来卫生间，又面无表情的出去了。密室上面一层同一垂直面上的六楼是何父办公室，四楼是朱总女秘书的助理的办公室。

 

光靠晚上十一点二十三到十一点二十六这被干扰的录像根本查不出什么来，怀疑也没有依据，何况他自己也不晓得该怀疑谁！一大早小尧进来给性爱机器人的硅胶材质的皮肤擦拭的时候发现，后脑勺内插着的芯片不在了，而前一天他来检查的时候还好好的。

 

朱一龙又开始去看最近几天活动的别的场所，他昨天一晚上都是在rose国际会所呆着，陪着他的小白，画面放到了白宇弹着吉他在台上唱歌的画面，眉角眼梢带电，好一个小美人儿啊，他笑的可真甜，朱一龙又情不自禁的把白宇像他告白的那一段儿又看了一次，舒展了皱了一天的眉头。看着台下的那些人们羡慕的表情，朱一龙更开心了……

 

等等！朱一龙忽然看见，在一个不起眼的角落里，他看见有一个带着蓓蕾帽打扮精致的女人带着一个他特别熟悉的戒指！对！那就是他前一个月结婚的戒指，朱一龙把画面放大后思考着，拥有这个戒指的人显然只有何晓霖！

 

朱一龙慌忙抓起手机，打开一看六通未接来电，都是他的小白打来的，还有一条短信，大概意思说，菲姐邀请他今晚九点去rose国际会所表演，有管家和保镖陪同，勿念！

 

朱一龙握紧拳头，都怪他自己，一早上收到不好的消息使得朱一龙心烦意乱，没记起来关掉静音！他慌忙给他的小白打电话，没人接！他的直觉告诉他，他的小白可能会有危险，那个死女人，若是再敢动他的小白，她一定会让她生不如死！何父虽然一辈子为暗网效力，劳苦功高，但不代表他的女儿可以伤害他的小白。上回就是给何父面子才没有直接杀了她的。

 

朱一龙看了一眼手表，已经晚上十点十五了！朱一龙用电脑打开白宇脖子上带着的定位项链，上面显示，他的小白还在会所！呼！朱一龙长长的舒出一口气。

 

“小尧！快！去联系菲姐，务必把会所的摄像头给我调出来！不是要之前的录像，而是现在的实时监控！”他必须得看到他的小白现在在干什么，光凭定位还不足以让他安心。

 

三分钟后，小尧已经让那边正录着白宇摄像头的画面放在朱一龙面前，还是1080p的，清晰度确实是足够了。朱一龙看着正在台上和伴舞里的姑娘互动的白小宇，瞬间吃醋都顾不得了，只在哪儿一个劲儿的盯着屏幕咧开嘴笑！还好，他的小白没事！

 

朱一龙盯着屏幕看了五分钟后又重新握起拳头！他的白小宇和那些女人们跳舞了，他的白小宇朝着她们笑，还有一个大胆的女孩儿竟上去送了花，他的小白还接受了！这样可不太行！朱一龙起身，穿好西装外套，中气十足的甩了一句话给小尧 “去rose国际会所！马上！

 

在白宇终于等到那个法国女人唱完长达八分钟的那首歌儿之后，他被主持人邀请到了台上。

 

“大家好，我是白宇”说罢，朝众人扯出一个甜甜的笑容。众人一见是个新人，倒还是很捧场的鼓掌。

 

“今晚给大家唱的第一首歌叫 昨天涯”  
白宇说罢，坐在椅子上抱着吉他开始演唱。

 

“没有风吹拂的夜晚  
没有琴撩拨的酒馆  
一盏昏昏欲睡电扇在转  
有一对陌生的男人  
面对面隔着那扇门  
他们戴着面具亲吻、沉沦”

 

这是讲两个男人之间的故事，白宇用自己特有的嗓音竟唱出了有些悲伤的感觉来。

 

“墙上的切格瓦拉  
迷人的巴拉莱卡  
废墟之上的烟花 昨天涯  
旧世界最漫 长的夜  
旧时光最远的边界  
红色舞鞋永不停歇  
在衣裙纷飞里幻灭 ”

 

这是一副略微凄美的词，旧世界，旧时光，昨天涯！

 

“只剩风中的蓝花楹  
等到黄昏电闪雷鸣  
隐约有排萧的呻吟、杀死  
旧世界最漫长的夜  
旧时光最远的边界  
天一亮就苍老的街  
来不及看残生了却”

 

不知道为什么，白宇唱到这里的时候鼻子酸酸的，有些想哭，肯定是因为他哥一天没有理他，白宇死脑筋的走了几秒神儿。

 

“一阵风吹拂的夜晚  
一把琴撩拨的酒馆  
一盏昏昏欲睡电扇倒转”

 

原本喧闹的场合被白宇一首歌唱的有些安静，大家的情绪都被感染了进去，慵懒颓废的声音，被渲染了略悲伤的情绪进去，说不上的好听！大家还沉浸在第一首歌儿那种情绪的时候，白宇就报了第二首也是他今晚最后一首歌儿的名字。  
是女歌手孙燕姿的歌“跳舞的梵谷”

 

第二首歌加了一些伴舞的进去，女孩儿们穿着红色的长裙，翻飞在白宇周围，一会儿远，一会近。连场上的灯光都是酒红色的，以至于任何人都没有发现，白宇脖颈上带着项链的红色吊坠内的定位被人打开过！

 

向日葵 金艳如火  
舍弃了 阳光包裹  
麦田里 群鸦燥动  
我看见 奇异美梦

 

伴随着白宇好听的歌声，舞台上围着圈儿的姑娘们向中央的白宇靠近。

 

The Starry Night  
将我旋转  
悲伤与狂欢流窜  
我舍不得 不想醒来

 

如果上一个那是慵懒的颓废的声音，那现在就是性感的妩媚的调儿。

 

亲爱的梵谷 多孤独  
带着我跳舞 到结束  
忘掉这世界 多满足  
不回顾、不顽固、不踟蹰

 

唱到这里的时候，一个女人靠近白宇，把自己红色的裙子提到大腿根部，那雪白的长腿顺势缠上了白宇的腰，惹得台下的众人尖见连连，而白宇扶着那女人的腰，借位吻上了舞者的脖颈，给下面的观众看起来，那就是另一个效果了。其中还有一个大胆的小女孩儿抱了一捧花上去，被白宇笑着收下了……

 

谁也不知道的是，在朱一龙电脑屏幕播放到这一段儿后不久，那人离开办公室不久，没有关的电脑屏幕右下角，又出现了那个带着朱一龙熟悉戒指的女人，正眼睛一眨不眨的盯着台上和众人暧昧互动的男人。


	9. 悬疑重重

白宇最终在人们目光灼灼的注视下，唱完两首歌下台时暼了一眼手表最多十点二十，他想着走之前也没能打通他哥的电话，一气之下还把手机扔沙发里没拿，所以今晚还是早些回去吧，这地儿实在是不宜久留，就和菲姐打了个招呼后喊着老管家和保镖们准备回去。

 

“白先生～请留步！”何晓霖看着白宇追了上去，这恶心的专门捏着嗓子发出来的声音愣是让白宇生生打了个寒颤后猛地转头，看向来人。

 

“白先生，对不起！我今天是来向你道歉的！那天晚上是我不好，情绪失控了……您……白先生您……求您别走……等一下！”何晓霖看白宇不带搭理她，转头就走的模样慌了，扑通一下跪了下去。

 

“要我怎么做您才能原谅我，白先生……我……我给您跪下了！”

 

今天的何晓霖虽然化了一个很浓的妆容，藏在人群里就不提了，但如此明晃晃的暴露在众人视线后，大家还是都认识她的。毕竟前一个月这位身材姣好的美女是刚和朱总结过婚的人，这不，戒指还在呢。更嘲讽的是这个女人竟当众给刚刚在台上表演的小帅哥儿下跪，emmm……众人猜测，虽然这位白先生很受宠吧，但朱总明媒正娶的女人也用得着行这么大礼吗？还是说这两人有啥说不清道不明的狗血纠葛。

 

“哎……你不用……我……算了算了，起来吧，这儿这么多人呢，你干啥……” 白宇手伸在半空中，做了一个要扶起女人的姿势，但也就只是一个姿势，并没实际行动，之后白宇还嘟囔着补了一句“也不嫌丢人！”

 

果然！……  
何晓霖含着泪光一边起身一边朝白宇鞠躬。  
“谢谢白先生……那……我……可以邀请您去对面的咖啡厅坐一会儿吗？我准备了好久的话想对您说！还包括一个秘密”

 

白宇闭着眼转向一旁，深吸了口气后又转过来对着何晓霖挤出半个微笑后拖长尾音来了一句 “走～”  
女人啊，麻烦！白宇够给她面子了还当着这么多的人。

 

“唉？你们……就在咖啡厅外面候着就可以了……我和你们白先生的秘密，你也要听吗？”  
何晓霖向保镖和老管家抛出一个警告的眼神儿后威胁道，又觉得少些啥，补充了一句：“他一个大男人，还能被我这个女人怎么样，灯火通明的，还是公众场合”

 

老管家一听，这话说的有道理啊！再加上这何晓霖还算他家名义上的女主人，他按理说是不能违抗命令的，那可是大不敬啊！可另一边却是他一直当儿子养的白先生，朱总的新头肉，还送了前总裁亲自认证“儿媳妇儿”的那条无价之宝的链子“Screaming blood roses”，老管家悻悻的停住保镖们的步子，警惕的看着进入咖啡店的何晓霖和白宇。

 

“赶紧说……什么事儿！”白宇对这个女人并没有什么好感，到底是个啥秘密非的半夜拦住他在这个地儿说，顺手拿起服务员刚端来的咖啡，喝了一口，食指轻轻微挑，头保持着和何晓霖平视的姿势，眼眸垂下，看着自己的咖啡杯，轻启唇瓣，牵拉着上唇附近的小痣。

 

何晓霖不由得看着有些出神儿，对面的男人喝了咖啡后她又听见白宇开口，这才拉回她飘着的思绪，不紧不慢一字一顿的说：“秘密就是……我……我啊……”

 

白宇把目光移向那张正在说话的唇，企图想从对方唇瓣的开合程度，确定这个女人说话声音突然降低后到底在讲了些什么！

 

何晓霖补充：“爱～上～你了……”

 

白宇：……  
白宇放下咖啡杯的盖儿就准备拔腿离开，这个女人就是个疯子。可刚要起身就又软绵绵的重新跌回柔软的椅子上。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈……我的小甜甜……我是该说爱你的傲娇呢，还是该说爱你单纯！宝贝儿……”何晓霖仰头笑过后，伸手试图摸白宇因为生气粉嘟嘟充血的脸蛋儿。

 

白宇把头偏向一旁，躲开眼前这个女人伸过来的手！环顾四周，这是个最里面的雅间！人们在这个点儿经过的可能太小了！他……他突然感觉，自己的下腹一股热流，惹得下身瞬间挺了起来，后穴已经承受不住这种刺激，在悄悄渗水了。白宇简直被气的不想和这个女人说话！但那个女人还在哪儿自言自语。

 

“宝贝……你现在的样子好美！……你知道吗？我本来不想这么做的，都怪你昨天一边弹吉他一边向朱总表白……你动情了宝贝……而那个把我折磨的皮开肉绽一点儿夫妻情分都不讲的恶魔……竟然那么宠你……你知道你在他怀里笑的多甜吗？那为什么那天晚上我把你抱进怀里的时候你那么冰冷的拒绝我……宝贝……”何晓霖说着，委屈的垂下眼角，之后神色有些凶的提高音调。

 

“还记得那天晚上姐姐喂你的药吗？今天宝贝喝的是浓度更高的……期待吗？奥……不过，姐姐不能亲自去看你放肆呻吟的骚样儿……姐姐得做一个不在场的证明！等会儿你就知道了……乖……但是姐姐能从那儿的监控看到你呦……我的小白要好好表现……” 说完走上前，提起此时已经软绵绵的白宇的下巴，朝着那个因为吞咽而上下滚动的喉结，舔了上去。

 

“你……别碰我……嗯～～滚开！啊～”白宇拒绝着眼前这张突然放大的脸。

 

“爸，我姐说一会儿让我去见一个叫白先生的人，那我晚上就不回来了，晚安。”  
这就是何父的那个酒鬼儿子何默，刚给他爸爸打过去的一个电话！他昨晚还因为醉酒被爸爸绕着卫生间打，还被铁棍的尖儿滑了胳膊前壁一个小口子，何父儿子晕血这件事儿人尽皆知！众人都记得何父第一次带着儿子来暗网时，他儿子因为紧张流了一管儿鼻血，然后就晕倒了！这之后还被公司员工当了好久的笑料呢。这回何况是自己胳膊被划出血，更是晕乎乎的支撑自己逃回他爸爸的办公室就靠着门儿晕过去了。何父也是心多，说是怕儿子破伤风，昨晚半夜一点多了还送去医院做了检查。今晚就接到一个他姐姐的电话说是要去见一个叫白先生的人？他一天天的除了妓院就是酒馆要不就是床上躺着睡大觉还有就是被爸爸打，他都好几个月没正经见什么人了。

 

白宇是被何晓霖蒙着眼睛绑住从一个秘密通道带出咖啡厅的，之后就被一个听声音二十五岁左右一身酒气的男人接住了，白宇坐在副驾驶的位置上，听着旁边的男人在轻轻踩刹车，试图沟通。

 

“你好，我叫白宇，今年二十八岁，请问你要带我去哪里？还有就是你和何晓霖是什么关系？”白宇自报家门后试探性的问，如果细听，大约声线抖的是有些厉害的。

 

“昂！我是她弟弟，何默，我姐让我带你去个地方……哎呦我去……我怎么突然感觉这么热呢……”何默甩了甩自己因为昨天晚上被他爸爸用铁棍子滑伤的手臂，上面还小题大做的被拉去医院缝了几针，确实……有点儿疼。

 

“呃……何默是吧……哥哥请你去喝酒怎么样，我那儿存着上好的白兰地……”白宇顿了顿，听这口气，何默应该不知道他自己和他何晓霖的那些事儿！于是就想这么往出套几句话，探探虚实。

 

果然～  
这个男孩儿马上拒绝了。  
“啊……不行……”  
白宇听见何默吸溜了一声儿，显然，说起白兰地，这个小酒鬼就坐不住了。  
“可是我答应了我姐姐，要把你带过去，要不然以后的日子我可能会过的生不如死，哎你不会懂啦”何默这句话说的莫名让人心疼。

 

“卧槽！我怎么这么热，我他妈……”  
何默开始有些亢奋的爆粗口。

 

“等等……你姐姐让你接我时有没有给你吃什么东西？”白宇觉得，事情可能要比想象中的糟糕。

 

“卧槽……”何默把自己衬衫撕开两颗扣子，“她递给我一瓶矿泉水！”

 

“你……喝过了吗？”白宇觉得自己要哭了！这尼玛，这可不能印证他的猜测啊。

 

“嗯～因为姐给我拧开瓶盖儿递过来的，我就喝了两口……你的意思是……那水有问题？”  
何默暴躁的喘着粗气骂，“何晓霖你算计我！”骂完锤了锤正在行驶中车的方向盘。

 

完了！白宇虽然被绑着捂住了眼睛，但又不聋，听这动静，对比了一下对方喘着粗气暴躁的行为和自己软趴趴使不上一点儿力的感觉，他大概知道何晓霖这个女人想做什么了。

 

在一个废弃的大楼二层的一个阴暗房间里，遮住白宇眼睛的布被拿了下来。白宇抬头就看见很高处安着一个崭新的摄像头，很显然这是为了接待白宇而刚被安上去的。接下来，白宇就看见何默把手机从裤兜里一把抓出来，开始给一个人拨电话，但对方迟迟不接，急的何默沿着一条道儿在白宇面前走来走去。

 

“喂？我把人带过去了……嗯……活着呢！……姐你给我喝了什么东西……卧槽你特么太缺德……滚……姐你疯了吗？我又不认识人家……”说到这儿，何默啪的一声切断了电话。

 

很明显，对方不达目的并不准备罢休……才切断电话就又给何默再次打过来了！这一次何默接起电话后只用了约十秒的时间，接着就朝白宇走了过来，对着白宇深深的鞠了一躬，然后开始解白宇的衣服……

 

白宇：……  
您淡定点儿啊，大兄弟。有话好好说，别动手。

 

其实何晓霖第二次打来电话也就是用十秒左右的时间告诉她的好弟弟，不听她的话后果就是，切断何默所有的毒品来源，并把他染上毒的事儿告诉他爸爸。  
何晓霖看着电脑屏幕内的实时监控高清录像，揉上了自己那对排球大的假胸。

 

何默把正在通电话的手机开了免提，声音调到最大，听着何晓霖一边喘着气哼哼唧唧的呻吟，一边指挥着何默应该接下来这么做。

 

因为路上堵车，朱一龙进来rose国际会所时已经十点四十了，后来从管家那儿得知他的小白已经被何晓霖接走，调附近监控录像发现，接白宇的那辆车早在十分钟前就开走了，而何晓霖不知所踪。朱一龙打开白宇脖子上的定位系统，上面的显示还是在一个高速移动的状态！于是朱一龙一个人大步跨上车开始寻着那个地图上移动的红点儿！他！要去杀了那个男人！一定！竟敢伤害他的小白。

 

何默解开白宇黑衬衫扣子的时候，手是颤抖着的。那人求他让别听姐姐的话，那怎么能行呢？他一天不吸毒就会死的，如果他的爸爸知道这件事儿，一定会杀了他的。而且，眼前这个求着他的男人，真的好骚，比他上过的任何一个女人都骚！

 

他不晓得姐姐喂他到底吃了什么，但很明显他下体的小兄弟立起来了。何默活动了下脖子，又低头把目光集中在绑着的人身上。

 

白先生现在已经放弃求他了，把脸暼过右侧，不去看逐渐动作粗暴的自己。何默这样想着。

 

何默还发现，他生了一双极好看的肉肉的嘴唇，唇角抿着的时候向上，他记得，这好像叫微笑唇！那人的眉刚刚皱起来了，因为眉骨没有一般男人的宽，所以眉毛可以说是很秀气了，这么好看的眉，怎么能皱起来呢？何默这样想着，还把自己往右移了移，吻上那蹙着的眉头，那人又默不作声的把自己的脸暼向左侧，眉头蹙的更紧了。

 

“先生？”何默柔柔的喊白宇，试图能让对方不那么讨厌自己。何默把衣服铺在地上，把软成一滩无力反抗的白宇平放在地上，开始脱他的裤子。他已经迫不及待想看到下面的场景了，一定很美……所以衬衫扣子到底被解开几颗，已经不重要了。

 

“啊……住手……你和你那个姐姐一样……嗯……变态……死！”  
白宇厌恶的把自己往旁边挪了挪，他宁可睡在地下，也绝不要沾上这个人衣服的味道。他的龙哥什么时候能来，白宇咬着牙承受着这一切。

 

“哈哈哈哈，你还说对了，我的确被检查出来过有些轻微的甲亢，不过那又不能怪我……那是遗传……”何默看着下面不听话的人一直在动，试图想离开他给体贴铺好的衣服，于是一把又把人按住拉回了原地。

 

何默最讨厌别人那他和他姐姐比较了，他从小到大都没有比赢过，不管是学习，还是工作。他的爸爸从来没有和颜悦色的和他说过话，后来他就自暴自弃，开始不学无术。

 

“我怎么能和我姐姐一样变态呢？看来你已经领教过她变态的手段了！他弟弟这儿还有更变态的呢！”何默看着那两条在西装裤下弯着的大长腿，吞了吞口水。

 

何默解开裤头，一眼就看见了那条黑色的蕾丝内裤，那条内裤太小了，只是浅浅的搭在两腿之间，后面的臀瓣都还没有包完全，色相极好看的一根粉嫩嫩的阴茎从内裤前面探出了身子，而后面的景色就更美了，蕾丝质地很薄又窄，很容易的被溜进了臀缝里，把原本就很深的一条沟，更加描绘的不可言说。何默像着了魔似的，把手指抠进那条紧致的缝儿里，把那层蕾丝挑出来，跟着手指出来的还有仅一会儿功夫就流了他半只手的淫水……

 

“骚货……”  
啪！何默重重的给那人中间的肉洞一个巴掌。  
“你看看你自己……水怎么比女人的都多……”

 

白宇把自己的脑袋埋进身下的衣服里，这句话他之前就听那个女人说过，一模一样！好像，嗯……他的龙哥也这么说！

 

配合着何默手指的移开，被一直堵着的肉穴终于得到了相对宽松的空间。

 

“嗯……”白宇难受的晃了晃臀瓣，他感觉肉穴里的那条银链子掉出来了！

 

何默一只手拉着红宝石的脑袋，另一只手安慰着自己胀大的性器，目光却一刻也不能从那肉洞口移开。他能想到的骚话全都算上也比不过他眼前看到的这个萎靡景象。随着银链子逐渐露出全貌，他突然一个机灵，那蓄势待发着要射出来的精液也被生生的吓了回去。然后他不死心的重新又看了一遍，颤抖着给埋着胳膊发抖的白宇跪了下来。

 

这是他们朱总的人啊，这回要被他姐姐玩儿死了，他突然觉得，回家跟爸爸去自首吸毒然后被爸爸打死还是来的更痛快。

 

朱一龙赶来的时候，他的小白双眼无神的垂着眼眸，像一个乖巧、哀伤、没有骨头的布娃娃，任由着另一个男人给穿着精致好看的衣服，不动，不哭，不闹，和他初见白宇时的样子，一模一样。朱一龙看着这样的白宇，心疼的快要死掉了。

 

何默是在给白宇准备往上套衬衫的时候，觉察到朱一龙前来的。可能是觉得自己死到临头了，他竟然多生出了许多勇气，面对着抵着自己头颅的那把枪，竟对着上面的摄像头笑了起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……你看啊……你比我怂，爸爸说我从小什么都比不上你……他错了，哈哈哈哈”  
笑着笑着，何默又哭了起来。  
“呵！终于……你看着我死了是不是特别开心，爸爸也会少一个负担，我是没用，可你们……全都是……坏人”  
何默像是喝醉了酒，只觉得自己哪儿都是飘着的。

 

砰！子弹蹭着何默的心脏边缘，穿过后背。到底朱一龙还是给他留了一百分之一的生存机会，没有穿过心脏，就当打偏了吧，朱一龙蹲下身摸了摸白宇的头，想把这只安静的布娃娃换回些魂儿来。

 

何晓霖坐在电脑前看着这一切早就已经快疯了，这个地方如此偏僻，周围又没有摄像头，这是她提前选好的地儿，不可能出错，那么朱总是怎么迅速又准确无误的找到这里的！她始终想不通。但当她看到自己的弟弟被射中心脏倒地而死的时候，他觉得自己玩儿大了，于是颤抖着手给他爸爸打电话。

 

何父看到监控，有一种自己经营了一辈子的事业被人毁了的感觉，但到底年纪大了，见过的大风大浪也多了，马上想出了好的应对策略，他的儿子死了，那里面剩下的两个人迟早也得一起给他儿子陪葬，但！不是现在！他想要的不止是他们的命！何父攥紧充满褶子的拳头。

 

“晓霖，那个白先生不是有个刚当上记者的妹妹吗？把这个录像发给他，地址也发给他，记住，只发给她，并让她想办法闭嘴。”何父这样命令他女儿，上次他的女儿就是因为这个白先生而被赶出家门，他为此把这个人里里外外查了个彻彻底底，现在对他的一切都了如指掌。

 

何晓霖虽然不晓得为什么，但这个节骨眼儿上只能得照做，除了好好听父亲的话，她不知道还能怎样。

 

咚～咚～咚、咚……咔……  
前方角落易拉罐滚动的声音把正抱着哄白宇的朱一龙惊的猛一下站起来。

 

“白宇哥哥～呜呜呜……哥哥你还好吗？你快说话啊，别吓我！”白婷婷跑过去抓着白宇的袖子哭，哭了一会儿后起身，退到离朱一龙较远的墙角，一边退一边哭着说：“我一定要把你们这些坏人都报导出来，让所有的媒体都知道，然后把你们送去警察局，你们就是些……啊！”一声尖锐凄厉的惨叫，使白宇终于抬起了埋在自己膝盖弯儿的脑袋，然后他就看见自己的妹妹死在了血泊之中……

 

建筑是坐北朝南，东西走廊，白宇在最南面，靠着烂了一块儿玻璃的窗子，他的龙哥在距离白宇约三米处的东面，何默的身体已经昏迷在直对着白宇的最北面，而他的妹妹就倒在他和何默之间，白宇强迫自己保持冷静，尽量理智的去面对这让他绝望的一切！

 

何默早已晕死过去，只是伤口在一直不停的流血，贴着厚厚结实的墙体，因为房子都是坐北朝南，所以窗户都在南方，白宇一直在南面的窗台跟前，并没有发现什么异样，那么北面相对应要穿过厚厚的墙体杀死他的妹妹显然不太可能，而且，唯一在北面靠墙的人已经晕死过去了，那么只有一种可能！

 

“朱一龙！”白宇咬牙切齿的说。  
“她可是我的妹妹！你这个冷血无情的滚蛋……她只不过随便说说而已，他会听我的话不把你朱总杀人事情抖出来的，她就是随便说说啊……你……你怎么能……婷婷……哥哥对不起……嗯……”  
白宇看着自己妹妹从心口源源不断流出来的血，眼前一黑，晕了过去！

 

朱一龙感觉，他快要把自己的牙咬碎了，都怪这个死男人，要不是他，事情怎么会变成现在这样，朱一龙突然朗声笑了，拿起一块石头，把上面吊着的那个摄像头砸了个稀巴烂，这个一直想害他的人，究竟是谁？

 

朱一龙看着晕倒的白宇身后那些玻璃碎片儿，捡起一块来，朝何默走去。何默，我给过你生存机会，可谁让你这么倒霉，碰到我心情十分不好的时候呢？

 

朱一龙用玻璃片儿开始往出剖何默的心脏！这颗心脏，他刚刚放过它一次，但现在，他改变主意了。

 

朱一龙切着切着突然发现，何默胳膊的前壁被肉线缝合的地方突出来一小块儿硬硬的东西，那是被石蜡包裹起来埋在何默前壁肌肉里的，打开包着的石蜡，朱一龙看着里面他最熟悉不过的性爱机器人芯片发起呆来！


	10. 爱情像开在荆棘里的玫瑰，越是万劫不复，越风情万种

爱情像开在荆棘里的玫瑰，越是万劫不复，越风情万种。  
佛教称世界从生成到毁灭的一个过程为一劫，万劫就是万世、永远不能恢复。而在荆棘丛的乱刺之下，开的越茂盛越风情万种的花儿，被乱刺扎的越伤。

 

约半夜11：40多分的时候，小尧终于带着一大队黑衣保镖跟着他们朱大总裁开的车上的定位导航曲曲折折找到了这个废弃好久的工厂，可眼前的这一幕，把他惊的愣是站在原地五分钟一动不动，也没有出声儿。

 

马路边高高立着的两排大路灯照进了二层大且破烂的窗户口，把里面染的虽不太明亮但什么东西都能看得清楚。他的朱总满手是血的靠着窗户口坐着，怀里抱着他的白先生，身体缓慢有规律的晃动，像是在哄一个正熟睡着却突然被噩梦惊醒的宝宝，怀里的人儿一动不动，甚至一直闭着眼的眼珠都不舍得转一下。小尧听着细细碎碎抽泣的声音和朱总微微抖动的肩膀，从而判断他的朱总～哭了！见怀里的人儿还是没有反应，他开始用他稍干有些破皮的嘴唇亲吻着那人，从额前的碎发，到微皱的眉头，到眼角未来的急干的泪痕，到圆润小巧的鼻头，到饱满充血的小嘴，后来是毛茸茸的胡渣和依旧锋利却没有滚动的喉结……

 

等等……若白先生是睡着的，早该被扰醒了！  
小尧脑子嗡的一声，他们的白先生……是……怎么了吗？小尧迈着小碎步子，走了过去。

 

“朱总……我来接您回去了，我让高医生去您别墅里候着…”  
小尧蹲下来，轻声说。

 

“嗯……”朱一龙的声带仅震动了一下  
半响后又补充道：“把这两具尸体送到停尸房，通知各自的家人……还有……那个性爱机器人芯片被找到这件事不要向任何人提起”  
朱一龙看着自己脚边沾着鲜血的芯片说。

 

回到家大概都半夜一点了，在高医生确定白先生只是受到刺激而晕倒并没有什么大碍时，朱一龙眼底呆呆的神色才稍微缓和了一些，把那人依旧昏迷的身体轻轻擦拭了一遍后，抱着白宇就睡着了，但他第二天再度醒来的时候，他的小白已经不在他卧室里了……

 

“小白……”  
朱一龙小心翼翼的走到正在浇花儿的白宇身边，晨光把那人的脸庞照的极温和，水壶的花洒把原本毫无规则的液体描绘出一缕一缕的抛物线，落在园子里的玫瑰上。

 

“朱总”  
白宇微微妾身，算是打过了招呼，又把注意力集中在身下的花儿上，准确来说，白宇的眼神儿就没有离开过花。

 

“别这样……宝贝……对不起……我知道我现在说的你可能不信，但你的妹妹白婷婷我真的没有杀他！我……没有骗你……”  
朱一龙见白宇不理他，话音儿都快哭了：“求你了，别这样……”

 

咚～  
白宇把花洒扔在地下，转头回了屋内。

 

朱一龙心烦意乱的去了公司，大早上的把公司的全部员工都召集到了地下室的一个多媒体会议室里，这个会议室特别大，连着保洁员都算上放进来都绰绰有余。

 

“我昨天得知，一个星期后将要送给国际暗网执行总裁Aimee女士的性爱机器人的芯片丢失了，我们的警察将会协助展开调查，还请大家配合！不过私自拿走芯片的人若能乖乖送还，我不仅能放过你的家人，还能赏你一条全尸！”  
朱一龙去开了一个员工大会，因为何默的关系，他一眼就看见坐在第二排边边的何父，何父红肿着一双眼睛，显然是哭过……全程都在低头扯着自己的手指。

 

两家的葬礼都是在同一天举行的，这三天内，管家给朱一龙传了话，说是白先生心情不好，不想见他，如果他回去，白先生就死给他看！于是朱一龙就安排管家照顾好白宇，自己一直在公司呆着，顺便往前一直调监控，试图从里面看出一些蛛丝马迹。

 

监控又往前推了推，密室周围依旧什么动静都没有，监控画面完好。每天都是小尧早上去例行检查密室存放的东西，和朱一龙来汇报，每天如此。有密室钥匙的只有朱一龙和小尧，而小尧之前一直就是前总裁的助理，做事儿从来没有出过差子，再说小尧还有活着的家人，也不会这么想不开的，而从摄像头看来，前一天早上芯片还在，昨天早上就没了，小尧的所有举动都被摄像头拍的清清楚楚，绝不可能是他拿的！举动？朱一龙想到这里，突然想起半个月前那具机器人被拿进来的时候，似乎何父也在！

 

何父掌管的地方，刚好是那块儿海关，而那个接进口机器人的最高负责人是何父，何父当时和小尧一起把机器人搬进来的时候，已经是半个月之前的事儿了，可这半个月以来，何父再也没有没有进来过啊，而小尧每天早上检查，芯片都还在的！那昨天出现在他儿子何默前壁肌肉里丢失的芯片又该作何解释！

 

葬礼这天，朱一龙直接被白宇下了红头文件，不准去！  
朱一龙估摸着都这么晚了，白宇应该回家了，就买了一束花开着车来到白婷婷的墓地，毕竟，虽不是他朱一龙所杀，但确实是因为自己。

 

“小白？”朱一龙看着大晚上了还跪在墓碑前的白宇，显然一愣，后来加快步子，跑了过去。

 

“小白……我……你别生气……我……我来看看你妹妹……小白……你脸色怎么这么差？你的膝盖怎么流血了？宝贝……快起来……听话小白……乖！”  
朱一龙看着磕在石头上渗出裤子的血迹，作势要把白宇抱起来。

 

“朱总……请您回去，不要脏了我妹妹的眼睛，我也求您……放过她，放过我吧……”白宇头也不回的挣脱扶着他的那只手，开始哭。

 

“好好好……我走……我先回家，你别哭……别哭……我让小尧来接你好吗？”他的小白情绪现在太不稳定了。

 

小尧开着车来了后，接上白宇走在前面，朱一龙就开着车慢慢的跟在后面。

 

终于回家了，为了不让小白发现，他躲得真的很不容易。  
“小白……先喝了这碗红枣银耳粥吧，暖暖胃。”朱一龙把一碗粥送去白宇的卧室，看着他脸色苍白的小脸，心像被无数跟细小的针扎过一样难受，它就是不疼，扎完以后也不流血，就是难受的要命。

 

很奇怪的是，白宇这回像是想通了什么似的，跪在床上双手接过碗后，小口小口的吃完了，吃完后用朱一龙递过来的湿巾擦了擦小嘴儿，还客客气气的道了歉。

 

这可把朱一龙给乐坏了，他的小白，要原谅他了吗？

 

离 Aimee女士的生日还有两天，朱一龙觉得，他还得做些什么。  
他让小尧把消息放出去，说芯片到现在依旧没有找到，但存放在瑞士银行的备用芯片今天下午会被送回来，明天就把机器人快递到美国去送给Aimee女士。  
朱一龙今天下午还让小尧明晃晃的把一个外表看起来一模一样的假芯片放到密室。

 

这天晚上，朱一龙和小尧悄悄坐在一片黑暗的办公室里，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着电脑屏幕。如果他没猜错，今天晚上那个小偷若还不来偷芯片，明天机器人就会被送出去，那他就没有什么机会了！

 

密室周围一切正常，多个摄像头多角度拍摄，再加上高清的摄像使朱一龙能清楚的看到，那个男性机器人头部插着的那个芯片。密室周围一切正常，连密室旁的卫生间都半个人也没有。也是，这都半夜快一点了，大约所有人都睡着了吧，他的小白一定睡得很香，朱一龙想到这儿，他似乎都能想象到他的宝贝一定现在是蹭着软乎乎的被子，说不定那些毛茸茸的可爱睫毛都被被子蹭的更弯了呢。

 

“来了！”小尧发现屏幕上的画面闪了一下，小声提醒朱一龙。

 

12：52，朱一龙看了一下手机上的时间，接下来又是滋滋滋的电流声，画面闪着黑白条儿，朱一龙起身让小尧拿着枪和钥匙赶紧下去开密室的门儿，并让提前守在安排好的保镖出来，把守在密室口。

 

12：54的时候，朱一龙的电脑屏幕回复正常，12：55，小尧终于跑到密室口，开门后发现……假芯片，又丢了！这一切都没有被动过，甚至连脚印儿都没有！

 

小尧丧气的又回到朱一龙办公室，看来……这是一项大工程啊！

 

朱一龙回到别墅都快一点半了，因为路上没有堵车，这还算开的快呢。

 

朱一龙一看见熟睡的小白猫，瞬间什么麻烦事儿都散的远远的了。他的小白猫果然是抱着一只被子的角睡着的，朱一龙轻轻走过去，合着被子和白宇一起圈住，在睫毛上映了一吻，又看见小孩儿因为太干而起皮的小嘴，心疼的含进嘴里，把那两片唇润湿，试图还原之前的粉嫩Q弹。

 

“嗯……朱总……”  
白宇半睁开眼睛，慢慢爬起来，开始为朱一龙往下解领带。

 

朱一龙看着被那件事儿折磨的又瘦了好几圈儿的脸蛋，握住白宇的小手，吻了上去。

 

白宇今晚很配合，很顺从。很顺从的倒在床上，很乖巧的打开腿，很自然的缠在朱一龙的腰上，也主动跪在床上，弯起腰主动迎合……第二天第一次一改往常的起了个大早，为朱一龙穿西服系领带。似乎，一切看上去都很和谐。

 

“朱总，您今天下午有空吗？我想让你陪我去一趟观音庙，求个福。”朱一龙早上上班的时候，听白宇这样说。

 

“好。”朱一龙回应了一吻，舔了一下白宇主动送到自己嘴里的小舌头。

 

观音庙之行有些无趣，好在旁边一直有白宇相伴，还能出来看看景色，朱一龙还是一路上还是很开心的，只不过他的小白走之前从寺里专门求了一个贴身玉佩给朱一龙，说是希望他平安喜乐。

 

自这之后，朱一龙除了睡觉和洗澡，剩下时间都贴着他的胸口，戴在脖颈上。

 

自从密室失窃那事儿之后，朱一龙临下班养成了一个调监控的习惯，好在这之后都没有类似的情况发生，所以公司人们谈论这事儿的次数也就逐渐减少。但警察却一直在秘密调查，虽然到现在，一点儿有力的证据都找不到。

 

其实，最大的嫌疑是何父，朱一龙总有这么一种直觉。但是当天假芯片失踪时，在何父办公室外面走廊也没发现什么异常，这里的秘书助理都有独立办公室，还安着浴缸呢，就是因为暗网工作特殊，员工在公司值班太常见了，所以在办公室睡下不足为常，当然里面有着最密的激光防护系统，可以抵御外来人员。有的公司元老把这里当成他们第二个家，为了方便，可能也是为了安全。

 

日子一天天的过去，朱一龙甚至都快忘了他的小白刚来这里和他撒娇的样子了，朱一龙坐在办公室的座椅上，思绪又一次被拐了去。突然嘴里一咸，咳嗽了几声，吐出一口血……


	11. 有鬼来？

隔着一大块儿毛玻璃的女秘书听到隔壁总裁办公室里连着咳嗽了几声后接着像是呕出什么东西似的响动，立刻起身去看。

 

“朱总……您没事儿吧？”女秘书站在总裁办公室门口，看着吐了一块儿血的大美人儿，略显担心的问。  
“我这就去叫医生过来！”

 

“不用！滚出去……咳咳……咳……不要和任何人说！”  
朱一龙扶着胸口，盯着女秘书。等女秘书怯怯退下后，他不怒反笑，亲亲扯出贴在胸口的圆形龙纹玉佩，闭着眼把玉佩贴在唇上，用唇瓣感受着龙纹的形状。

 

到目前为止，敢近身伤他的人还没有出生呢！除了……他的小白。其实在小白突然态度转好，并给他玉佩的那一刻，他就猜到有这种可能了，只不过他一直不愿意接受这个事实，总是觉得，还能等到些什么不一样的……  
“呵……我以为你要原谅我了……原来……这就是你原谅我的方式？”朱一龙狠狠的嘲讽了一把自己，又几串泪不受控制的流了出来。小白的到来，使从小一个人百毒不侵的自己突然有了软肋一样，时常脆弱无助，还动不动就哭。

 

后来，他的唇终于放过了那枚玉佩，被朱一龙一把又塞回衬衫里放好，让它贴着自己的心脏，一起跳动。

 

朱一龙今天下班下的特别早，以至于他的小白还没有回来，rose国际会所果然是个捧大明星的好地方，短短时间，就让白宇的知名度不知提升了多少倍。他的妹妹去世后，白宇去哪里都不会向朱一龙报备，好在他脖子上开着定位，朱一龙能随时确认他是否安全。

 

这都晚上十点了，他的小白怎么还不回来？朱一龙坐在沙发上，漫无目的的看着电视里播报的财经新闻，他有点困，也许他可以闭着眼睛等他的小白回来，就闭一会儿。

 

“朱总……” 朱一龙被熟悉的声音叫醒，揉着刚刚因为疲惫而不小心睡着的眼睛，已经晚上十一点了。

 

“宝贝……你怎么回来的这么晚……嗯？”朱一龙搂着他露出细腰的蕾丝西服内搭，这是国际一个著名品牌的衣服，也是他拍杂志工作的衣服，如此……性感……西装外套被白宇回家后扔在一旁，使得他黑色的蕾丝内搭暴露在空气中。它很短，也很贴身，一大截像没有骨头似的窄腰滑在朱一龙的手里，被他一把握住。

 

“刚拍完一个杂志的封面”  
白宇顺势靠了过去，腰身扭了扭，和朱一龙附着薄茧的大手轻轻摩擦，滑腻温热的触感挑逗着朱一龙的神经，把它随时拉到崩溃的边缘。  
他的小白现在可是个大忙人，各大综艺平台，音乐平台，时尚杂志排着队通通走来，他还拥有了自己的经纪人，还有助理……

 

“小白伺候朱总沐浴”  
白宇说完，起身去放洗澡水。还体贴的撒了花瓣。

 

白宇看着泡在花瓣水里，热气腾着那人的脸蛋儿的场景实在是美，那人闭着眼睛，享受着他提供来的服务。白宇拿着质地柔软的白色浴球儿，擦了沐浴露打出泡沫儿，开始仔细的擦拭着朱一龙的身体。

 

这条因为经常打架而满是伤痕的手臂，冒着青筋，他的力气真的很大，经常锻炼的手臂有着结实的肌肉，线条优美。白宇不由得多洗了几次这儿。然后，浴花儿一路划过喉结，胸肌，突然他被胸口贴身吊着的玉佩止住了动作。

 

“朱总……洗澡就不要带着了……小白给您拿下去吧……”  
白宇把那东西拿了下去，接着进行他没有做完的事儿。

 

“小白……呼……乖……扒过去”朱一龙朝浴池边缘看了一眼。

 

白宇乖乖的走过去，抓着浴缸的边缘，把腰低下去的同时，抬高了臀瓣。下身一使劲儿，将肠道内的那条银链子挤了出来，带着晶莹的丝儿。

 

朱一龙今天温柔的要了他，可能是怕一颗颗的小钻石弄伤那人的肠壁。那根巨物依恋的磨着银链子进进出出。

 

“我爱你……小白……我……爱你，你要记住……嗯～啊……你太紧了宝贝……呼……我好爱你……你身上的每一样儿都令我着迷，我的小妖精……操……屁股抬高，再高……很好！……小妖精，我……为你做什么都愿意”  
朱一龙一边轻柔克制的操着不住哼哼唧唧的人，一边在他身后来了一次大型表白……虽然表白的内容参杂了些不雅的词汇。

 

白宇只是摇着臀呻吟，并不做声。

 

昨天他的小白那件蕾丝镂空内搭，今天工作是不是又穿出去了？朱一龙捏着拳头，坐在办公室里，思维又跟着白宇那儿飘了过去，他的小白现在在干什么，那一堆粉丝们是不是堵着他不让走，喝水了吗？吃了女佣准备的早饭了吗？朱一龙想着一些在白宇身上发生的一些可能性。

 

他把何父和小尧一起把机器人抱在密室那段监控录像不知道看了多少遍，因为那是何父到目前为止唯一一次进的密室，也是除了朱一龙和小尧和定期检查密室设备的工作人员，唯一一个“别人”了。而能清楚的知道Aimee女士生日并算好日期来偷芯片的人，似乎也只有何父这样一个嫌疑人了。

 

那尊陶瓷大佛正对着密室的自动门，陶瓷后面紧挨着的是一根排水管，虽然离的很近很近，但没有和大佛贴住。密室四周都是被升降电梯材质的大约不锈钢的厚厚金属包围着，密室不大，但结实的很，正中间有一个边长50厘米的大空调。当时何父是退着面朝着密室门进来的，而小尧是正着面朝着那尊大佛进来的，两人把机器人搬在密室中央的台阶上安置好，因为没有按开关的机器人虽然不动，但是和成年男子一样高，且内部零件复杂，所以很重的，安置的时候，机器人突然朝那尊大佛倒去，被何父快速的蹿到大佛附近扶住了，但并没有触到大佛，因为大佛并没有感受到振动而朝着门口鞠躬……有声监控里还传出了两人对话的声音。  
小尧：“感谢您，要不然这尊陶瓷制作的易碎吉祥物，可能就要被打碎了”说完心有余悸的拍拍胸口。  
何父笑着说，没事儿，我们幸运。

 

这一切，看上去都很平常，并没我什么不同，监控的画面一直都很正常，并没有电流声，也没有黑白闪过的画面。朱一龙陷入沉思。这里除了机器人，别的物体就剩下那尊大佛了～但是大佛已经在那里放置了几十年了，还是前总裁留下的，不到万不得已，朱一龙不想把它扔出去。

 

朱一龙今天回家回的更早了，似乎是想把挤出来的一切时间，都用来陪他的小白。不管他能活多久……朱一龙摸了摸胸口的玉佩，弯了弯嘴角。

 

“白先生呢？”  
朱一龙看见白宇工作时穿的衣服已经在里面了，但不见他的人，询问管家。

 

“爷……白先生说今天收工早……去看他的妹妹了”  
管家温和的回应，把一盘切好的水果，送了过去。

 

朱一龙看着外面有些阴的天，这怕是要一会儿下雨，于是开车去了墓地。

 

“小白……”朱一龙轻轻走过去。

 

“你来做什么……滚！” 最近一直很温和顺从的白宇，冲着朱一龙骂了一句脏话。

 

“小白……我会把这件事查清楚的，法医检查出，白婷婷是中巨毒而死的，还在他体内发现了一根银针，宝贝你想一下，我怎么能带那些东西呢？小白……你……咳……咳咳……呕……”  
朱一龙一急，又一口血吐了出来，跪坐在地上，膝盖撞的地面咚的一声。

 

不知是白宇被他的妹妹中毒这件事而刺激到，还是被朱一龙突然吐血跪在他妹妹坟前而刺激到，一向温顺的白宇走过去狠狠的给了跪着的人一个巴掌，歇斯底里的喊：  
“可法医也说了，那种剧毒没有解药，中者必死无疑，有能力研制这种毒药的人，除了你还有谁？而且，你告诉我，何默晕死了，就剩下我们两个人在场，你却告诉我人不是你杀的，难道……是我杀的吗？你这个恶魔……别用你的脏手碰我”  
白宇甩开朱一龙拉过来的手，气急……

 

“恶魔？好……脏手？你每天在我的脏手下婉转陈欢的贱样儿，你自己忘了吗？我不是给你说过……人不是我杀的了吗？我会调查清楚还你一个公道！”  
过了一会儿，朱一龙接着说，有些失魂落魄。  
“难道在你的眼里，我就是一个恶魔吗？你……不爱我了吗？”

 

“爱？呵……可笑，我从来都没有爱过你……从来没有！”  
白宇见那人用愤怒的眼神咬牙切齿的瞪着他，一把揪过玉佩，继而把玉佩用力摔碎，一团白色的粉末从玉佩中散了出来……白宇似乎怕对方不相信他说的话一样，仔细的一样一样的数给他听。  
“看！这些粉末就是慢性毒药，虽然短时间内没什么事，但接触的久了就会中毒。我哄你每天带着它就是为了杀了你！我那么顺从的给你操也是怕你对我怀疑，甚至对于你所说的那个可笑的一见钟情！都是我算好的，因为我跟自己用生命打了一个赌，我赌你想看到不一样的反应，所以我才不叫不哭的……我告诉你……我其实特别怂……还记得我喊你哥哥的时候吗？给你撒娇的时候吗？你知道我多讨厌那个时候的自己吗？我还要把自己送到你这个恶魔的怀里哄你开心，就是为了活下来，而活下来的唯一目的……就是为了杀了你！”  
白宇感觉，他都不知道自己在说着些啥……

 

“你……从来……没有……爱过我？”  
朱一龙听见自己额角的青筋快要撑破了，后来像丢了魂儿一样的靠着墓碑滑了下去，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着白宇，好像能把那人脑袋盯出一个窟窿。

 

“对！从来没有！”  
白宇不假思索毫不犹豫的说。  
“你杀了我啊……让我在这里见我妹妹！我就是想在死之前顺便净化一下你那可笑的思维。”白宇现在似乎情绪平静了许多，看着呆呆的一直没有反应的朱一龙。

 

上一次心痛成这个样子的时候，是被他妈妈扔去孤儿院。他永远逃不过被抛弃的命运吗？为什么他爱的人，一个个的都要抛下他，他爱他的妈妈，小小年纪护在他妈妈面前，和那些进他家闹事儿的酒鬼打架，可他那么乖，那么听妈妈的话，妈妈为什么不要他，为什么。他同样那么爱他的小白，前总裁算他半个父亲，他甚至把前总裁给未来“儿媳妇”的礼物都送给了他的小白，他的小白要什么他给什么，他的小白要他死，他就带着那枚玉佩，坚决不看医生，逐步等死，他以为，这世上还有一个爱他的人，可事实为什么是这样！他的小白一心要杀了他，从来没有爱过他，还让自己杀了他的小白，那怎么能行呢？他的妈妈已经逃出他的世界了，他的小白怎么能放过了，就算是那只小白喵想死想逃，他也会立刻把他绑回来……然后打断他的腿！

 

“你一个人死怎么能行呢？不带着你的家人一起下地狱吗？”  
朱一龙重新站起来，居高临下的看着白宇。

 

“你……你……卑鄙……我死了还不能让您开心吗？你不准动我家人！不准！”  
白宇不受控制急的哭了起来。

 

“所以……你要听话！一定要听话才可以！乖……”  
朱一龙走过去一把拽住白宇的头发，按着让他跪了下去，解开自己的裤头掏出微微挺立的肉棒，朝那张小嘴打了过去。  
啪！  
“张嘴！”朱一龙命令道。

 

白宇本来想一死了之，当他看到他的哥哥吐血的那一刻，他就后悔了，他的哥哥……要死了吗？不，不行，他的哥哥不可以死掉，白宇把他脖颈上的玉佩揪下来摔了出去，慢性毒药药性弱，机体前期会有些代偿反应，把毒素从口中排出，再等几天就不行了，不可以，妹妹的死他也难辞其咎，所以要死也是他死，怎么能让他哥哥死呢。他哥哥的那张颠倒众生的脸随便皱一下眉，他都能心疼死。他当时确实是为了活着，但后来就无可救药的爱上了这个男人，他知道这个男人很危险，不简单，不过还是沉溺在他的温柔里，陷了进去……可……他都这样说了，专门激怒他了，他的哥哥为什么还不杀了他，还用家人威胁他，不让他去死，让活着的自己怎么面对哥哥的脸，怎么面对他一尘不染的真心。

 

啪～  
朱一龙用他的肉棒给了他一个耳光，那根东西虽然现在还有些软绵绵的，但也是粗大的很，他的哥哥从来没有打过他耳光，之前打他也是轻轻的，像调情似的拍拍他的臀瓣，绝不是现在这样不留情的粗暴，白宇被这个耳光打懵了，保持着跪着的姿势，抬起头嘴巴因为吃惊而微微张开。

 

那根东西趁机钻进他嘴里，毫无预料的直接进入咽喉里，操着白宇的颚垂，生理性的干呕把喉咙刺激的没有规则的收缩，而那根粗大的东西也被引的完全挺了起来，愤怒的布满青筋。

 

阴了的天终于下起了雨，雨水合着肉棒在白宇的嘴里进出了多少次，白宇已经数不过来了，他的喉咙现在已经麻木了，连生理性的收缩都没有了，嘴巴被塞的满满的，白宇努力通过鼻子呼吸，不至于让自己死过去。终于，在那根肉棒突然胀大，身上的人动作迅速的大进大出之后，一股带着腥味儿的液体，射在了喉咙里，白宇拼命的咳嗽，看来被呛的不轻。他以为这样就结束了……但……这才是开始！

 

朱一龙又把白宇一只手提起来扔在墓碑旁，让他扶着他妹妹的墓碑，弯下腰，开始新一轮的抽插。  
“骚货……”  
朱一龙不住的打着白宇嫩嫩的臀瓣，把从穴口溜出来的那根银链子震的一颤一颤的，跟着朱一龙操进去的节奏舞蹈着。

 

“啊……痛！你这个变态……不……不要在我……妹妹……这里……呜呜呜呜，我要杀了你……要不你就杀了我……谁会喜欢你……可笑……啊……”  
白宇哭着骂，小钻石磨着他的肠壁，流出了鲜血，和后穴被那根大东西进来时撕裂的鲜血一同流在地上，染红刚落在地上的雨水，和白宇被冻的惨白的身体相呼应。

 

没有爱抚，没有轻吻，没有前戏，甚至他还没来得及做好扩张，就被那根东西刺进来，撕碎了里面和外面的一切……

 

那天过的太漫长了……到最后，白宇已经发不出一点儿声音了，雨水打在他的皮肤上他也感觉不到冷了，身上所有的洞，都被那根大东西折磨的都是血肉模糊，白静的小脸儿还留着一个红红的巴掌印，那是刚刚哥哥因为他不叫而打上去的。

 

“接着叫……接我骂……接着哭……接着骚啊！”  
啪……啪……啪……啪……  
白宇的臀瓣儿，怕是也裂开了吧……

 

又不知道过了多久，身上的人不知疲倦的操着他，天都黑了，白宇终于再也坚持不住，一头栽了下去。

 

今天……朱一龙比白宇晚睡一点儿，洗了个澡，刮了胡须，换上睡衣来到床前，想要亲亲他。

 

白宇突然醒来，掐着对方的脖子，求朱一龙放他离开，铁链的声音格外刺耳……

 

朱一龙将他手拿开……  
“呵！不知感恩的东西”

 

今天，他的哥哥带了一个漂亮的男孩子回家了，昨天是两个漂亮的女孩子，那两个女孩儿惨叫呻吟了半个晚上，吵的他不得安宁，无法入眠。他的哥哥把他里里外外清洗干净以后，又用铁链子绑在那张床上，喂了一小碗稀粥，以确保他不会饿死。他的哥哥和那些女孩儿做爱，并没有关门儿，好像让那些女孩儿们放肆呻吟是专门给他听的。他听着大力撞击的啪啪的水声，还有那些女孩的求饶声，还有身体有规律撞门的声音……他的下体已经湿的不成样子了，他多想那些女孩儿就是自己，他愿意代替她们，让那根粗壮的东西大进大出，翻出来自己的嫩肉……或者他可以把自己的小手儿伸进去，可是他手被绑住了，根本没有办法办到……不，我不想……我的妹妹就是死在了这个男人手里……我不会放过他的……绝不会……

 

可今天的朱一龙更加过分，他以为自己又要在床上被绑一晚上，和昨天晚上一样，没想到他的哥哥现在正摸着那个漂亮男孩儿朝他招招手，让他过来。

 

那个男孩子，像一个芭比娃娃，下巴很尖，也不晓得在哪里垫的，也很会撒娇，比他刚来的时候会撒娇多了。男孩儿靠在他的朱大美人儿怀里，脸蛋儿蹭着鼓出来的胸肌，两只手捧着对方结实的胳膊。也不晓得臂膀的肌肉块儿太粗壮，还是男孩儿的手太小，那两只手愣是没有握住那根胳膊。

 

“朱总……”  
白宇有些委屈的跪了下去，行礼。  
自从墓地回来之后，朱一龙取消了他所有的行程安排，还添加了这样一个羞辱人的行礼方式。

 

“去……把洗澡水放好，雨儿要沐浴”  
朱一龙看着那个芭比娃娃，看也不看白宇。

 

白宇暼了一眼那个叫“雨儿”的男孩子，转身默默的去执行命令。他今天实在太委屈了，为他的龙哥做什么他都愿意，可为什么要让他伺候那个“雨儿”

 

啪……  
朱一龙结实的给了白宇一个巴掌。  
“谁让你碰我的？我准了吗？滚过去……伺候雨儿沐浴更衣……我自己自然有雨儿帮我洗……”

 

“是……”  
白宇面无表情的转身，开始解雨儿的衣服。

 

他的龙哥……不爱他了！  
白宇绝望的躲在房间里哭，他们两个去恩爱了，他被龙哥赶回来了，也是……他那么混账的话都说过了……还能怎么样？以他的了解，那么心高气傲的龙哥如今能给他一口水喝，给他一碗粥吃，已经是最大的仁慈了，你啊……你还在指望着着什么……

 

自从上次，性爱机器人送给Aimee女士后，密室空落落的，朱一龙再也没有把任何东西放进去过，再加上之后再也没有什么事儿发生，也就慢慢的淡忘了这一切，直到最近这件事儿的发生。

 

密室垂直方向向下的四楼，住着朱一龙秘书的助理，这个女助理突然跟秘书去申请辞职，签下了生死状，用她身边所有亲戚和自己的命以及所有财产下注，离开暗网！  
原因是：她怀疑公司闹鬼。  
女助理加班到很晚，12：10多分了都，原本准备像往常一样在办公室隔间的浴缸里洗个澡，然后去睡觉。等她把水放好之后，她看到原本浴缸里平静的水，突然泛起了涟漪，这还不足以证明闹鬼，重点是她很清楚的在自己的卫生间听到一直重复着的一句话：“白先生……我回来了，白～先～生，我回来了……白先生我回来了！！！”  
这个声音他认得，是何默！而这个声音是从上面的密室里传出来的，而密室芯片的不翼而飞，难道不是人类所为？  
众所周知，何默是去见了白宇后，被他们朱大总裁所杀，而何默的葬礼，她也有参与，她亲自看着何默的棺材被埋了下去，他还去停尸房里看过，何默死的很惨，很彻底，心脏被挖出来了……连背上的痣都一模一样，绝对不会看错。  
卫生间的回应效果特别好，那一句话无限被放大……女助理可怜兮兮的缩在床上，一晚上没敢睡，一大早起来，就闹着要辞职。

 

这件事再一次受到了朱一龙的重视！他调出了12点以后的监控，发现，12：12的时候，电脑屏幕前又闪出了熟悉的黑白条儿，这回他还在滋滋滋的电流声中听到了别的不一样的东西，有声监控暴露出清晰的另一种声音，一直在重复一句话，重复了约两分钟，“白先生。我回来了！”之后又一切恢复正常！

 

朱一龙把那段声音交给自己的警察，经相关人员鉴定，这一段儿声音千真万确就是何默本人的声音，没有被任何形式的处理过，修饰过！也绝对没有经过一些技术合成。

 

朱一龙拿着这个鉴定结果，锁紧了眉头！

 

“朱总，我提议，把白先生放进密室，好好和何默先生沟通一下，何默先生一直在喊白先生，您是知道的！”  
这种类似的介意朱一龙一早上收到了无数个，公司上下人心惶惶，都怕被地底下的何默给抓到阴间去，这种鬼怪之事，宁可信其有，也不可信其无啊！众人冒着被爆头的危险，向朱一龙送来一封又一封的建议信。

 

“好啊……他只是我其中的一个玩具而已，你们这表情大可不必如此悲壮！哈哈哈哈哈……明天晚上，把他扔进去就是了，正好～赏赐他和地下的何默好好说说话！”  
朱一龙看着办公室门口跪着瑟瑟发抖的一堆人，笑着说。


	12. 生者可以死，死可以生

情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死可以生。生而不可与死，死而不可复生者，皆非情之至也。

牡丹亭记题词  
〔明〕汤显祖

 

他一定要赶在明晚之前，将这可笑的“闹鬼”之事了解清楚，因为他的小白，可能会有危险。昨天他让他的小白去服侍另外一个男孩子，他看见小白眼眶红了，但就是倔强的不掉眼泪！那个被服侍的死男人竟然敢指使小白，这怎么能行呢？  
被他的铁链子勒出血印的手腕，柔软的附在那个雨儿的后背上，窄腰在可移动范围内扭来扭去，一抹淡的水红色在眼尾晕染开来，和惨白的小脸儿衬的相得益彰，可怜又妖娆。  
但动过他小白的人都死了呢，所以杀了“雨儿”是应该的，对！是应该的！还有那个何晓霖，我一定会杀了她，朱一龙在心里暗暗的发誓。

 

不……也不对……小白好像不是他的了……小白亲口说的，从未爱过……  
可是……那又怎么样，比起放他离开自己的世界，他更喜欢就这样不死不活的困着他。

 

没有吉他做伴奏，原本的声音便听起来更加有趣，连尾音的颤抖也可以听的一清二楚，而别墅里空旷地下室的回音更是把发抖的声音又放大无数倍，好在还有锁于暖气片上的长铁链做伴奏，使得白宇的歌声不至于太单调。

 

白月光、心里某个地方  
那么亮、却那么冰凉  
每个人、都有一段悲伤  
想隐藏、却欲盖弥彰

 

他的哥哥就是他的白月光啊，白宇的眼眶有些湿润，那个人如今再也不宠他了吗？他记得，之前的哥哥，就连他的脚粘上地板的灰都舍不得，现在竟然把他锁在地下室里，自从早上起来，被哥哥狠厉的要了之后，全身上下里外洗了个干净就被丢在这里了，哥哥，你还记得你多久没有给我吃过饭了吗？那些清粥只能保证小白不会饿死在这里啊！小白现在好冷……白宇一边唱歌，一边走神儿。

 

白月光、照天涯的两端  
在心上、却不在身旁  
擦不干、你当时的泪光  
路太长、追不回原谅

 

小白错了……我不该对你说那样的话，我爱你，我也爱你……很爱很爱，爱到明明知道是你杀了我妹妹，爱到明明知道那个玉佩可以要你的命，我还是把他摔碎了，我宁愿我自己去死，去给妹妹赔罪，我还不知羞耻的想要接近你，哪怕就像今天早上这种方式，被你狠狠的操进来。

 

你是我、不能言说的伤  
想遗忘、又忍不住回想  
像流亡、一路跌跌撞撞  
你的捆绑、无法释放

 

哥哥……我还可以叫你一声哥哥吗……你还可以像之前那样，把被子和我一起圈住，然后吻我的睫毛吗？如果我现在把自己的脚划出血来，你可以像之前那样把我抱起来吗？不需要包扎伤口的，不需要的，抱起我就可以了，真的！

 

……

 

白月光、心里某个地方  
那么亮、却那么冰凉  
每个人、都有一段悲伤  
想隐藏、却在生长

 

这渐渐生长的悲伤，还能配得上我的白月光吗？白宇最终还是哭了。

 

朱一龙听到里面的人儿顿了顿，停了几分钟，像是在思考些什么东西之后，又开始重复那首歌。唱歌时候的小白，很迷人！一天没有吃东西的嗓子，虽然发不出之前那么甜，那么嗲的声音，但这种独特的沙哑，把这首歌赋予了不一样的灵魂，他现在多想冲进去，抱着他都小白，他有多爱他，明明你亲口说的从未爱过我，我还是像一条狗似的祈求你的注意，我还把那些贱人领到家里来，我想让你吃醋，我想让你给我说“哥哥，小白爱你，小白不允许你喜欢别的人”  
可你没有，你温顺的伺候着那个雨儿，凭什么，凭什么那个雨儿都可以被我的小白温柔以待……朱一龙猛地伸出手，推开近在咫尺的那扇地下室门……

 

“过来！”  
朱一龙吩咐。

 

“朱……朱总……还……还没到晚上呢”  
白宇有些差异，之前都是晚上，朱一龙才会来看他，在他身上肆意发泄一通，才会去睡觉，今天～怎么来的这么早。

 

啪……  
又是一个耳光。白宇抬起带着铁链的有深深浅浅各种淤青的细手腕儿，扶着自己的脸。他记得，第一次在墓地被哥哥打耳光时他哭的上气不接下气，现在可能是被打习惯了，白宇竟没多觉得委屈。

 

“是……”  
白宇懂事的开始解他哥哥的领带。  
哥哥衬衫上的领撑，衬衫上的衬衫夹，还有胳膊上的袖箍，还有……哥哥的桃花眼……  
白宇在解哥哥的衬衫第三颗扣子的时候，终于控制不住自己的吻上那片薄薄的花瓣唇，是熟悉的淡淡烟草味儿的略显粗糙的舌头，他……嗯～好喜欢。  
哥哥也好久没有主动亲过他了，若是他主动也会被哥哥一把推开，对，就像现在这样……

 

朱一龙掐着白宇的脖子，把他抵在门上。  
“做宠物就要有做宠物的样子……不要试图做主人不允许的事情……还有……密室闹鬼的事儿小尧下午就打电话给你说过了吧？明晚……想不想去都由不得你！”  
说罢，把门狠狠的摔上，离开了……

 

白宇终于感觉到脸上火辣辣的疼痛！可能……他一看到哥哥，反射弧就莫名的长罢！

 

“小尧……现在……去吧密室里唯一东西……那尊大佛搬出来，一定要小心……对，马上！……还有，把各种形式下记录何默曾说过的话都调出来，我要亲自一句一句的听！一定能找出那段闹鬼的录音和他原话的区别！……对……我不相信那段声音没有经过处理……我一定能找出不同……我一定能……”  
朱一龙从别墅地下室出来，就给小尧通了电话。

 

今天晚上，朱一龙彻夜未归，准确的说是，他一晚上也都没有睡觉！他反复听着几段儿可疑的录像，还有大量从移动网络各大地方提供的好多通话记录，录音，等声音，试图找出些什么破绽。

 

那个何默，最后一次和他的爸爸，何父通电话，只有短短几句，但也是唯一一句有“白先生”这三个字在里面的！

 

对！有白先生这三个字在里面，朱一龙像突然发现了什么秘密一样，惊的从办公室椅子上蹦了起来，之后有坐下去！  
有声监控里，一直循环的一句话是“白先生，我回来了”  
而何默和他爸爸最后一次通话的内容是  
“爸，我姐说一会儿让我去见一个叫白先生的人，那我晚上就不回来了，晚安。”

 

刚好！“白先生我回来了”这几个字都在这句话里头，确实不需要经过任何的技术处理，只要调整播放录音的倍速就可以！但那个助理为什么会觉察到自己原本平静的浴缸里的水，出现涟漪呢？那电流声和闪着黑白条的录像又是怎么回事呢？朱一龙看着手表，晚上九点！离把他的小白扔进密室的时间，只剩下几个小时了，而到目前为止，那些拿走那尊密室里唯一的东西-----大佛的人们，还没有给出他鉴定结果！不到万不得已，他不想动前总裁留下的东西，可……这次，另一面是他的小白！

 

一晚上没睡，再加上今天工作了一整天，他感觉自己的脑袋沉沉的，他强迫自己不要睡着，起身用凉水洗了个脸。

 

白宇是被洗了个香香，扔进密室里的，用那些老古董的话来说，这是对鬼魂的尊重。

 

而公司的所有员工，今天晚上能走的不能走的都走了，说是怕鬼……就剩下朱一龙和小尧，还有里三层外三层站着拿了各种武器的黑衣保镖。

 

晚上近十一点，那些没用的废物终于把那尊大佛的鉴定报告拿过来了，朱一龙看着那份儿报告，顿时傻眼了……他怎么也没有想到，这个绝缘的用陶瓷制的大佛，穿着的袈裟上竟然紧紧的粘附着一种用纳米材料制备的有着超强磁场的粉末，他可以控制纳米颗粒朝某一优先方向生长，其中的超强磁场可以直达原子角度，这种东西还被用在磁悬浮列车上。  
粉末因为在袈裟上呆的期间久了，又因为粉末的特殊材质，和袈裟几乎融为一体。而这种沾了纳米颗粒有着强磁场的袈裟，一感受到振动，陶瓷材质的大佛就会鞠躬，袈裟与电梯合金材质的密室地面挨住，产生强大的磁场，干扰摄像头，所以他才会听到那些滋滋滋的电流声！这就是何父搬机器人时到佛像附近的原因？怪不得，粉末，他在监控里，确实看不见！

 

对！那助理浴缸水的涟漪就是振动原！一切都说的通了！  
那根排水管……  
对，大佛挨着的那根排水管，  
只要密室上一层的人用力敲击它，就会惹的大佛鞠躬……  
几分钟后，大佛内部的振动仪检测不到一点儿振动后，自然又会直起腰来，袈裟又离开了密室地面，切断这强大的磁场，监控又恢复了正常……

 

而密室的四周被合金包围，只有顶部有一个大空调！密室上面住着的，垂直向上的正是何父办公室里隔间的私人卫生间……  
那！何父今晚……  
糟了……他今晚一定没有回家……  
那他的小白……

 

白宇十一点被扔进去以后，他是害怕的。不是怕那些可笑的鬼，而是怕再也见不到他的哥哥。漆黑而漫长的等待让白宇摸出电量不多的手机来，这里也没什么信号，再说了，他也不需要求救，求救也没有什么用，他的哥哥不会救他，别人也救不了他……  
好在手机自带的手电筒还能派得上用场，他就打开手电筒，看着四周……什么都没有，那尊唯一的大佛也被不知为何搬了出去……  
突然他听到密室顶部有细细碎碎的声音。

 

不一会儿，密室正中间的空调竟然被人拆了下来，白宇慌忙把手电筒关了。漆黑一片的密室，也许更有利于白宇活着，白宇摸着那根靠着墙边的一根粗管子，握紧了他。

 

“哈哈哈哈……白先生……没想到，你最终会落在我的手里！”  
何父一边用低沉阴森的声音朝下面说着话，一面往密室里面倒了一种液体，液体的气味很重！白宇知道，那是汽油。白宇不做声警惕的看着头顶的那颗脑袋。

 

“从我女儿被那个没人性的朱总打的惨不忍睹的时候，我就想着一定要杀了他，不过不着急，毕竟你也有份！你们一个一个来！我本来想用软梯偷走芯片让他长点儿教训，我还把芯片埋在我儿子身体里去医院藏进去，要不是我那个蠢女儿把你白先生绑了，我的儿子默默就不会死，就不会被朱总杀了，而朱总却那么宠你。为什么……他不爱我的女儿，晓霖才是他的妻子啊……不过，现在一切都不重要了……从他杀了我儿子开始……就要一命抵一命，而你只是报复他的第一部”  
何父现在似乎有些歇斯底里，可能是因为公司里没人了。  
然后他把一件儿点燃的衣服，扔在了密室里，又把一切恢复正常。隔着笑声，走远了……

 

白宇绝望的用尽吃奶的劲儿趴在手边那根粗管子上……

 

当朱一龙推断出何父是通过空调进入密室的时候，已经十二点半了……  
由于密室忽然起火，密室启动了自我防御系统，没几分钟，密室里的温度就降到了零下十多度，让只穿了一件半袖的白宇，冷到绝望……麻木的的看着还在不断降低的温度显示，缩在角落，抱紧自己。

 

何父的门口，安装了不晓得从哪里来的平衡炸弹，没有专业拆弹专家，朱一龙是不敢动的。而何父早已不知去向。没有办法从何父办公室进去密室，只有密室的正门……而那种特殊材质的门，要如何打开呢？里面会不会有什么东西？会不会伤害到他的小白？

 

大概又过了半个多小时，保镖们用各种电钻终于快速又小心的钻开了密室的门儿……他的小白……冻的已经晕死过去了！而那些讨厌的医生都告诉他，密室温度最后降的太低，已经超出了一点儿人类能承受的范围……白先生醒过来的几率，很小。

 

死了！朱一龙……你的小白要死了……你开心了吗？你看，他全身都是冰的，那一直都是暖暖软软的小手，如今惨白僵硬，那嘴角，再也不会笑了吗？他还没有等到他的小白再喊他一次“哥哥”……还没有告诉他，其实他还爱着他，还没有回应他主动送上来的吻……他没有做的事太多了……

 

连着十天，朱一龙每天如一日的去照顾安静睡着的小白，即便，他没有一点儿转醒的迹象。

 

有句话这么说，  
“情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死可以生。生而不可与死，死而不可复生者，皆非情之至也。”  
白宇的潜意识里终究还想着他的哥哥，也可以说，从未忘记过！他可以代替哥哥去死，去陪地下的妹妹，来赎罪，也可以为了再见哥哥一面而倔强活着，哪怕只见哥哥最后一面，再死掉也不迟……  
生者可以死，死可以再生！说的多好！

 

白宇的苏醒让原本像行尸走肉的朱一龙，又有了魂儿，他的小白不愿意回家，他就放他的小白出去，做他想做的事情，去唱歌，去见粉丝，去拍杂志……  
因为密室防御系统感应能力太强，白宇当时还扒在那根粗管子上，所以并没有被烧伤，那张迷倒众生的小脸儿，对着别人……怎么可以笑的那么甜……朱一龙看着一本杂志封面上的白宇，各种情绪涌了上来。

 

昨天他来了rose国际会所，他的小白没有在，那今天呢，今天他的小白会来唱歌吗？朱一龙坐在一个不起眼的角落里，期待着那个人出现在台上……

 

今天……他的小白喵也没有来……

 

朱一龙偷偷一连来了五天，终于……等到了他的小白上台，这是白宇苏醒之后，他第一次听他唱歌。看来我们大明星白宇的那个女助理，把他的小白照顾的不错，起码，脸蛋儿有了血色，朱一龙痴迷的看着台上的人，如同舞台下那些痴迷的“别人”一样。

 

薛氏情歌果然催人泪下，一首“像风一样”愣是把朱一龙给听哭了。

 

我等的模样好不具象  
用皮肤感受你的流向  
你竟然能做到带走阳光  
我一味的跟随过了量

曲折的夕阳负责格挡  
让委屈的感官无法释放  
最近我的伤口没生长  
因为我躲在没风的地方

像风一样  
你靠近云都下降  
你卷起千层海浪  
我躲也不躲往里闯  
你不就像风一样  
侵略时沙沙作响  
再宣布恢复晴朗  
就好像我们两个没爱过一样

你像风一样  
触摸时温柔流淌  
席卷我所有抵抗  
不急着要我投降  
你不就像风一样  
掠夺时沙沙作响  
可惜我自投罗网  
你也就没什么可骄傲的地方

和风一样  
你离开不声不响  
我喜欢这种收场  
看上去谁也不曾亏欠过对方

 

他的小白……是在怪他吗？他是不是真的要放他离开……

 

一个沉浸在唱歌的悲伤情绪中，一个沉浸在听歌的悲伤情绪中，完全没有留意到还有一双眼睛在盯着这一切。

 

那晚半夜逃走的何父没有料到，白宇还活着，气急，藏在朱家别墅附近，拿着枪，等着两人的归来，大概何父是被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，竟然单枪匹马的就来了。

 

白宇沉默着跟上朱一龙坐在车上，他的哥哥……终于想到了要接他回家了吗……白宇竟燃起了一种可笑的叫做希望的东西。

 

砰……砰……的几颗子弹朝停在朱一龙别墅门前的车里打了过来……朱一龙赶忙关上刚准备下车而打开的车门，按住旁边坐在副驾驶位子上的白宇，两人迅速藏在车窗下面，家里的保镖迅速出来，有几个保镖还被子弹射伤了流血不止，家里已经长了半个人高的雪狮听到声响跑了出来，扑倒对于它的这个陌生的有威胁性的何父，撕下一大口脖子上的肉，何父用最后的力气，按了一个什么按钮，雪狮瞬间倒在地上，中毒身亡……而何父也被几个保镖乱枪打死。

 

第二天，医院从雪狮的身体里，又一次发现了那根有着剧毒的银针！呵！这种同归于尽的埋在自己身体里的变态暗器，也只有何家人能想的出来吧！

 

白宇简直气到想把自己给杀了！就像是你一直坚持要报仇的那个人突然不是你真正的仇人一样，这种狗血的情节，怎么会发生在我白宇的身上……他觉得，他快要自闭了。

 

他明天……就去找他的哥哥道歉……是那个何默想要杀他，却被突然退到中间的婷婷给挡住了……  
他知道错了，他想去求哥哥原谅……  
白宇今天起了个大早，就兴冲冲的找朱一龙。

 

“哥……哥哥”  
白宇试探的叫朱一龙，然后他明显感觉对方一愣……

 

朱一龙把白宇脖子上戴着的用磁力吻合住的定位项链取了下来，闭着眼告诉白宇，“你自由了，滚……滚的越远越好！”

 

哥哥～这两个字差点把朱一龙叫的腿软的跪下……可密室闹鬼这事儿，虽然最后是有人特意为之，但还是传到国际暗网执行总裁Aimee女士的耳朵里，而白宇这个人，自然也被这个女人知道了……

 

把白宇调教成性奴，送过来当礼物，这是那个女人开的条件，如果做不到……那么……他的小白……就会死。

 

既然白宇脖子上的定位可以被朱一龙所获得，那个Aimee一定也可以……那这个定位项链，就必须得取下来……毕竟那个女人拿他没办法，但轻而易举的就可以杀死他的小白。

 

“呜呜呜……哥哥……小白不走……求你了……小白爱你，我知道我说过好多伤害你的话，你可能再也不信我了……可我愿意为你做任何事情……来赎罪……求你了……哥哥……呜呜呜……你不要不理小白……呜呜呜”  
白宇并不晓得内情，只知道他的哥哥要赶他走，急的哭了好久。

 

“任何……事情？”  
朱一龙眯着眼睛，看向白宇。

 

“是！”  
白宇回答的斩钉截铁。

 

“你……愿意做我的性奴吗？”  
朱一龙笑着问，也许，他想到了另一种方法！起码，小白在他身边他能保证其安全，不被那个女人暗杀！如果放小白离开那就不一定了。

 

白宇低头思索了好久……终于再一次直视他哥哥的眼睛，像是结婚誓词上的我愿意一样，用带着气泡的小奶音认真的回应：“我愿意！”


	13. 沧海执念，终未变桑田。

Aimee女士的荒淫无度和那些变态的杀人手法是暗网界出了名儿的！美国暗网机构冲着他杀夫夺权这件事一直耿耿于怀，可一直也想不出什么法子来对付她，据说她们公司其中几个员工的儿子也被迫送进去给那个女人当性奴去了，但也有不少美男子可能被调教的不太成功，哄不来Aimee总裁的欢心，就被残忍杀害……

 

“哥哥～”  
白宇见朱一龙进来，看样子是准备享用晚餐，慌忙起身，把餐桌下的椅子拉出来，方便那人坐下。

 

“叫主人！”  
朱一龙简短有力的甩出一句话。

 

“主人……”  
白宇有些委屈，哥哥看来……是认真的……不过没关系，只要让他留在哥哥身边就好……无论……以什么方式！

 

“乖！”

 

朱一龙满意的摸了摸白宇的脑袋，算是对他听话的奖励，白宇眯起眼睛，缩在大手里，蹭了蹭……  
终于，他的哥哥愿意触碰他了……这……也是一件让人开心的事情。既然哥哥喜欢性奴这样的角色扮演，那他现在是不是得主动做些什么？

 

白宇俯下身，主动跪了下去，半清纯半挑逗的用唇瓣和牙齿，成功的把哥哥那根雄伟的、把他折磨的死去活来的、他爱死了的肉棒扯了出来，主动含进小嘴儿里，舌尖儿轻轻拂过爆满青筋的棒体，把那根大东西吸的啧啧作响。

 

“舔的几度不够……滚下去！”  
朱一龙扯着白宇的头发，将跪着的那人儿大力扔到地下。

 

白宇今天的任务，就是把上面用一根细丝吊着的番茄仅用唇瓣和舌头，吃完……

 

而吊着番茄的这个高度，刚好是白宇跪下来才可以舔到的。那根细细的丝儿软软的，只要白宇用舌头一碰那个番茄，番茄就会动个不停，还把他的手绑起来？也不让用牙？这怎么行！好在番茄熟的比较彻底，他跪在这里半天，舌头发麻，终于舔破了番茄下面的一小块皮，露出里面的果肉来……

 

朱一龙进来白宇卧室的时候，刚好看见这样一幕……  
白宇的小舌尖卖力的舔弄着番茄，为了不让番茄大幅度的晃，他选择从下面往上吃起，已经吃一小半儿了，因为手被朝后面绑着，臀部和细腰扭的更加厉害！可能是因为有些累，从那人嘴里溢出的呻吟也传到朱一龙的耳朵里，番茄流出来的淡红汁液，顺着那人毛茸茸的下巴，流到喉结，流到锁骨，流进白色的衬衫里，把衬衫染红……

 

朱一龙慢慢靠近白宇，看着他嘴角无法被擦的满是淡红汁液的样子，捏起那人的下巴，用带着漂亮扳指的大拇指，揉揉的擦着他唇边的液体，后来又像在留恋什么似的，在白宇肉感十足的唇瓣上来回磨擦……

 

白宇的学习能力可不是盖的！  
他先是跪着享受哥哥摸着自己唇瓣的这种酥酥麻麻的触觉，一分钟后，伸出他同样沾满淡红色液体的微凉的舌头，用舔舐柿子的力度，把朱一龙的拇指从根部一直舔舐到指尖，然后轻轻叼下指节上的玉扳指，将那根指头吃了进去……

 

他终于得到了再一次吃那根肉棒的机会……  
白宇现在已经熟练的掌握了含那根大东西的技巧，就比如……他的嘴儿虽小，但在努力张大的同时，唇瓣微微向前，不至于让自己的唇角撕裂，就比如在觉察到哥哥射精时，屏住呼吸，不至于让自己呛着……

 

他的哥哥今天又带回来一个姿态风骚的女人……  
他的哥哥正在大力的操着那个女人的后穴，女人浪叫不止，把旁边跪着等哥哥肏进来的白宇急红了眼，这等大尺度的活春宫毫无保留的展现在他眼前，而主角还不是他，对方还是自己爱之入骨的美人，简直就是一种酷刑……

 

“嗯～主人～求求你”  
白宇见一直不理自己的哥哥，爬过去从后面抱住朱一龙不断挺进的肏着那个女人的腰部……  
“小白……受不了了……求你……哥哥……呜呜呜呜呜……”  
白宇近距离的看着那根让自己疯狂的肉棒，肏进别人的肉洞口，虽然羞耻，但下身不住流着的水让他几乎失去了理智，他自己已经伸进手指安慰过那个穴口了，显然，并没有什么用……

 

朱一龙终于扔开那个女人，开始宠幸他的下身……提出的条件是……他不准比他的哥哥先射出来……

 

每天一个新花样儿的这种玩儿法，逐渐让白宇疯狂的期待新一天的到来！

 

今天哥哥准备了蜡……和一颗大西瓜……  
要求他在腊滴到他裸着的身体的同时，把那颗西瓜用大腿夹碎！时间限制是……一根蜡燃烧完之前。

 

白湛的皮肤被一滴滴红色的化成液体的蜡烫成粉红色，大的完整的西瓜被白宇夹在腿上，之前在朱总身下婉转承欢的日子到底不是白混的，只一会儿，他就顺利的完成了任务，夹碎西瓜！他的哥哥奖励了他一个吻，很甜……  
他回应了哥哥，撒着娇舔了一下哥哥的脚踝……

 

哥哥今天不准他穿内裤，并放了两颗跳蛋进去，让他去商里隔应效果及差的试衣间里呻吟，并录像给他看……

 

白宇渐渐的发现，自己已经习惯了这种被人指使的感觉，他喜欢当自己完成一个任务后问哥哥要奖励，也喜欢哥哥用皮鞭抽着自己软软的身体，也喜欢舔哥哥白静的脚踝，也喜欢被哥哥粗糙的肏进来，鲜血让他兴奋，让他更浪的呻吟，他感觉，自己就想一个欲求不满的荡妇，每天等着哥哥用不同的方式宠幸他！

 

“很好，宝贝……明天……去美国……服侍Aimee女总裁……”  
朱一龙看着在商场试衣间一边自慰一边呻吟的那段录像，给了他一颗大白兔奶糖，并说出这么一句让白宇瞬间跌进地狱的话！

 

“你……留下我来……做性奴……并不是想要我……而是把我调教成一个礼物……送给那个女人……是吗？”  
白宇听见自己的声音颤抖的厉害……

 

“也不全是……你只猜对了一半！我留你下来确实是为了把你送过去当礼物……不过……你还得给我杀了她！”  
朱一龙面无表情的指着那块儿糖……  
“这里面是开关……我会在你的骚穴里安置一个伸缩针头，针筒里是重度的麻醉剂……你只需要咬碎糖块儿，针头伸出来的时候，想办法注射在她身体里就可以了……当然，如果任务完不成……就不用回来了！”

 

“我……愿意……为你去死……愿意听你的话……愿意被你折磨，一切都是因为……爱你……希望你好自为之”  
白宇拿着那块儿糖，起身回了自己卧室。

 

他不杀了那个女人，他的小白永远都不会安全，所以……小白……对不起……还有……我留你下来……也是为保你安全，甚至那些变态的调教，也是为了让你在Aimee生存下来，不至于被祭了子弹……

 

这个叫Aimee的女人，大概整个身体从上到下都是假的吧！这是白宇见到那个女人的第一映像。

 

“啊...fuck...fuck you……”  
Aimee看着骑坐在自己身上用下体摩擦着她乳房的白宇，控制不住的爆出粗话……

 

白宇一只手撑着床，一只手试探性的摸向那个女人的下体，可能是被人玩儿多了，也可能是原本的黑色素沉积，小阴唇略显黑黑的一片铺在那儿，很是影响美观……

 

要是比浪……这个女人所拥有的性奴还真比不过白宇……  
说变态，他白宇也毫不逊色。

 

白宇把那块儿奶糖剥出来，拿在那个女人涂着的大红唇边，被女人嘬了一口，拉出一条唾液丝儿后又马上塞到他阴道里，女人被这种新鲜的玩儿法刺激的一直唧唧歪歪叫个不停，用着白宇听不懂的淫秽单词……最后被白宇就着她下体的白色污浊的淫液将奶糖含入小嘴中……

 

白宇后穴的银链子果然很成功的吸引住了那个女人的眼球，眼见她要上前去要往出揪……麻醉针筒就会暴露……  
那哥哥就会不开心……他要完成这项任务，去找哥哥要奖励，白宇想。

 

于是他眼疾手快的开始主导了另一个游戏，这个女人不是爱他的银链子吗？

 

白宇直起腰，把那个女人的腿抬高，分开……将后穴的饰品一边往出吐，一边塞紧那个女人的阴道，女人闭着眼睛浪叫的声音……太大了……很吵……

 

白宇用力挤出自己肉洞里藏着的粗粗的针筒，迅速咬开嘴里的奶糖，针尖暴露出来，刺入那个女人的阴道肉壁里……  
女人呼吸停滞之前的叫喊，和把床头的情趣铁链打到地板上发出的声响，使得外面守着的保镖破门而入……

 

白宇没有意识之前，一直循环播放的一句话是“哥哥，你骗我！”  
他原本以为，自己帮哥哥把那个女人杀了，哥哥就会把他再领回去，他们就不会分开……

 

可为什么那个针筒的药，也会进去自己的体内……

 

保镖进来，看着白宇和Aimee女士双双快失了呼吸，赶紧喊来医生……

 

白宇只听到，那堆人叫那个医生“ Charlie doctor”，之后就眼前一晕，倒了下去。

 

白宇是在美国的暗网监狱里醒来的，说是有杀害Aimee女士的嫌疑，案件正在调查……  
呵！他的哥哥都不要他了，想他死……那我又有什么可以害怕的呢？他还想起之前看的电视剧的监狱里什么饭菜下毒，送孟婆汤啥的，但现实中一个都没发生……  
“这尼玛……都脑子有坑”白宇对着两个在监狱门前看守的人气的骂了出母语。

 

这件案子被一直当成一个迷，Aimee女士和白宇都是不同程度的呼吸困难，女人抢救无效，死了过去，可能是上天垂怜，白宇活了下来。其中的元凶是：琥珀胆碱，它是一种化学品，有时也会用于临床治疗，可以致呼吸肌麻痹。这种药物属于骨骼肌松弛药，在临床上多用于局部麻醉，可引起心动过缓、心律失常、心搏骤停等，超量注射可致人支气管痉挛或过敏性休克死亡，是国家一类管制药品。

 

而氯化琥珀胆碱中毒死亡，因为琥珀酰胆碱是人体内大量存在的物质，能够迅速被代谢，只能通过用药证据来推论死亡原因，而无法找出体内这种物质是否超标，就像肾上腺素过量注射也会引起死亡一样，没有实验室检验方法可以找出证据的。

 

而这种麻醉剂，Aimee女士经常对她的一些性奴们用，注射适量使他们麻醉，然后被她一刀一刀的虐杀……  
而在Aimee女士皮肤表面，著名医生 Charlie 并没有检测出打斗的痕迹，也没有从白宇体内发现什么可疑的东西，而门口把守的保镖们也听着里面一直很正常，就把这个案子归类为，国际暗网执行总裁重度sm，导致自己和性奴呼吸停滞，总裁抢救无效，性奴被无罪释放……

 

……

 

白宇虽然不晓得自己是如何被无罪释放的，但哥哥为了让他永久性的闭嘴，竟然也选择对他下药……那他也就不必没皮没脸的再回去了吧……刚好，有着定位的那根项链被哥哥拿走了，他或许可以回国改一个名字，默默无闻的过一辈子。

 

又是一年春天……

 

我又来风居住的街  
，梧桐木棉已泛绿叶  
，携一抹，你熟悉笑容，融进春天。

 

一个人的日子不好过……白宇想。  
倒是有几个漂亮的女孩子追他，都被他以各种不同的方式拒绝了，自从见过哥哥以后，他对别的人再也提不起兴趣，正所谓：曾经沧海难为水，除去巫山不是云……  
用个不恰当的比方，颇有一种“登泰山而小天下”的韵味。

 

他凭着自己那股机灵劲儿，在当地卫生局混了个职位，除去基本工资，每个月提成也不少，虽然不比他当年大红大紫的那段时间挣的钱多……

 

白宇有些轻微的晕车……之前还可以靠在那个人的肩上，被柔声哄着睡着，如今得时刻警惕着，因为你不晓得什么时候，就错过了下地铁的时间……

 

白宇很笨，他学不会做饭……如果自己不出去买饭，那他一天连一碗粥都没有……

 

白宇后来养了一条狗，是白色的摩萨耶，虽然不像雪狮那么珍贵那么稀缺，但和他的小雪狮一样听话，还会抵着他的小手撒娇……

 

白宇时常在睡下的时候，会想一些有的没的，比如，现在身在高层的哥哥是不是还在工作？他的身体怎么样？他身边是不是又有了别的小美人？如果有……那个小美人啊，一定比他会撒娇……  
白宇的脑子里每当这时就会冒出他的哥哥朝一个小美人吐烟圈的画面，然后轻轻吻住那个小美人……像他们之前那样。

 

白宇染上了抽烟的坏习惯，不过每次他翻出国内暗网总裁朱总的海报或者官方发出来的照片时，就会把烟头熄灭，安安静静接近虔诚的看着那张脸，后来又倔强的扔在书桌的最下格……

 

......

 

白宇今天下班早一些，坐在了一个四周相对宽敞的座位上，隔了一个走廊的姑娘正在调试着她手里的吉他……看样子不太熟练。  
白宇已经好久没有碰过吉他了，竟莫名有些兴奋，毕竟他自己后来也没有再买……

 

白宇向女孩点了点头，并送出了一个很阳光的笑容。  
“姑娘……需要我帮你吗？”

 

“啊……谢谢，谢谢，这吉他我刚买上……还不太会用，感谢您！”  
女孩感激的递给白宇。

 

只一会儿功夫，吉他的弦就被调好了，白宇随意的拨动了几下，哼出了最近他一直在听的一首歌其中的几句，被女孩儿和地铁上越来做多的人听见，都激动的要求白宇把这首歌完整的唱下来……

 

盛情难却，再加上这么多人要求，他不唱反而矫情，还有啊……都这么久了，怕是所有人都忘记他了吧，就索性报出歌名，唱了起来，是一首叫“独居男子”的歌。

 

起床后睡眼惺忪像漫画中那张呆板的脸  
领带要整齐毕竟公司回家地铁还要换线  
有些热闹想看却又表现得视而不见  
到了晚上一个人想起那些深深浅浅

那些喜欢不起来的是非论对错的幻觉、绵延不绝  
坐在角落耗时间低头发现自已很早就、不抽烟  
仔细生活每天紧张地呼吸着每个气味、不算完美  
刻意遗忘生病遗忘那些过去清醒度日、如流年

才不看你的照片  
你最好离我远点

早餐是牛奶油条苹果再加个鸡蛋 要两面煎  
午餐吃汉堡可乐 明天体脂会不会高一些  
晚餐回家楼下面馆咽两口 对付一点  
夜宵炸鸡想点一份 算了吧别破戒

藏身公寓里面总比在城市疯狂地冒险、来的安全  
尽情放纵一夜较之躺在房间床上睡眠、更肤浅  
仔细生活每天紧张地呼吸着每个气味、不算完美  
刻意遗忘生病遗忘那些过去清醒度日、如流年

早看透你的小观点对着我的大观念全部、都是表演  
倒不如早些成全你大摇大摆的在酒馆里、吞云吐烟  
仔细生活每天紧张地呼吸着每个气味、不算完美  
刻意遗忘生病遗忘那些过去清醒度日、如流年

才不要和你见面  
宁愿一辈子失眠

 

一首歌收到了无数的掌声，与之而来的，还有热搜头条……  
白宇回去以后看着微博上一直居高不下的那条热搜，那是一个叫“可乐兔”的人把他弹吉他在地铁唱歌的视频发在了微博上……

 

白宇头疼的揉了揉脑袋……

 

下面的评论更是有趣！他之前的那些老粉丝们都快疯了，时隔两年，又一次终于看到了消失的爱豆唱歌，那还是多么幸福的一件事啊……

 

随之而来的还有警察，他所在的城市当地警察把他连夜请到警察局，询问当时在美国与Aimee女士那个案子的实际情况。

 

“可能是医生并没有从我体内检查出什么敏感的东西，再加上我也是受害人啊，那也是我命大，活过来了，他们自然查不出什么来，就放我回国喽……”  
白宇打着哈哈说。

 

“喔……原来先生也是受害人啊……怪不得 Charlie doctor回国给自家总裁朱总报告的时候……”

 

“等一下！”白宇打断了那个小警察的话。  
“你是说…… Charlie doctor 是朱总的人？”  
白宇的语调突然升高！

 

“是……是啊……”  
小警察被白宇吼的一愣一愣的，然后下一秒他就看见那个白先生搜的一下，蹿了出去……

 

朱一龙从来没有一刻停止找白宇。  
Charlie doctor告诉过他，他的小白还活着，并安全回国了，可这以后，小白就像从世界上蒸发了一样，不见踪影……  
朱一龙试图用工作麻痹自己，两年来他领回来不同的男人，女人……可每一个他都不满意，他还是忘不了他的小白……  
小白在去美国见Aimee之前说过爱他的，可为什么他不回来，如今连人影儿他都找不到！还是说，爱他是谎话！  
他还记得小白在墓地那儿亲口对他说的话，字字诛心！从未爱过！从未！  
绝望逐渐加深，也会变成习惯……太晚了，他该回家了！

 

朱一龙在自家别墅门前，看到停着一辆陌生的出租车，皱着眉踢开门就进去了，他今天心情不是很好，若是里面哪个女人不请自来……可别怪他心狠，又杀一条人命！

 

而门里面的场景，足以让他的坏心情消失的无影无踪……  
门口的天鹅绒毛地毯上，跪着他日思夜想的人儿！  
他的小白！回来了！这不是梦吧！

 

白宇在等他的哥哥回家的一个小时里，紧张到不行，管家伺候他沐浴之后，他就穿戴整齐的在门口候着了！

 

这一次，他说什么都不会走了……原来，那个美国医生是哥哥这边的人，原来他体内的麻醉也是为了保护他安全逃出来，原来，他的哥哥没有不要他……

 

白宇轻车熟路的俯下身，在刚进来的大美人脚踝上舔了一下，继而抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，讨好的换了声“主人”

 

他看见朱一龙蹲下身来，揉了揉他的脑袋，然后朝他伸开双臂，语气里满是宠溺：“叫哥哥！”

 

就这样吧，朱一龙抱紧怀里依旧消瘦的小人儿。  
也许……他永远不知道的是，朱一龙在送白宇那条名字为“Screaming blood roses”的饰品之前就宣告世界  
“从这以后，见到它就如同见到我朱某人，为我效力之人也必须听命于这条饰品的主人，包括，杀了我！”

 

这命运多冷峻才派遣，才让你站在我的对面，告诉我，沧海执念，终未变桑田！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦。


End file.
